Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Chaotic: The Beginning of the End
by Mysterious Hero
Summary: Ten years after the end of the Number Crisis, it was thought that peace and prosperity had returned to Heartland City. To everyone's astonishment, a mysterious entity has appeared in an attempt to recreate that moment of destruction. With a growing disaster about to strike the public, answers is vital!
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: Hello Readers, I hope you enjoy my first Fan Fic here. I will appreciate any constructive criticism and reviews in general. I do not own YU-GI-OH DM, GX, 5D's or ZEXAL. Also, all OC cards made by me will be bolded.**

**Without further ado, lets begin!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The world was in chaos from this very night as silence flooded the world…_

_…_

_…_

_A dark bear-like hazy figure shadowed the towering hills, close to the futuristic city of Heartland. Its strong red eyes glared at the illuminating city with disgust. The hybrid looked at its claw-like hand weakly as it saw the darkness within it rise like a cloud of smoke. Its distraction faded as it looked back at the city._

_**"My revenge has begun, like the Oracle has predicted,"** it muttered coldly to itself as it bitterly stared down at the city it found inferior to it. **"After ten years, chaos shall being again,"**_

_Powerful beams of red light plunged in the background as the Shadow unleashed a stream of blank cards into the atmosphere before they faded into the surroundings. "Humanity shall fall!" the Shadow shouted as it vanished into a portal of darkness._

_…_

_…_

_The young prodigy Duelist smirked as his Victim collapsed from exhaustion after a crushing defeat against himself; the powerhouse Duelist, Drake Merwin. The Victim was nothing more than the average rival street thug that plagues the borders of the poor and forgotten shadows of Heartland City._

_"Hand me your deck," Drake snarled clenching his fists at the wounded thug that was merely child's play for him to defeat and dismantle. Before the humiliated Thug could respond or even squirm, a gust of wind swept through the surroundings as Drake's blue plain hair gushed along with his black jacket and grey jeans. "What the fuck is this!"_

_Drake paused as he looked behind him towards the alleyway as he saw a miniature tornado disperse. From underneath was a teenager just a few year older than Drake, a non-local rival roughly sixteen that wore a white cap and a black hoodie. "Well done, you've passed the test, Drake Merwin," the moderately muscular teenager lifted his hood to expose a large fauxhauk style hair laughed. "You're the main competition I am going to face in the Regional Inter-School Tournament; we will both face off in the finals, I can rig it so we are at the opposite spectrum of the table,"_

_The stoic Drake smirked at the show-off. "Who exactly are you?... Were you expecting me to know you?"_

_The enemy grunted at Drake's response. "Whatever!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air as and spun around to do a gallant pose. "The name is Terra, the greatest Duelist in existence and I am here to form an agreement with you,"_

_"What?" Drake asked surprised as he stared at the unusual teenager. "Do I look like a fucking charity!" he shouted and gasped at Terra's maniacal laughter as he saw a dark aura form around him. "Wha…" he muttered as his eyes widened._

_Terra grinned his he clicked his fingers. Suddenly, from the shadows, two bulky men supported Terra's right and left side respectively. Thus blocking the way. "Don't let my muscles bother you, my higher up wanted me to give you something that will make you far more powerful," he explained grabbing from his pockets a card that he threw in Drake's direction as he caught it. "You like power…My higher up knows that…"_

_Drake stared at the card in disbelief. "It's f*cking blank card, it's shi-" he then paused as he felt something within him as his heart thumped. "t…Wh-" Drake muttered as his voice croaked as he felt something._

_"The power you have always desired," Terra smirked as he grabbed a second card from his jacket and held it at Drake. "You can keep the first. As for the second, I want you to pass it onto one kid at the little old Heartland Middle School, Kai Kano. Considering the fact that you are the top Duelist there at the location and the fact that most people there are complete amateurs unlike you, this task won't be hard for even you,"_

_Drake didn't like going along with a complete stranger who had a potential to be dangerous. However, the power he had desired would be given to him and that was greater for him than anything. "I accept," Drake said confidently as Terra snickered upon giving the card. "What is it now?"_

_"The second card is far more intelligent than you can expect," Terra replied as Drake scanned the card and compared it to the first._

_It wasn't blank._

_"Now I hope you have fun," Terra chuckled waving his hands down low. "The card will be watching you, disobeying has its punishments and obeying to my command will have its merits. Especially answers to the secrets behind the cards and your obedience can guarantee you the revenge you will get on the vermin Ace Basileus, the taker of dreams," h_e_ explained with a hint of a threat before his departure, along the other two bodyguards. "Tatty-bye," he said in a joking manner before waving from within the shadow's of Drake's perspective._

_Drake stared at the two cards as he felt the power swarming with him as he smirked upon his entire Personality changing within a blink of an eye. "Yes… Yes… YES!" he shouted losing his mind as he struggled to focus. Because the power he dreamed for so long was there. "The power… It's HERE!"_

_He wanted to keep it._

_**"IRA!"**_

_As he heard the voice within his mind, Drake saw the first card materialize into his greatest dreams… Or nightmares._

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope the Prologue is successful, because it is sort of like the "stem" of the story by several factors, all of which I should not spoil. I should inform you that the Drake Merwin is not the main Protagonist, infact none of the characters mentioned here are the Main Protagonist but still important to the Plot. Also if you want, I will accept OCs via pm.**

**See you next time…**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Generation (Part One)

**Author Notes: Here's Chapter 1. Albeit long for even my standards I should admit.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Generation (Part One)  
**

* * *

It was Friday 2nd December 2050…

Yuusake Hikari opened his eyes slowly as the sun's ray shined down from the window. Groaning the young teen sat up scratching the white hair on his head groggily. He then yawned as from the distance, he saw a blank card on the desk next to his bed. "What is this dream?…Dad?...Is this…Connected?" he muttered looking at it sheepishly as he wondered what a Duel Monsters card is doing in his room. He didn't play Duel Monsters unlike his friends Kai Kano and Isaac Ross. The only person it could be is his father, Yuudai Hikari.

His father was a Professional Duelist that has won many Local and Regional Tournaments such as the Heartland Cup a couple of years ago. During Yuusake's thirteenth birthday, Yuudai gave him one of the decks he used during his childhood. However, despite him being not interested in Duel Monsters, since his father's disappearance, Yuusake has kept the deck as his memory. Since then, Yuusake's family became broken because his mother travelled the world to search for Yuudai. Therefore, he was left alone with his uncle, a busy workers that were employed in Card Mania as one of the directors.

'_**You are not worthy,'**_ a fierce manly voice pierced his mind as he touched the card. Yuusake shivered as he stared at it sensing something odd about it. _**'You lack everything, you are nothing,'**_

Yuusake was speechless; he didn't understand what is happening. He wanted to throw the card away but his curiosity was battling against him. He continued to stare at the card with his hazel eyes unable to pass away with it. "W-what are you?" he asked.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until a roar of power surged through Yuusake's mind once again. _**'You are not worthy,'**_ it said again. _**'I will awaken… Once you are worthy,'**_

Yuusake frowned. He didn't even care about Duel Monsters anyway as he placed the card in his pocket. Steadily, Yuusake dressed himself in a Heartland Middle School first year uniform: A white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue trousers and brown shoes. Regardless of his dismantled pride, Yuusake held on and commenced his day. Keeping the card if needed as memories of his father, like the rest of his _deck_.

**XXXXX****XXXXX**

During his break times at Heartland Middle School, usually the kids hang around the centre of the dome-shaped school, the centre fields. The fields are a vast and flat grassy terrain that is an ideal place for Augment Reality Vision to commence at. However, it was the end of school and little action was expected.

Glancing around as he saw familiar faces, Yuusake was speechless when he something unusual yet expected. A large slab of people swarmed around the centre of the centre field in the most dull and slow kind of fashion. However, only one person could gain that much popularity amongst the majority to get a duel that big.

Drake Merwin.

Drake was the notorious and greatly feared number one bad boy at Heartland Middle School. He was also the top duelist in school, which matches is nearly perfect dueling record. Due to his prodigy-like dueling skills, he is the ace of Team Bombardment – a thuggish group of duelists that ante cards in duels and steals them for revenue. Only a complete idiot would be stupid enough to duel Drake Merwin.

Yuusake gasped as that strange dream he previously had was making sense. _'Oh… God,' _he though panicking as he sprinted through the open surroundings to the destination as the wind pushed against him. After a few minutes, Yuusake reached the dense barrier of students.

"I didn't expect you to be _one of them_," a Voice from behind Yuusake said as Yuusake turned around startled to see a girl with blue long hair and innocent purple eyes. Yuusake instantly recognised her as Mira, the 2nd highest ranked Duelist in Heartland Middle School.

2nd place to Drake, the king of the school when it comes to Duel Monsters.

"M-m-Mira!" Yuusake yelped surprised as he shrugged nervously at the girl in the green shirt and skirt. Mira was one of Yuusake's circle of _friends_ and was guaranteed the strongest out of the small group. However, despite his affections, Yuusake saw Mira as only a mutual friend like most of his _friends_. They were all expert Duelists that were certainly in the top 10 out of the Heartland High School Database. Yuusake didn't even like Duel Monsters. "I am interested in seeing the duel,"

Mira merely blinked and shuddered from hearing that as she saw Yuusake start to sprint onwards to the destination. "Yuusake…" Mira muttered softly in a brief frown as she felt worried.

…

…

After a bit of a struggle, Yuusake managed to squeeze himself through the dense crowd into the centre of the view. Exhausted for breath, Yuusake collapsed on the floor barely noticing anything. "Hey Yuusake, I never expected you to come to watch a duel," a male Voice said from beside Yuusake. Afterwards, the teen groggily got up. "Too bad my hypothesis is going to be correct about the duel,"

Yuusake glanced at the Student; a young boy roughly Yuusake's age but often mistaken younger. He has blue curved hair and traditional glasses on. Wearing his Heartland Middle School first year uniform with pride, the student readjusted his slightly tinted glasses. He was Isaac Crepundia, a self proclaimed genius at Duel Monsters, whether it is .

Yuusake glanced at the duel to see the incredibly popular Drake Merwin face against Yuusake's friend, Kai Kano. Kai was probably the most arrogant out of Yuusake's circle of friends because of his major achievements as the 4th best Duelists at Heartland High School. In fact, Kai reached his peak by getting entrance into the Regional Inter-School Tournament alongside the top four Duelists at Heartland Middle School; Drake, Mira and Luke Uchuu.

"Isaac…Is this an augment reality duel?" Yuusake asked the student alongside him who nodded as Yuusake responded in a groan. Quickly attaching the standard D-Gazer from his pocket onto his right eye, his curiosity got to him.

After a brief flash of light, the holographic cards appeared and the AR vision activated. Yuusake looked at the two boards that projected the Life Points and frowned at the expected results (Kai: **2300** Life Points)(Drake: **4000** Life Points). Kai was getting thrashed by the infamous Banishark Duelist whose Life Points weren't even dented... As usual. However, unusually Drake's field is only occupied with a Face-down card on his Spell & Trap card Zone; while Kai controls a gear driving a large metallic vehicle well equipped with powerful mechanisms such as a drill and other cartoon coloured objects (**1500**→**1700**/500)(Level 4) and a Face-down card to support it.

Both Duelists gave each other purely arrogant and overconfident smirks. Drake snared and drew a card, immediately analysing at as it reached his short hand of three. "Alright chump, I've been holding things back," he mocked in a smug expressing that merely surprised the people around him. "Time to get serious, I will Normal Summon my Needle Sunfish in Attack Position," he said remaining calm and confident as a large blue fish emerged with a wide mouth and a sharkish grin, slightly mimicking its master (**1500**/100)(Level 3).

Despite the fear within him, Kai gave a wide roar of laughter at the appearance and stats of the monster. "Your mad I presume," he smirked. "Geargiarsenal has 200 more ATK than your pathetically weak Needle Sunfish. Your only trying to humiliate yourse-"

Drake interrupted by snapping his fingers as he then slammed furiously a card onto his blue ocean D-Pad. "I activate the Spell Card, Aqua Jet," he explained as flashing orange and silver wing attached to the sunfish as water gushed through it (**1500**→**2500**/100)(Level 3). "It increases the ATK of a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster by 1000," Drake informed snapping his fingers once again gesturing an attack. "Needle Sunfish, attack Geargiarsenal," he ordered as the jet soared a stream of bubbles as the fish charged forwards

Kai gritted his teeth reluctant to counter as the tank supported by gears exploded into a thousand pixels and the augment reality created a gust of wind that pushed him lightly backwards (Kai: **2300**→**1500** Life Points). "...Lucky shot,"

"I don't think you realize it, but there is a huge difference between luck and skill. Power is what breaks the gaps," Drake replied confidently as he stared back at his Face-down and shrugged as he lost interest in using it. "I end my turn, you're up loser,"

Kai grunted as he clenched the tip of his fingers onto the top of his deck and vigorously drew his card and growled. "Yeah!" he shouted satisfied as he slammed one of the cards previously in his hand onto the field. "I will Normal Summon my Geargiarmor in Attack Position," he said as a echo of light shimmered as a large metallic gear similar to the last appeared but this time it wore a clad of metal brown body armour and two large metal brown shields (**1100**/1900)(Level 4). "Because I control a _Geargia_ monster, I can Special Summon my Geargiaccelerator in Defense Position," he smirked excited as at the speed of sound, another cartoon themed gear accelerated onto the field in a car before slowing down exhausted into a crouch position (1400/**800**)(Level 4).

"2 level 4 monsters…" Yuusake muttered looking at the two cards in disbelief of Kai's skills. Despite the fact he had little interest in the game, he knew what was going to happen…

"Level 4 Geargiarmor and Geargiaccelerator, overlay! I will create a Overlay network with these two monsters!" he shouted as both cards transformed into tiny brown forms of energy that shot into the sky. Shortly they spiralled with each other, crashing down onto the ground as a small red portal opened unleashing a mechanical robot. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Gear Gigant X!" he shouted smirking widely as his gear knight pumped its fists together (**2300**/1500)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2).

"Your monster is still too weak…Look again!" Drake extended his arms at the board hovering over his Needle Sunfish (**2500**/100). "Aqua Jet's effect is a permanent boost you should know by now rookie, perhaps your deck isn't worth any bit of effort to dismantle,"

Kai shook his head as he pressed a button on his D-Pad that revealed one of his Face-down cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Rush Recklessly is enough to take out your monster, it increases my monsters ATK by 700," he explained as a red aura formed around the gear knight and stomped its feet onto the ground (**2300**→**3000**/1500). "Gear Gigant X, attack Needle Sunfish,"

Drake cackled a triumphant grin as he pressed one of his Face-down cards. "I honestly expected you to have some common sense, nevermind I activate my Zeus' Breath," he countered as Kai cowered backwards in disbelief and the majority of the crowd muttered in since as they recognized the card. "Your attack is negated and I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points for each Water Attribute monster I control," he explained as a bearded muscular man floating on a cloud whisped his trident that unleashed a stream of wind that staggered both Gear Gigant X and Kai back into position (Kai: **1500**→**700** Life Points).

Kai stared in disbelief as he knew that Drake could easily counterattack for the win now that his Needle Sunfish was what remained. "I…End," he said weakly as he knew he had lost not underestimating the skills of his Opponent as the red aura around his pumped up Gear Giant X faded (**3000**→**2300**/1500).

Drake drew a card and smirked even upon ignoring it as he had calculated his victory ahead of time. "It's over," he hissed as shivers were brought out of everyone around him as he gave a sharkish grin. "Alright. I will Normal Summon my Wingtortoise in Attack Position," he said with a sudden laughter as a rock hard turtle slammed itself onto the ground with a threatening roar as two bat-like wings ascended out of it (**1500**/1400)(Level 3). "Isn't it amusing to see your last moments with your Deck?" he asked with a breath pause as he let out a cruel and ruthless snarl as he raised his hand in a scissor-like hand sign.

'_**It…Is…Time,'**_ a Voice slowly and sternly said in Yuusake's mind, similar to the voice that Yuusake previously heard in his room. Within seconds, the two monsters formed miniscule Overlay Units without even Drake's command. The cards landed on top of each other and a dark purple aura formed around the teen.

"I construct an OVERLAY NETWORK! Overlaying my Level 3 Needle Sunfish and Wingtortoise!" Drake shouted in anger as power infused into his soul as the Overlay Units shot up at the speed of light and swirled in a spiral formation at extreme speed. Suddenly, they whooshed into a galactic hole that exploded an aurora of bright light on the field. The mark recognised to be similar to '17' shined in gold at the centre of the field for seconds, upon the release of the nightmare. _"Xyz Summon! Rise! Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"_ Drake roared as a second simultaneous roar thrusted out onto the field as all they could see was a giant cocoon. A deep purple aura shrouded around Drake's body and eyes.

Upon seeing motionless cocoon and the fact the board didn't show the stats, Isaac blinked heavily in disbelief. "What is this thing? It defies…" he muttered pausing heavily as his mouth opened, releasing his panting. "…Logic,"

"I-Isacc," Yuusake said noticing his comrade who merely stared into space. "You d-don't k-know what is happening, I though you knew everything," he responded as his voice trembled with fear. "The Summoning sequence was different,"

_"Awaken!"_ Drake shouted laughing as the purple aura around him peeled and widened upon the cocoon opening. Six long legs shot out of the monster as it revealed its true self. The monster was a medium-sized blue-scaled dragon with three pairs long wings adorned to its back and a jewelled metal clad of armour on its head. From the right horn, the foreign number '17' was shown (**2000**/0)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2).

Despite the power seen in it, Kai couldn't help laughing. "You don't realize how much flaws you have _Merwin_," he commented unimpressed as he snapped his fingers towards the board showing his Gear Giant X's stats (**2300**/1500). "Your Needle Sunfish on Aqua Jet could have beat my Gear Gigant X and won you the duel. But your monster is weaker than even my monster. You just had to show off," Kai explained going into a laughter fit.

One of Drake's cronies; a slender and impish young man wearing the 1st year red boys uniform snarled. "U mad bro!" he shouted in disgust as a patted his dreadlocks.

_"Shut it!"_ Drake snapped at the inferior goon before turning his attention back to Kai. _"With this monster, I have become infinitely stronger. I activate the effect of my Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, by detaching a Xyz Material from it, my monster gains 500 ATK,"_ he explained grabbing one of the cards underneath Number 17, Needle Sunfish and slamming it into his Graveyard slot. A bright flash of blue light radiated from the slot as the dragon ate one of the Overlay Units and strengthened (**2000**→**2500**/0). Suddenly, a black hole appeared as a stream of needles clobbered the mechanical gear knight in the back (**2300**→**1800**/1500).

Everyone was silent.

How?

Kai's slight confusion faded as he realized the only logical way that could happen. "Needle Sunfish's effect…" he muttered tapping into his D-Gazer as a feminine voice emitted from the AR explaining its effect.

"_When this card is sent to the Graveyard: target 1 face-up monster your Opponent controls: that target loses 500 ATK,"_

Drake clicked his fingers on his right hand, before pointing his index finger and middle finger at Kai gesturing his final attack with a signature scissor-themed attack. _"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon! Attack Gear Gigant X! Vice Stream!"_ he ordered emotionlessly as the blue dragon mercilessly fired a blue beam of fire that crashed into the gear knight that merely exploded and hit Kai who was knocked aimlessly in the air before crashing down heavily onto the ground (Kai: **700**→**0** Life Points), both Yuusake and Isaac narrowly avoided being hit.

_"How disappointing, you failed to inflict even a single point of damage on my Life Points,"_ Drake mocked the wounded Kai as his two cronies behind him: Slyth and Bulk gave a humorous laughter. Suddenly, Yuusake shivered when seeing this glitter of purple darkness within the malevolent eyes of Drake.

'_**It is time…For…The….Awakening…' **_the Voice said within Yuusake's mind more in control. Suddenly, Yuusake gasped with Drake clicked.

A small gust trailed around them.

Stealing something.

Kai's deck.

Jerk.

"Hey!" Yuusake shouted seeing Kai's deck float effortlessly into Drake's hands who merely chuckled satisfied. "Hey! Give that back!" Yuusake shouted but Drake turned around departing slowly from the crowd.

Kai who was loped on the ground did all to protest. "Yuusake, don't…It is all my fault," but Yuusake completely ignored Kai and sprinted on to chase Drake. But he was shortly stopped motionlessly.

Both Slyth and Bulk grabbed Yuusake's arms occupying the right and left side respectively, as Drake stopped, showing his back to Yuusake's perspective. Fiddling with the deck, after a few minutes Drake turned around unsatisfied with the deck. _"Far too weak to use, far too weak to sell,"_ Drake mocked unsatisfied as Kai slowly got up, devastated. _"Useless for Team Bombardment, waste of our time. See ya shark bait, fatty might as well keep his superfluous deck,"_

Everyone became silent as the crowd around them disbanded, including the brawny Bulk and brainy Slyth who simply just walked away laughing. Even Drake after returning Kai's deck back unsatisfied and left triumphantly, despite the fact he gained nothing. All that remained in the flat centre of the inner field was Yuusake, Kai and Isaac who all left school for their hangout.

…

…

From the distance, the long blue haired Mira glanced from behind the group cautiously as she saw their depart. Rubbing her eyes, he stared down on the ground, worried. "Yuusake… I can see something odd in you. If only I was wrong… I wish I was wrong," she muttered occasionally looking back and forth before she continued. "Ira will come,"

**XXXXX****XXXXX**

Breaking the silence as they were wondering though Heartland, Yuusake stomped his feet onto the ground aggressively. "Kai! Why did you let him get away with this!?"

Kai crossed his arms as within seconds after recovering his deck back, he returned to his old self. "Nothing you can't understand Yuusake because you aren't a Duelist," he replied maintaining an arrogant smirk despite the fact he was completely humiliated by Drake. "I knew I would lose to Drake. Unless you've lived in a junk yard for the past two or three years, you would know that,"

"I will prove to you that I understand…" Yuusake replied pumping his fists up. "I will challenge Drake to a d-d-dueeeee-" Yuusake screamed passionately but was shortly interrupted by both Kai and Isaac's laughter. "W-why are you laughing!"

"It's illogical and impossible for you to buy a random Starter Deck and duel someone with a good reputation like Drake and win," Isaac informed slowly and with little interest as possible. "Duel Monsters is not as simple to get the hang of; me, Kai and Drake must have played this competitively for at least three years now…Infact, Drake reached the finals of the Regional Inter-School Tournament and he is even more determined to become stronger and win it…"

Yuusake blinked from what he learned about Drake from Isaac._ 'Getting stronger… Like what happened during Drake's duel with Kai-'_ he thought gasping suddenly as he remembered a significant moment within the duel…

…

…

_"With this monster, I have become infinitely stronger. I activate the eff__ect of my Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, by detaching a Xyz Material from it, my monster gains 500 ATK," he explained grabbing one of the cards underneath Number 17, Needle Sunfish and slamming it into his Graveyard slot. A bright flash of blue light radiate__d from the slot as the dragon ate one of the Overlay Units and strengthened (__**2000→**__**2500**__/0)._

…

…

"Um…Yuusake…" Kai said losing patience with Yuusake. "What is it?"

"That card…Number whatsitface,"

"What about it?"

Yuusake paused rigidly as he stopped motionlessly as he was completely thrown off track. "K-Kai? Did you not see that?" he asked as Isaac briefly jolted about the background, nodding frequently. "That one card had a massive effect on everyone that saw it being unleashed. The damage the monster inflicted was real. Not only that, but I think it was controlling Drake,"

Kai chuckled for a second before stopping stone cold by Yuusake's stare. "I didn't notice anything. It's only a piece of thin cardboard," Kai replied with a certain shrug as Yuusake arched a brow.

"A piece of thin cardboard that overwhelmed everyone," Yuusake instantly replied as Kai merely scowled

Hesitating for a second, Isaac gave a prompt remark to digress from the argument. "You know Yuusake, in my seven years of knowing you; this has been the first time that you've actually talked about Duel Monsters for a long period of time and actually show some form of interest in Duel Monsters,"

Yuusake's heart pounded as he shivered hesitantly. "Well…Yeah…I-I am kinda forced to," he responded shrugging. "I mean…You and my Dad pressured me into this for years now. It is only natural to succumb to it. Besides, Heartland is virtually crazy on Augment Reality Vision,"

Upon hearing this, Kai gave a hint of a smile that subsided into a smirk. "So you have a deck Yuusake?" he asked as Yuusake nodded picking out his father's deck from his pocket as Kai stared at Yuusake with amusement. "How about a duel then?"

"But you've played Duel Monsters for some time now. I will definitely lose," Yuusake protested. "I-I don't even have a D-Pad,"

"Everyone has to start at one point if they won't to become good at the game," Isaac replied. "And I guess if you need a D-Pad, I will lend you the money I currently have with me," he informed grabbing out of his pocket a decent sum of money. "On one condition,"

"Condition?"

Isaac nodded. "Yes, you will get to duel Kai while I will assist you with combos," he proposed with a brief pause before continuing. "Also, can I see your Extra Deck?"

From an extra slot in his pocket, Yuusake pulled out his Extra Deck: one of which was the blank card he found in the morning and the other was a Synchro monster given to him by his father, Orient Dragon. "Here, they don't look anything special in appearance, but they are special to me,"

Isaac arched a brow when he saw the cards. "Weird but… They will have to do,"

**XXXXX****XXXXX**

The trio regrouped at the Heartland Station Courtyard; a large circular platform that is high in the sky and is supported by many pillars. Yuusake glanced about at the rest of the futuristic metropolis and stared in awe at the large train station. It was futuristic, yet it had some natural tweaks to it. "Wow, it has been ages since I've last been here!" he exclaimed jumping about in fascination of all the large scaled buildings around it.

"It's like you've never been to Heartland before," Kai mocked as he calmly walked a considerable distance for the duel to start. "I mean, this place is often visited by Duelists,"

"Why?"

"This is the location where amateur Duelists evolve and aspire to become the best," Isaac replied as his voice croaked in a hint of depression. "Ten years ago, it happened, an amateur defeated a former pro. Unfortunately…"

"What is it?"

Before Isaac could respond to Yuusake, Kai scowled. "We haven't got all day!" he interrupted in a roar as he attached his D-Gazer, a cybernetic circle made of iron that fitted perfectly onto his eyes. Both Yuusake and Isaac responded by attached their standard D-Gazer.

Simultaneously attaching their standard D-Pads, a bright flash of green light flowed through the place as the fun began.

"DUEL!"

[Yuusake: **4000** Life Points] vs [Kai: **4000** Life Points]

Kai without though slashed out five cards out of his deck as Yuusake slowly copied. "I will start. Approaching Draw Phase…DRAW!" Kai shouted drawing a card from his deck as his hand contained five cards. "Starting basic for you, I will Normal Summon my Giant Rat in Attack Position," Kai said confidentially as a large bire ferocious rat stomped onto the field with yellow daggering eyes as it clenched a decayed skull in its left hand (**1400**/1450)(Level 4). "That's it from me,"

"Alright Yuusake, you can do it," Isaac said to Yuusake standing to his right to see his hand.

"Time to get set!" Yuusake shouted drawing his sixth card as he looked at his hand: Star Changer, Achacha Archer, Sambell the Summoner, **Tuning Injection**, Ghost Ship, **Dayfall Knight**. Despite the weakness in his hand, there was a range of good tactics a skilled Duelist can perform to bypass the monster that Kai had. Clenching his hand onto his Achacha Archer card, Yuusake declared. "I Summon my-"

"No!" Isaac interrupted. "I should inform you that it won't succeed well,"

Yuusake a bit disturbed by Isaac's interference - despite the fact he agreed to it - arched a brow completely annoyed. "How?"

Isaac gave a patronising smile of superiority as he flickered his glasses. "Simple, you would leave yourself wide open if you use Achacha Archer by Kai's counterattack. Therefore, you are going to let me help you with some simple logic,"

"Fine," Yuusake muttered as Isaac grabbed Yuusake's D-Pad before shortly attaching it to his arm. "You can take over…" Yuusake groaned once again as Kai gave a sudden smirk.

"Watch closely because I have perfected the move that will give you the advantage," Isaac explained analysing Yuusake's hand before slamming down a card. "I Normal Summon the Saambell the Summoner in Attack Position," he smiled confidently as a girl appeared dressed to look like a young apprentice (**600**/400)(Level 2).

"Why her?" Yuusake protested clearly shocked. "She's the weakest card in my hand, there's no way she can beat Giant Rat!"

Isaac ignored Yuusake, softly slamming down a second card onto Yuusake's D-Pad. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Star Changer; I will increase the level of Saambell the Summoner by 1," he informed as a shining star jolted from the sky and attached to the young wizard trainee who leaped in the air excited (Level 2→3).

"Thanks a lot Isaac," Yuusake moaned sarcastically.

"I activate the effect of Saambell the Summoner, I can Special Summon a monster from _my_ hand that's level is equal to _my_ Saambell the Summoner," Isaac explained to Kai regaining some form of bitterness from Yuusake's annoyance. "I will Special Summon _my _Achacha Archer in Attack Position,"

"HEY ISAAC! Are you trying to make him win!" Yuusake shouted. "You should have Normal Summoned MY Achacha Archer instead because it would have inflicted some damage,"

Isaac turning to Yuusake shook his head. "Think logically, what use would there be to burn your Opponent's Life Points when they could easily counterattack heavily," he responded staring at the two monsters populating the field as he said. "I activate the Spell Card, Tuning Injection: by paying 800 Life Points, I can treat Saambell the Summoner as a Tuner Monster," Isaac explained as Kai's eyes widened (Yuusake(Isaac): **4000**→**3200** Life Points). "Time for a tune up,"

"No way," Kai muttered is disbelief as he saw the fire archer embrace itself through a glowing circle. "Wasn't Synchro Summon ba-" his voice croaked as he saw the archer grow and mutate into a large ancient dragon with two green feathered wings attached to it (**2300**/1000)(Level 6). Kai only stared at it in a cold demeanour as the darkness infused with his heart. **"Impossible, how dare you resort to such weakness!"** he roared as darkness began to form around him as a globe of pure darkness covered them. Screams were heard from the outskirts as a multitude of sadist laughter's followed. **"There is nothing to hide from foolish human, the true battle will begin and I shall take your N****umber,"**

Yuusake shivered at the Voice, astonished by the red eyes that were glowing out of his friend. "K-Kai, what are you talking about?" he muttered under his breath as he didn't understand what was happening.

The beings wide smirk did not fade as it stared at Yuusake with the form it hid behind. **"His only use to me is as my temporary vessel for the inevitable destruction of the Human World… Continue your turn petty human, or shall I make your death more painful with every second of the apocalypse movi****ng,"**

"Yes…Um well there isn't anything significant about Orient Dragon," Isaac responded reading the card through the Augment Reality board via his D-Gazer. "Its effect is designed as a Anti-Synchro card, ironically designed around the WDC era, just before the fall of Synchro Monsters due to the conflicts involving Synchro Monsters…" he explained pausing at the laughter's of the unknown enemy as he sweat dropped. "Um… Orient Dragon, attack Giant Rat,"

The ancient dragon breathed a powerful tornado that spun the measly rat into oblivion as Kai's body took the hit feeling pain but not registering movement (Kai(?): **4000**→**3100** Life Points). **"Thank you for ensuring that the 'embodiment of pestilence' will take place in this battle. The effect of Giant Rat activat****es, I can Special Summon a EARTH Attribute monster from my deck that's ATK is 1500 or less,"** he explained as with a puff of black smoke, a small lifeless gear robot struggling to hold itself up appeared (**100**/800)(Level 2). **"Ancient Gear is just the card I ****need for your fall,"**

Yuusake laughed as he saw the card, but the cold face the puppet master reflected into Kai stopped it. "I don't get it; it can't take down a monster with 2300 ATK,"

"**End your turn, vile vermin,"**

"I end," Isaac frowned.

The darkness covering Kai within second rushed off as he broke out of the control. "Help m-" he yelled out of his breath as-

Four additional cords attached to Kai's right arm from the exterior of the shadows, each coloured differently: blue, orange, yellow and light blue. **"Now, now, now, I never expected there to be ****someone wanting to escape the fun…NOW DRAW!"** the Shadow shouted as Kai gave all of his energy to wiff off a large swoosh as he extended the card into his hand. Staring at the card, the Shadow's four associates laughed. **"Oh wait, victory was already guaranteed from my starting hand. I activate this human's card, Machine Duplication,"**

Yuusake trembled in fear as he saw two more copies of the same card appearing and materialising into the world (**100**/800)(**100**/800). Even he wasn't stupid enough to not know about Xyz Summoning, considering he has watched Kai and Isaac do it plenty of times. "I've got a bad feeling about this,"

A stream of five different laughter's roared straight through them immediately after Yuusake finished. Despite the fear within his heart, Isaac reassured Yuusake with one of his theoretical comments. "Think logically, there is no Rank 2 monster that could turn this duel around. Sure the monster: Shining Elf, Gachi Gachi Gantensu and Daigusto Phoenix are decent cards, but they are weak up against a situation like Orient Dragon,"

The puppeteer mimicked a denser black fog around Kai's glowing eyes as a snarl adorned on Kai's face. **"Level 3 Ancient Gears, overlay! With these three monsters**** I build the Overlay Network!" **he roared on fury as the free monsters rapidly formed overlay units and plunged into the depths of darkness in a spiral formation. Four mysterious cloaked figures revealed themselves from the shadows as they accurately formed a square around Kai. **"Xyz Summon…"**

_**"Born from humanities desires for invincibility, cast your judgement on this filthy world"**_ the being controlling Kai chanted simultaneously alongside the other four figures as a pit of flaming tar sprouted out of the unseen vortex in a radiation of explosions. Yuusake gasped in awe as the burning tar merged into each other to form a colony of tar shaped like a teardrop. **"Fear the embodiment of pestilence…RISE! Number 96: Dark Mist!"** the unison of terror roared as a glowing red eye stared at the duo fiercely as it began to show its true self.

* * *

**Authors Notes: You can't imagine how much Drafts it took to write this Chapter. ****Incase anyone asks (Which I would assume you would), the dream Yuusake had was the events of the Prologue that was during the night...** Custom Cards and Previews will be shown along with the notes. I will appreciate any reviews...

_**##########**_

Tuning Injection

[Spell Card]

Select 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster on the Field: pay 800 Life Points, the monster is treated as a Tuner Monster until the End Phase.

_**##########**_

_**Next time on Yugioh ZEXAL Chaotic:**_

_**?:**__ No monster in your deck can defeat me, perhaps you should surrender and __give it up._

_**Yuusake:**__ Give what up?_

_**?: **__SILENCE!_

_**Yuusake - alongside Isaac's help - fiercely face the possessed Kai, who has unleashed a monster worthy of becoming the "Embodiment of Pestilence". **__**Chapter 2: A New Generation (Part Two)!**_

_**Isaac:**__ Things aren't l__ooking so well…_


	3. Chapter 2: A New Generation (Part Two)

**Author Notes: All Numbers cards (for now) will use their OCG/TCG effects, but will additionally have their Anime clause (Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters).**

* * *

******Chapter 2: A New Generation (Part Two)**  


* * *

Yuusake stared at a demon appeared with its blazing malicious eyes, razor teeth and claws, surrounded by an aura of darkness and hate, the Number 96 printed on its horns. "Kai?" Yuusake muttered in question as he gulped in fear at the thought of possibly being hurt by this demonic creature. Swallowing he checked the ARV display for its stats, and was surprised at what he saw (**100**/1000)(Rank 2)(Xyz Materials: 2). "This is going to be simple," Yuusake suddenly smiled as he looked at his superior Orient Dragon (**2300**/1000)(Level 6) before glancing at the large board showing the Life Points (Yuusake: **3200** Life Points)(Kai: **31****00** Life Points).

The thing having its control over Kai chuckled demonically. **"You really think so foolish child. A complete amateur like you cannot defeat one of the strongest Numbers in existence… The fourth strongest I have and the fourth last of the Nu****mbers,"** it explained with complete confidence as it snarled viciously to mimic its Number. **"I will have my revenge on this world, I will destroy it. Number 96: Dark Mist, end that humans last hope, attack Orient Dragon with shadow gain,"**

Yuusake and Isaac were both startled as the demon shielded itself with a Overlay Unit, that exploded and fired a stream of black smog that engulfed the beautiful dragon that remained hidden within there. "What is happening?" Isaac muttered.

"**It is the effect of Number 96:**** Dark Mist, when it is involved in battling with a monster; I can detach a Xyz Material from it to half your monsters ATK and increase its ATK by that amount,"**the thing controlling Kai explained snapping its fingers as a flake of darkness skidded off the ancient dragon that staggered back wounded (**2300**→**1150**/1000), before inhaling the demonic Number that flared up in power (**100**→**1250**/1000)(Xyz Material: 3→2). **"Number 96: Black Mist, continue your attack with black mirage whip!"**

Isaac stood there dump folded as he saw the demon emitted out two black tentacle-like blades from its claws and slashed deeply through the beautiful dragon that exploded into a thousand pixels. A gust of wind roared past them and hit both Yuusake and Isaac who intercepted it with little impact. However, they felt the pain from the howl and staggered tremendously in it as one second felt like a minute in their minds (Yuusake: **3200**→**3100** Life Points).

After five seconds, everything and Yuusake lowered his head, cringing in fear. "We are doomed… Right,"

Isaac who was also devastated by what was happening gulped with his mouth wide open. After a few seconds of adapting to the threats existence, he turned to Yuusake stubbornly shaking his head. "No way! I still have a plan to turn this duel around!"

The shadow holding its control over Kai laughed along with its four followers. **"Impossible, no living thing can ever dream on taking down one of my Number without the use of at least two or more Numbers,"** he explained with a triumphant grin. **"****I have the four strongest Numbers in existence within my grips, humanity is basically destined to fall. I will set a card and end my turn,"**

"Why are you attacking me of all people?" Yuusake asked.

"**Your Number of chorse,"** the Opponent explained. **"I ****originally had 15 Numbers in my possession, I invested some of them into my army for taking over the world in the name of the Oracle. Our worlds live on the hatred of Numbers, the more there is the more superior we are,"**

"Oracle?"

"**You ask quite a lot of questions petty child!"** the unknown force controlling Kai spat in rage. **"Start your t****urn or face my wrath,"**

Isaac, who took over Yuusake's D-Pad for that duel only, drew as he examined his hand of three cards. "Perfect for my comeback, I will Normal Summon my **Dayfall Knight** in Attack Position," he smiled as a draw fish knight in heavy white armour and held a large white shield alongside a massive blade stampeded manly onto the field (**1600**/1000)(Level 2).

"Isaac, what are you planning?" Yuusake wondered tapping into his D-Gazer as it emitted a feminine voice into his ears that detailed the monsters effect.

"_At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked: destroy it,"_

Regardless, Yuusake still didn't understand.

"Dayfall Knight, attack Number 96: Dark Mist!" Isaac ordered as the small knight picked up the large blade with full effort but swinged it at the monster.

"**Foolish boy, I activate the effect of Number 96: Dark Mist… Shadow Gain!"** the figure shouted as Yuusake was amazed upon seeing Isaac once again owned as a black smog engulfed the knight backwards is it had lost the strength to fight back (**1600**→**800**/1000)(Xyz Material: 2→1) and the energy sapped back onto the demon (**1250**→**2050**/1000) as it laughed triumphantly. **"Counterattack with black mirage whip!"** it roared as the demon launched more tentacles that slashed through the knight effortlessly and knocked both Yuusake and Isaac backwards a metre (Yuusake: **3100**→**1850** Life Points) nearly off their feet as they staggered vigorously by the black tornado that stroked them.

"Man that hurts!" Yuusake moaned as he kneeled down onto the floor exhausted as his legs were hit from the impact of the shockwave. "We are soooo doomed!"

Kai forcefully gave his sadist laughter at that point from the pure satisfaction of being inches away from his goal. **"Yes whelp, you are doomed. Your defeat ****was inevitable regardless of your skills, like the fate of humanity, it is destined to be eliminated by my wrath. You are suffering now pesky humans, but soon your pain will cease to exist by your defeat, when my turn comes," **it snarled as Yuusake cringed in fear while Isaac have a simple smile. **"…Why!? Why!? WHY!?"** Kai shouted as his voice echoed through the dome. **"Why won't you lose hope and fall into de-"**

"As long as I have at least one card in my hand, hope will remain!" Isaac interrupted slightly smug and fierce as he fanned out the two cards in his hand. "True I don't have a Normal Summon, but at least I have thes-"

Recklessly, Kai growled as the shadow strings around him forced him to press a button on his plain D-Pad. **"Trap activate, Xyz Veil,"** he smirked as the one Overlay Unit around the demon shimmered brightly like a rainbow (Xyz Material: 1). **"Face-up Xyz Monsters with Xyz Materials cannot be targeted by card effects, your Spells and Traps are useless for until the attack connects in which the ****duel will be over,"**

Isaac shook his head sternly as the controlled Kai cringed in a slight essence of fear, a dent in his fury. "Not what I was planning, I will banish my LIGHT Attribute known as Dayfall Knight in my Graveyard to Special Summon my Ghost Ship from my hand in Attack Position," he smiled as in a flash of light, a cobwebbed and broken ship appeared infront of Yuusake as a rally of spirits wisped through it (**1900**/1000)(Level 5). "My tactic for this counterattack as begun, this duel is close to being over. I will set a card and end my turn,"

Gritting his teeth, Kai vigorously drew his next card as he slammed it down. **"It is Over! I Normal Summon _my_ Geargiarsenal in Attack Position!"** he roared as a cartoony tank appeared stacked with colourful gears and gadgets (**1500**→**1700**/500). "Number 96: Dark Mist, proceed to begin your battle with Ghost Ship, shadow gain!"

Yuusake slowly and steadily got up from his knelt position to face his fears. "Come at me!" he shouted seeing the pirate ship oozed in a pit of blob (**1900**→**950**/1000)(Xyz Material: 1→0) as the demonic Number proceeded to charge at the pirate ship with full force (**2050**→**3000**/1000).

_**"END THIS! BLACK MIRAGE WHIP!"****  
**_

Yuusake stood there like a sitting duck waiting to be shot, as he saw the giant motionless ship explode by the stream of slashes and crashes as a stream of black wind and tentacles fired at them, mercilessly and relentlessly.

From Yuusake's side, he felt a fierce tackle knock him off his side as the light from within the dark dome… Faded.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Silence flooded the empty world… _

…

…

_Silence…_

…

…

_Silence…_

…

…

_Si-__**'It is time for my awakening,'**_

_Yuusake felt that voice within his heart and soul. He recognised the voice from after his dream during the morning like it was connected to the blank card._

_Blank card…_

_With that thought, the blank card materialised and flooded the empty world. At first, it was the same blank card. But, the realization of Yuusake's destiny changed the card… Into a real card._

'_**Number 39: Utopia,'**_

_From reading and scanning the card in as much depth as he could, Yuusake felt hope from that one card. It was like it was from another world, considering it was different from this dystopian world. "There is hope," Yuusake muttered with some relief._

_Suddenly, the voice that Yuusake heard responded. __**"Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for making something click within this few seconds,"**_ _the male Voice said more caring and thoughtful in comparison to the Voice that was controllin__g Kai._ _**"My memories are nothing but dust hidden within the shards of these one-hundred Numbers. I think my name is Libra. All I know is that you have a strong destiny behind you…An unusual one…And I must play the role of your guardian,"**_

_An illuminating light shined in the pitch black empty world as life sprawled within his soul._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake regained conscious as he just saw the impact of the explosion knock Isaac backwards off his feet as he flipped front-first onto the ground. Worried, Yuusake skimmed his attention to the Life Points metre and was surprised (Yuusake: **1850**→**825** Life Points) yet relieved that Isaac was still in the game.

"**What! I-impossible,"** the opposing thing spurted as he was devastated upon the outcome as he looked around the dense smoke that faded from the ground revealing…

"T-The effect of Half Unbreak p-prevents my Ghost Ship from being destroyed by battle this turn and the amount of damage taken if halved," Isaac responded as he was coughing small minuscules of blood weakly and heavily as he groggily got up with his arms weakly trailing down. "M-my plan was to waste your Number 96's Xyz Materials for my next counterattack,"

The controlled Kai sniggered at that response. **"Your hands empty. There's no chance of you drawing something that will take out a 3000 ATK monster and wipe my Life Points to zero, for when I counte****rattack your counterattack,"** he explained with full confidence in himself as the other four joined in the laughter. **"Turn end,"**

Isaac under the immense pressure drew his card and smiled. "T-t-th-h-there, m-my counterattack shall be-rgi-arg…" his muttered in a stammer, as he breathed heavily upon succumbing to his wounds that was inflicted upon him by the power of the Number. He collapsed fatally onto the ground completely exhausted as he had lost consciousness within seconds after his last words.

…

…

"Isaac!" Yuusake shouted running towards the unconscious and injured Heartland Middle School class nerd. Detaching the D-Pad from Isaac's arm and reattaching it to his own, Yuusake shouted fiercely at Kai. "You cowardly monster! Stop hiding behind other and face me yourself!" Yuusake shouted with tears whelming in his eyes.

Kai extended himself in a star shape as the red eyes from the hovering shadow stared at Yuusake with disgust. **"That can be arranged!"** it shouted as the surroundings of the dark dorm shook vigorously under its corrupted voice. **"Now start your t-"** its voice paused as it trembled under the shimmering light that came from Yuusake.** "…"**

"_**Shadow of Ira, if you think you can win this battle, your wrong!" **_the Voice of Libra shouted repelling the now exposed Shadow backwards in fear as it screamed in agony in its wisp form, that strangely resembles the Duel Monsters card known as Fear from the Dark. The bright light faded as a pure gold key materialised pendant-shaped and was worn of Yuusake's neck. The card Isaac drew floated into the air and back into Yuusake's hand. _**"Stand up and win,"**_

"I am already standing up,"

"…_**You know what I mean,"**_ Libra's voice said. _**"Normal Summon the monster drawn and use its effect on **__**Ghost Ship,"**_

Yuusake gracefully placed the card drawn carefully down onto the D-Pad as it lightened up. "I Normal Summon my Decreaseal in Attack Position," he smiled as a white seal flopped sternly onto the field (**1500**/500)(Level 4). "When Normal Summoned, the effect of my Decreaseal allows me to decrease the level of a monster I control by 1 and inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points. I select my Ghost Ship (Level 5→4),"

Kai braced himself as the stream of icicles slashed through him (Kai: **3100**→**2800** Life Points). **"Urghh,"** Shadow groaned.

"_**Overlay them for Number 39: Utopia, you should understand the card by now,"**_

"I create an overlay network! I will overlay my 2 level 4 monsters: Ghost Ship and Decreaseal!" Yuusake shouted as the monsters transformed into Overlay Units that shooted out into the stars. Spiralling in loops as they clash into the sky. "Give me hope…Rise the guardian of the paradise, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuusake shouted as a wave of bright explosions unleashed a giant shining seal that floated in mid-air. Within seconds, the white wings loosed from their heart shaped formation and began to sprocket to reveal itself; a giant warrior with white wings and golden plated armour (**2500**/2000)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). The red blazing mark 39 excelled in the air before fading.

"_**Proceed to attack Geargiarsenal,"**_ Libra advised carefully examining the situation on the field. _**"That will only leave you for victory,"**_

"Number 39: Utopia, attack Geargiarsenal!" Yuusake ordered punching the air with his rock formed hand. The divine knight slashed its blades on the tank. separating it in half as it exploded.

Kai fatally staggered backwards by the impact of the explosion (Kai: **2800**→**2000** Life Points). The leak Shadow twitched by the pain as it flashed. **"D-doesn't matter, the Oracle pred****icted your defeat anyway. All my life in the Barian World, the Oracle has predicted everything correctly,"** the Shadow explained with an intimidating smirk. **"The Oracle has predicted your defeat and death; it's over because of that reason,"**

Libra remained silent as Yuusake shook his head before shouting. "You think I should give up because someone claims that I will lose in this duel! Nobody can predict the future,"

The devilish red eyes glared at Yuusake amused. **"With or without the Oracle, it is obvious ****that you've lost,"** the Shadow responded unimpressed. **"Now with you turn,"**

"I-I end,"

A black tornado glimmered as Kai forcefully drew by the Shadow's control. **"I will Normal Summon my Geargiarmor in Attack Position,"** the confident ghast smirked as a small gear appeared that's eyes glowed as a metallic body armour formed around it (**1100**/1900)(Level 4). "**This duel has gone on long enough, I order my Number 96: Dark Mist to attack your Number 39: Utopia, black mirage whip,"** he ordered as the demon's arms expanded into tentacles with a sharp blade as it lunged towards the divine knight. But…

"_**Activate Utopia's effect,"**_ Libra advised as Yuusake looked at the card to understand what he meant.

"I activate the effect of my Number 39: Utopia; by detaching a Xyz Material, I can negate your attack! Overlay charge!" Yuusake shouted as one of the Xyz Materials sheathed into the divine knights chest as his arms formed a large phalanx shield that intercepted the blades (Xyz Material: 2→1).

"**How dare you…"** the Shadow's eyes grew more fierce and violent as Kai mimicked it in a malicious scowl. However, within second the Shadow laughed as his four followers mimicked him. **"Regardless, your defeat is inevitable and your soul will be banished to the Barian World as one of our**** slaves. I will activate the effect of Geargiarmor, flipping it into Defense Position,"**

Libra stared at the Shadow in awe. _**"Yuusake… We are doomed," **_he said losing hope in himself as he continued to explain the fact to the confused Yuusake. _**"Geargiarmor's**__** effect when flipped Face-up allows for him to add a Geargia monster to his hand. That is the recipe for another Xyz Summon,"**_

The Shadow grinned satisfied. "**Not bad for an inferior race. However, it is obvious that I will add Geargiaccellerator to my hand**** that will be Special Summoned, then I would Normal Summon ****another monster to Xyz Summon a monster that will surely deplete your last hope to nothing,"** he explained laughing mercilessly. **"Now take your turn, or face my wrath!"**

Gasping, Yuusake drew his card as the aurora's light shimmered around him as he saw the card. However, before he could even proceed, a fierce voice pounded into everyone's heads. _**"Ira, Acedia, Avaritia, Gula and Luxuria... Return to base,"**_ the voice ordered as everyone was silent. Breaking the silence within five second, the Shadow growled as his four followers retreated into a blue portal that they constructed.

Hesitantly, The Shadows red eyes glowed brighter as its influence over Kai faded, as Kai coldly collapsed onto the ground in a weak state as the energy sapped out of his left arm. **"You may have survive now, but I will have the last laugh. Your friends shall be my hostage. My bargaining chip,"** he snarled laughing. **"The disease has spread from that pathetic rich kid**** to your two friends. You will have to become my pawn if you want them alive. The Barian World must take all the Numbers from this filthy world. I want you to take down Neon, a great threat,"**

Before Yuusake could even think, the fiend faded into the darkness and the AR Vision faded. Slowly, overflowing light diffracted out of small holes in the black dome as they expanded and eroded the darkness out of sight. Eventually the black dome was vanquished from existence and Yuusake was brought back into reality…

…

…

"Yuusake!"

Yuusake trembled by that familiar voice as he felt the small injures caused by the Number battle that inflicted his heart and soul. Panting heavily, he looked around to see a vast crowd that were organised in a circle formation, 12 metres away from him. Rotating himself around, he saw the girl it was.

Mira.

"Yuusa-"

Her voice trembled as a man aggressively emerged from within the crowd. The man wore grey body armoured and black goggles over their metallic helmets. "You are under arrest for… Whatever you just did!" the muscular man who was roughly _6'2"_ shouted on a megaphone that he held on his left hand. Yuusake cringed upon seeing the man pull out a red glowing taser-like sabre from his back pocket, and activating it. "

Yuusake cowered backwards slowly as he deactivated his D-Pad and held his hands high. "I-I did nothing, it was some card… Numbers," he responded hesitantly in fear. "I'm innoce-"

The man stomped his feet aggressively as he interrupted Yuusake. "Complete nonsense! you deserve to face your punishments!" the man roared in anger as he placed his megaphone in his pocket and he charged at full throttle towards Yuusake.

"_**Enough,"**_ Libra's voice echoed through the area as the man stopped motionlessly. His heart and soul were paralysed by fear, upon hearing that voice. The blue floating humanoid of energy appeared once again as it stared at the man relentlessly. _**"Be-GONE!"**_ it cried as a force of energy staggered the man away, but he was still aggressive and aimless.

"By orders of Heartland Police, stop f*cking doing what you were doing!" the recognised Heartland Police Officer shouted.

"No, he is innocent," responded the crippled voice of Kai as he got up staggeringly in a weakened state. "This is my fault, the Numbers are rea-" he informed as he fell once again onto the ground, gasping for air as Yuusake ran to confront his comrade. As his consciousness was proceeding to slip, Kai smiled solidary as from his pockets he gave Yuusake some labelled card with a recognisable logo on it. "I'm sorry for my mistakes… I never really noticed the card do something with me until it was too late… When I got my deck back from Drake… He is responsible for this chaos…" Kai assumed drearily as his right hand clenched onto Yuusake's right arm, while his left hand weakly held Number 96 and an ID. "Yuusake… I want you to take my place in the Inter-Regional Tournament… This card is your ID… It will start in 8 days… 8 days…" he choked his last breath as his eyes slammed into an eternal slumber.

Or not.

Yuusake stared at the card blindfolded as he placed it in his pocket. "What is happening Libra?" he muttered near silently to the only thing that was beside him. "Is it what they are causing?"

Libra was uncertain; his magical neon hands glowed as he levitated the card into him. Suddenly, his mind jolted as he learned the answer. _**"He… Is using them as ho**__**stages," **_he answered hesitantly. _**"According to what he said, we have to help him in defeating this person called Neon. True it is bad to follow the enemy's plan, but we have nothing else to do. The Numbers are the key to my memories, that thing - Ira - has Numbers, so therefore Neon might have plenty of Numbers in his possession,"**_

"Hey Yuusake, what is happening," greeted a voice as Yuusake turned around to see her, Mira. Much to Yuusake's surprise, he also noticed that the circling crowd had partially disbanded or broke and that the Heartland Police Officer was gone. "It appears this day is full of surprises. Not only did I just find out that you're into Duel Monsters, but also you did something…"

Blinking nervously. "T-that wasn't me," he spluttered nervously as he hesitantly blurted out. "Drake is responsible,"

Mira gasped as her purple eyes glittered with concern as they stared on into space. Small particles of tears whelped into her eyes as she turned around. "I know where Drake is; I will talk to him and find the truth,"

Yuusake gritted his teeth, he didn't like the sound of Mira facing something as dangerous as Numbers. "N-no! I will handle it!"

Mira flipped around with a smile of affectation on her face. "Really?... Are you sure?" she arched her eye brows as she crossed her arms. "Let's see… Drake is the top Duelist at the school. I wonder who would be the best at defeating him?" she responded sarcastically as she gave a fake shrug.

Yuusake signed. "You didn't before say you would duel him," he muttered as he gritted his teeth. "Fine, but what will I do?"

Mira pointed towards the possibly comatose Kai and Isaac. "I think they need handling in a hospital, or tombstone," she suggested calmly. Despite the lack of knowledge she possessed about what was going on, she wanted desperately to sort it all out.

After a brief nod, Mira walked away and departed out of the Station Courtyard into the vast streets of Heartland. _'I have unfinished business to attend to,__'_ she thought as she tugged her grip into one card firmly in her hand, as the pendant materialised on her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Both Drake and Terra stood firmly through a long alleyway, famously the alleyway that was like a pathway between the Eastern Heartland City to the Heartland City East Coast, the gateway between normality and delinquency. "Why are we waiting here?" Drake complained impatiently as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think, baka," Terra sniggered. "I have to wait for my master's return so we can throw them off your trail,"

"Who?"

"Let's see, those guys you hang around with must be puzzled that you ditched 'em" Terra immediately responded as he then paused. "Imagine the reaction of your mates when they find out their ever so mighty ace was a double agent,"

Drake smirked as he confidently muttered those cruel words. "Team Bombardment is weak," he stated sternly as his cold eyes shut as he relaxed himself. "Their best members are Slyth and Bulk, I have defeated both of them after one and another. Their biggest threat is Jason, the card dealer and even then I think he doesn't duel. Without me, they are cakewalk to take out,"

"Yes, yes, yes, that is how you roll," Terra nodded as he gave a phony smile. "All you care about is your desires; to get stronger and steal possession of number one. Well then, I have to say that desire can make a cracking Number. Count yourself lucky that I managed to snap yourself out of its control. Well there is one hundred Numbers in total, perhaps you can help me in collecting some of them and I will_ promise_ to let you keep them,"

Drake remained silent as he heard a the pattering of footsteps. Looking down the alleyway slope, he saw his next victim.

Mira.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I should inform you that from now on, there will be chances for canon characters and other peoples OCs to appear. Feedback is appreciated… Goodbye.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dayfall Knight (Light)

Level 2

[Warrior/Effect]

At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked: destroy it.

(1600/1000)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Decreaseal (Water)

Level 4

[Beast/Effect]

When this card is Normal Summoned: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field; decrease its Level by 1, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this card is Special Summoned: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field; increase its Level by 1, and if you do, gain 300 Life Points.

(1500/500)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Next time on Yugioh ZEXAL Chaotic**_

_**Mira:**__ Drake! I will defeat you!_

_**Drake:**__ You lack the power to defeat me… N__umbers__._

_**The one on one battle between the two best Duelists of Heartland Middle School begin in a battle for the Number 17 and to complete unfinished business. Chapter 3: Polar Opposites!**__**  
**_

_**Terra: **__Its stomping time!_


	4. Chapter 3: Polar Opposites

**Chapter 3: Polar Opposites  
**

* * *

The sun settled into the horizon as the shadows scaled over the curved land softly. As the shadow deepened over the wide street alleyway. Mira stared onwards past Drake and Terra through the curved alleyway, towards the industrial and hardened East Coast of Heartland City. Worse than anything within Heartland City.

Heartland East Coast was guaranteed to be the centre of disaster, the heartland of crime and industry of Heartland. Numerous gangs operated centrally within there for the chance of serious cash and cards, Team Bombardment as a prime example even though the East Coast isn't their desirable location to cause trouble. The East Coast was the most ideal location to strike and be unnoticed.

"Is that how you overwhelmed everyone within a day? Unnoticed…" Mira broke the cold silence shivering suddenly by how outnumbered and out decked she was. "Did you first tested them out at the East Coast,"

Terra responded with a malicious yet patronising laughed. "Now now little girl, you shouldn't act like you know everything about Numbers when you don't have any,"

"You're not that much older than me,"

"Does it really matter, your argument is still based on something you do not understand," Terra replied gritting his teeth rapidly and staring at his prey. "Is that all?...It's stomping time!" he shouted aggressively but was called off by a click by Drake's finger. "What is it, Drake?"

Drake gave a cold and calm smirk as he held out is one and only Number within his right hand as he wriggled it about. "I might as well repay you for the power you gave me," he offered pausing hesitantly before continuing. "I should handle her while we wait for _your_ master,"

"Fine…" Terra grunted slightly pissed off about that but he barely cared about that as he stepped back to let the action kick off.

Mira analysed his Opponent, Drake and gave a slight smile as to why he wanted to duel Mira instead of Terra taking her on. The smile shortly turned into a serious scowl as she glared at Drake. "Fine Drake… It is time to settle the unfinished business we have had since the beginning of time,"

Drake didn't reply as he got out a blue box from his pocket and threw it into the air as it transformed into a blue counterpart to the standard D-Pad that automatically attached to his arm. Mira nodded shooting out her D-Pad that formed into a wide orange trident that attached to her arm.

"Let the survival of the fittest begin," Terra said smirking as his right eye's pupil glowed purple as the two Duelists attached their D-Gazers on. Drake's just being a normal D-Gazer but with purple lenses under the green outlines and Mira's being circular with an orange lenses under pink outlines.

'_AR Vision link established – duel commencing,'_

"DUEL!" both Duelists shouted as a green shimmer outlined around them and two large holographic boards appeared showing both Duelists.

[Mira: **4000** Life Points] vs [Drake: **4000** Life Points]

Both Duelists carefully drew their five cards and analysed their hands focusing on several good moves to exploit their Opponent's weaknesses because they already knew enough about each other. "I will start things off," Drake said drawing a sixth card and impulsively selecting two cards from his hand. "I will set a monster in Face-Down Defense Position and I will set a card. Turn end,"

A horizontal card appeared as a vertical card supported its rear. _'What trick does he have up his sleeves?' _Terra thought looking interested at Drake.

'_Not worth taking risks, I have to use an anti Banishark card of mine,'_ Mira thought drawing her six card and slamming it down. "Drake, I will break your strategy and defeat you… If it is the last thing I can achieve,"

Drake arched a brow. "How exactly? By Number virtually gives me all the advantage over you,"

"I activate the Field Spell Card known as Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" she shouted as the entire place changed due to the ARV. All three of them stood on top of an ancient temple subdued into land as water flooded half of it. "This card is treated as Umi and all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF,"

Terra sniggered as Drake stared at the card unimpressed. "You know that I am a Banishark Duelist. Everything I use is f*cking WATER Attribute monsters, that card is useless," Drake replied with full confidence. "It would be a deed for me to rip your deck apart,"

"You won't be underestimating me when I wipe the floor with you," Mira pointed out as she gracefully slammed a card down. "I will Normal Summon my Deep Sea Diva in Attack Position," she smiled as beautiful pink mermaid illuminated from the depths of the sea onto the field (**200**→**400**/400→600)(Level 2). "Her effect allows me to Special Summon a level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster from my deck to the Field in Attack Position…Rise Atlantean Pikeman!" she shouted as a card zoomed out her deck and shimmered into the light showing a nimble green ocean warrior holding a spear severely larger than itself (**1400**→**1600**/0→200)(Level 2).

Drake shrugged as he analysed the move. "I already know that you are consistent in your moves and hand control, but a Rank 2 monster can't be any stronger than your Pikeman, nevermind anything I have planned," he commented a little calmed down but still remarkably unimpressed.

"I activate the effect of my Field Spell Card; Lemuria, the Forgotten City," Mira explained staring at the vast remnants of a temple as it glowed and shimmered on both of her monsters as blue auras covered them. "Once per turn, the levels of all WATER Attribute monsters I control increase by the number of WATER Attribute monster I control," she explained feeling confident in herself as the holographic stars on both boards that hovered over the monsters doubled (Level 2→4)(Level 2→4).

Terra jolted a step backwards upon seeing Mira mimic one of Drake's signature snaps. _'Damn, an easy and potentially strong Xyz Summon,'_

"I will overlay my 2 level 4 monsters to create an overlay network! To Xyz Summon…" she smiled as her two monsters formed into overlay units that spiralled into the ground, as a portal opened. "Rise! Evigishiki Merrorgeist!" she shouted as a gush of water shot out of the red portal as a serene mermaid appeared with large green wing-like fins and a large glowing staff. Drake stared unimpressed as she waved her large red hair by adapting into the confident on the Field Spell Card (**2100**→**2300**/1600→1800)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2).

"Is that all you got," Drake responded emotionlessly with a stoic expression as he still remained calm and collective against his Opponent.

"Evigishiki Merrowgeist, attack Drake's set monster!" Mira ordered as the mermaid fired a beam of lightning from her staff at the set card that flipped up. Within seconds of that resolving, Drake's response was a sadist smirk upon seeing electricity spark around the creature; a thin depth sea creature with a dark brown top layer (100/**1600**)(Level 3).

"If you expected me to go soft on you, you were wrong," Drake smirked as the eyes of the recognised manta ray glowed purple as a black hole emerged from behind it. "The effect of my **Wormhole Manta** activates when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish it to banish the monster that destroyed it by battle,"

Mira smiled as the electrocuted manta ray roared. "Still miles behind Drake, I activate the effect of my Evigishki Merrowgeist; I can detach a Xyz Material from it to send your **Wormhole Manta** to your deck instead of the Graveyard," she explained as the mermaid slashed its staff in a diagonal formation at the wormhole, as the wind dissected the wormhole in the exact manner. "Therefore, you have accomplished nothing," she finished as the manta ray silently decapitated into a million pixels. Glancing at her large hand of four, Mira shrugged as there was nothing more that she can do. "I end my turn,"

Drake snagged a card out of his deck as he drew his sixth card and grinned in satisfaction as he showed one of the cards, Skull Kraken. "By discarding a WATER Attribute monster from my hand, I can Special Summon my **Ancho****r Shark** from my hand," he smirked as he dumped the revealed card into the Graveyard as a chained shark blasted onto the field as it was tugged by an anchor (**300**→**500**/1400→1600)(Level 4). "Next I will Normal Summon my Double Shark in Attack Position,"

Mira gasped as she saw the mutant twin tailed shark with a scrap of metal jammed into its mouth (**1200**→**1400**/1600→1800)(Level 4). "Y-you have a Rank 4 monster within your Extra Deck,"

Drake shook his head as Mira was slightly relieved, yet still shocked by his still remaining confidence. "The effect of Double Shark reduces the level of all level 4 Fish-Type monsters by 1," he explained as the shark roared as a thick blue aura enveloped around them (Level 4→3)(Level 4→3). "Don't you just love the consistency. There's more where that came from, I activate my Aqua Jet from my hand, boosting the ATK of my Two-Head Shark by 1000!"

Mira gritted her teeth slightly worried as she saw the potentially dangerous Xyz bait suddenly got stronger (**1400**→**2400**/1800). "I-I expected you to Xyz Summon your Number,"

"Double Shark can attack twice during the Battle Phase," Drake explained as both Mira and Terra were devastated by his range of skills and tactics as he took advantage of Mira's Field Spell. "Double Shark, attack Evigishki Merrowgeist and Mira directly… Then **Anchor Shark** will attack your directly,"

Mira froze as her ace was obliterated into nothing as the mutant shark mercilessly charged into it (Mira: **4000**→**3900** Life Points) and smacked into her at full force as she was flipped out onto the ground (Mira: **3900**→**1500** Life Points). Before she could even breathe for second, the chained shark fired a miniature tornado pincer Mira onto the ground (Mira: **1500**→**1000** Life Points). Terra laughed in a sadist tone as Mira struggled to even get up from the pain inflicted upon her by the seemingly Number influenced Drake.

Drake sternly thrusted his index finger and middle finger in the air to signal his Xyz Summon. "I will overlay my 2 level 3 monsters to create an overlay network!" he shouted as Mira cringed in fear and Terra leaped jokingly in the air excited upon seeing this; the monsters formed into overlay units and spiralled into a galactic portal before exploding to release the monster sealed in it for so long.

The mark recognised to be similar to '17' shined in gold at the centre of the field for seconds, upon the release of the nightmare. "Xyz Summon! Rise! Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Drake roared as a second simultaneous roar thrusted out onto the field as all they could see was a giant cocoon.

"Wow, that was the second most intense Number Summoning sequence I have seen," Terra complimented as he shifted his eyes blanking and shrugged. "Oh yeah there's boss, third most intense,"

"Awaken!" Drake shouted laughing as the purple aura around him peeled and widened upon the cocoon opening. Six long legs shot out of the monster as it revealed its true self. The monster was a medium sized blue-scaled dragon with three pairs long wings adorned to its back and a jewelled metal clad of armour on its head. From the right horn, the foreign number '17' was shown (**2000**→**2200**/0)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2).

Mira gulped upon seeing this but still remained calm. "That's not too bad,"

Drake chuckled at the thought of his target's ignorance. "By detaching a Xyz Material from my Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, I can increase its ATK by 500," he explained as an overlay unit plunged into the dragons horn and it screamed a devastating roar (**2200**→**2700**/0)(Xyz Material: 2→1). "That is the power I desire, the power that will make me defeat all who have taken the spotlight from me. I will set a card and end,"

Mira stared motionlessly at the nightmare of a challenge, she couldn't respond. In three turns, Drake has taken out 3000 of her Life Points and Xyz Summoned a Number will a potential to gain ATK over 3000, all because of her little mistakes.

"What's the matter little girl? Did the big bad Number take your only chances of winning," Terra snarled to Mira in a patronising voice, despite the fact he was only a few years older. "Your so gonna get stomped,"

Mira lowered her head as she had completely lost hope in herself. It was impossible for her to make a comeback with a hand like that: Salvage, Atlantean Heavy Infantry, Moray of Greed and Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon. Sure she could easily Special Summon her Poseidra by using Salvage and Atlantean Heavy Infantry, but it would be taken out by Number 17: Leviathan Dragon the next turn.

"Heh, pathetic!" Terra shouted while laughing manically. "You can't even draw and start your turn,"

Exhaling a lot of air, she drew a card… Reload. After hesitation of what to do, she made up her mind. "Alright, I activate my Salvage, returning my Deep Sea Diva and Atlantean Pikeman from the Graveyard to my hand," she smiled as a two glowing auras appeared onto her hand as they materialised into the ideal cards. "Next I activate my Moray of Greed, shuffling my Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon and Atlantean Pikeman from my hand into my deck. So that I can draw three cards," she explained as the light wisped into her deck as three more cards shot out, making her hand contain six cards. However, none of the cards in her hand were capable of getting rid of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon and none looked new. Groaning slightly, Mira was forced to activate the card that she drew at the beginning of her turn. "I activate Reload,"

Upon seeing Mira draw a new hand of five, Drake shrugged as he was actually impressed by how easily she has merely searched a high proportion of her deck while maintaining a high hand count. _'Perhaps her deck is not shred worthy as I thought,'_

"I Normal Summon my Codarus in Attack Position!" she shouted as a moderately sized beautiful blue and white scaled serpent embraced the field as the gems attached to it glittered magnificently (**1400**→**1600**/1200)(Level 4). Terra laughed upon seeing the card, but Drake upon realising its effect, stared at it like a brick wall. "I activate the effect of Codarus, tributing Lemuria, the Forgotten City to destroy two cards on your side of the Field. I select your Number 17: Leviathan Dragon and your Face-down," she explained as the infant serpent roared a beam of water, the entire background shattered into an infinite amount of pixels as it enveloped around the target: Number 17 Leviathan Dragon and the revealed Zeus' Breath that exploded instantly.

"You're no fun," Drake moaned as he was unprotected against the slightly weakened infant serpent (**1600**→**1400**/1200).

"Codarus, direct attack," Mira ordered as the serpent breathed a stream of water that impaled Drake, staggering him backwards (Drake: **4000**→**2600** Life Points).

"Fluke," was all Drake could respond as he gritted his teeth. Slowly losing his cool.

Mira slashed two cards out of her hand Face-down as she signalled the end of her turn. "I will set two cards Face-down, you're up,"

"Alright, I draw!" Drake shouted drawing his second card to a small hand of two. "I activate my **Aqua Draw**, banishing two Fish-Type monsters in my Graveyard to draw two cards," he explained as two cards from his Graveyard floated into the air, before they faded into the surroundings: Two-Head Shark and Anchor Shark. Light illuminated from Drake's deck as he drew the two cards making his hand size three. "I will Normal Summon my Big Jaws in Attack Position (**1800**/300)(Level 3) and because I Normal Summon a Fish-Type monster, I can Special Summon my Shark Stickers in Attack Position (**200**/1000)(Level 3),"

Mira stared at the cyborg shark and a thin sly blue shark. "Oooh… Another Xyz Summon is going to happen," she replied unimpressed and sarcastic. "I'm so scared,"

"You have changed," Drake muttered as he snapped his fingers upon the monsters forming bright and vibrant Overlay Units. "I will Overlay my 2 level 3 monsters to create an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon…Rise my favourite, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" he roared as a flying mechanical plane bursted out a red dimensional hole and soared through the sky, as it held two chained sharks that piloted it (1900/1100)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2). "Time for me to cripple you to nothing, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, attack Codarus,"

"I expected more from the prodigy Duelist that was supposed to be the best of the best," Mira replied as he pressed a button that revealed her Face-down. "I activate my Poseidon Wave," she explained countering as a stream of water impailed the shark carrier as it staggered Drake backwards (Drake: **2600**→**1800** Life Points). Drake was left gritting his teeth as Terra remained shocked yet curious. "Disspointing!" she spat as he was greatly unimpressed.

Gripping tightly onto the last card in his hand, Drake grunted as he slammed it down agressively. "Nonetheless, I will equip my Submersible Carrier Aero Shark with Overlay Overload, increasing its ATK by its Rank times 100 and allowing me to activate its effect as many times per turn," Drake explained silently and emotionlessly as the overlay units thrusted sharply around the carrier (**1900**→**2200**/1100). "I activate the effect of by Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, detaching a Xyz Material from it to inflict 100 points of damage for each card in the Banished Zone. Overlay Overload allows me to activate its effect again!"

Mira shivered as she witnessed the Xyz Materials thrust into the jet ship (Xyz Material: 2→1→0) as it dropped a ray of bombs underneath it towards Mira, who was knocked off her feet onto the ground fatally (Mira: **1000**→**800**→**600** Life Points). Coughing violently, Mira felt the dark smog around her as it corrupted her soul.

_**"It is time puppet, for the strings to move,"**_

Mira gasped as she heard a familiarity in that montage of two voices. "No…It can't… Be…" her voice trembled as the darkness swarmed her completely. The white plain pendant that attached her neck glittered as it vanished and reappeared onto her head, controlling her. Drake stared in awe as Terra only laughed in amusement.

_**"That is your fate, for a bright future my child. This world has to fall for the brighter future in the Outer Barian World,"**_

Mira couldn't speak as the darkness engulfed her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the distance away in the Heartland Hospital, Yuusake was sat slouched on a chair as he gazed upon Kai and Isaac, who laid unconscious on their separate beds. Both were bruised and bandaged nearly equally from the pain they suffered by the hands of the Numbers.

The small room was undercrowded as only Yuusake, Kai, Isaac and the floating Libra was there. This was because; the staff was essentially busy at the moment with other patients.

The room was silent by the small tension between Yuusake and Libra. Until, the floating spirit calmly said._** "Yuusake… Will you help me?" **_he asked pausing for a respond. But he got nothing. _**"The weight of the world rests on you to collect the Numbers now that you were chosen for me to be your guide,"**_

Yuusake lowered his head as he rested himself upon putting his hand on his forehead. _'No… No… I can't make others get hurt by the Numbers,'_ Yuusake thought as he hesitantly got up to face Libra. "I-I'm sorry, this is too much for me to handle. I would only be a hindranc-"

Yuusake's voice croaked as he felt a dense headache, similar to the one he felt when facing against the thing that Libra informed as a Shadow – but stronger – as he knelled down on the ground and clenched his head. _**"You might as well watch the fun Yuusake Hikari and Libra,"**_the dominant voice suggested in a calm and sophisticated, yet dark and malevenont manner. _**"Unless you want me to cut the thread of life,"**_

Libra's heart glowed as the Number '96' thumped from it as he recognised the being behind the montage of voices. _**"Superbia, stop this madness!"**_ he shouted losing his cool.

_**"Your race is filled with ignorance," **_the Voice responded emotionlessly as Yuusake felt the air to become more dense as everything around him was held still. Except Yuusake and Libra. _**"You people of this filthy world are so much more inferior to us. I am not Superbia, I am the Oracle... But even then, I am both Superbia and the Oracle in one voice,"**_

Yuusake felt confused how the enemy addressed itself using 'I' when the Voice was of two people. Before he could react, a bright flash of light enveloped around them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The light radiated and shimmered through the alleyway as Yuusake appeared to witness the close duel between Mira and Drake. Attaching his D-Gazer effortlessly on, he scattered his eyes to the holographic board to find out each players Life Points (Mira: **600** Life Points)(Drake: **1800** Life Points). Despite the fact that Mira was losing, Yuusake was impressed that she somehow actually managed to hold off against the top Duelist of Heartland Middle School.

"Take your turn," Drake spat at the remnants of what was Mira.

A smug grin formed on the innocent face of Mira as she felt up high a card up in the sky. _**"Take this mortals, I activate the Spell Card known as Oraculous Pendant - Silent Birth,"**_ she explain in a different more malevolent and arrogant voice was twisted in its own nature. Illuminating beams of rainbow-like colours shot out into the distance as it swirled around the darkness.

Drake stared at it completely devastated. "What the fu-"

_**"The effect activates by banishing a Xyz Monster in my Graveyard,"**_ the possessed Mira explained as the card Evigishiki Merrowgeist floated in the air before a dark vortex floated around it, as a demonic hand grabbed it. _**"I can overlay monsters from my hand, Field and Graveyard with the same level of the banished monster to Xyz Summon an Oracle Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that's Rank is the same Rank as the banished monster,"  
**_

Libra's eyes widened in complete fear as he heard the cards effect. _**"More or less, a powerful Rank 4 Xyz Monster will be Xyz Summoned,"**_

An aroma of light and darkness peeled off of the black vortex as Mira raised her hand once again. "I will offer my level 4 Codarus on the Field with my level 4 Atlantean Dragoons and level 4 Mermail Abyssmander in my hand, to create an Overlay Network!" she shouted as she began her chant.

_**"Awaken from your long slumber oh angelic warrior! Descend down into this inferior world and cast your judgement upon this filty world! Fear the eternal wish... Rise my chosen one, Knight of the Oracle - Trophonius,"**_

Yuusake gasped as he saw the grey armoured knight with a red cape. A bird swooped beside him on his shoulders, as it was allured by the white emblem that was attached to his forehead, almost mimicking Mira. The muscular figure had no helmet on, showing its bearded chin and curved head. "What is this thing?" he asked confused as he saw the knight pull out its hellish blade (**2000**/2500)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 3).

"I don't care that you have a new toy, you've still lost," Drake snarled hiding his emotions underneath him as he expended his arms to point out the stats of his opposing monster equipped with Overlay Overload (**2200**/1100), Submersible Carrier Aero Shark. "Your monster is disappointing, it weaker than mine,"

Mira shook her head. _**"Impertinent child. You see this monster as inferior to yours yet you have not read its effect, the table turning effect,"**_ the possessed Mira said giggling in delight. _**"The effect of my Knight of Oracle - Trophonius allows me to swap the ATK and DEF of all Face-up monsters on the field. That'snot all; During the Battle Step of the Battle Phase, the effect of all monsters he battles is negated... Wishful Aura!"  
**_

Libra's glittering eyes widened as the floating entity saw the red aura form around the monster as it roared into its true form. The average blade roared into a hellfire as everything around the mighty warrior succumbed to the change in gravity (**2000**→**2500**/2500→2000)(**2200**→**1000**/1000→2200). "It is an anti-Number Xyz," he commented strictly amazed. "That thing that is controlling her, it is the cause of this,"

_**"Knight of the Oracle - Trophonius, attack Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"**_ the possessed Mira shouted as the hellish knight leaped in the air and sliced his blade at the flying fortress that was bisected in half from the centre. In the matter of minutes, the remains of the shark exploded in anguish as the pain smacked through Drake who staggered backwards (Drake: **1800**→**300** Life Points). _**"I end my turn,"**_

"Minor setback," Drake responded gripping onto his leg that received a fatal cut from the slash, as he knelled onto the ground. "I… Will defeat it next turn and win this duel,"

Mira responded with a demonic grin. _**"Your hand is empty, your too useless and too weak to defy the gods. Trophonius's effect is continuous, it only detaches one Xyz Material during my Standby Phase... So during the seventh turn it is on the field, it will have no Xyz Materials and therefore Oraculous Pendant - Silent Birth will destroy itself and its effect will destroy Trophonius... It's impossible for you to turn the tables and claim victory, so just face the fact. I've won,"**__**  
**_

"No!" Drake shouted leaping up in some form of determination, as he continued to clutch his leg. "I will beat this thing, and I know how to defeat it,"

Laughter roared from the surroundings as the emblem on Mira's forehead glowed. _**"How can you defy the gods when you don't even know what you are going to even draw? Clearly impossible!"  
**_

"Because… I… Believe I can do it… For her,"

_**"Don't be so cliche,"**_ the hollow Opponent responded in a smug grin, as it responded with full confidence. _**"The Dueling Legends have all said that, but they were destined to fall into demise one day. Every single pathetic Duelist in this filthy world has said that in a different way, but they all wither into nothingness when they come face to face with a god,"  
**_

Drake clenched his fingers onto the top of his deck and sharply drew. Upon reading the card and analysing the possibilities, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, I activate my Salvage, allowing me to add 2 Water Attribute monsters with 1500 or less ATK from my Graveyard to my hand: Skull Kraken and Shark Stickers are perfect for my victory," he said as the water splashed from the ground into Drake's hand, as it materialised into two cards. "I Normal Summon my Skull Kraken in Attack Position (**600**/1600)(Level 3), which I will use its effect to destroy Oraculous Pendant – Silent Birth. Without that, your Knight of the Oracle – Trophonius is destroyed without any support"

Mira stared completely devastated as the black bone kraken raised up into the field from the hidden shadows. The Thick black toxic was released from its mouth, engulfing the emblem-like pendant that shattered in a spark of trouble. The mass of electricity spreaded through the dark knight that was obliterated in a stream of red volts. _**"Impossible, you can't defeat the wish maker. It has only been the seventh tur-"  
**_

"Skull Kraken, direct attack!" Drake interrupted as the giant fortress of bones thrashed its large tentacles down upon Mira, who was thrown back into the soggy mud by the unrelenting force (Mira: **600**→**0** Life Points). The overwhelming aura faded from Mira as she flopped by a short spasm before drawing her last breath. Drake stared at her with some sort of flaw in his eyes. He was hollow.

"Mira!" Yuusake shouted as himself alongside the floating Libra gushed through towards his fallen friend.

No reply.

"_**It is Superbia, he has **__**kept her hostage like the thing controlling Kai did**__**,**__** Ira's Shadow,**__**"**_ Libra informed as the glowing purple '96' marked his body. _**"These Numbers, they are the answers to the puzzle. Number 39: Utopia holds the memories of my name and reason for existing. Number 96: Dark Mist holds the memories of the suffe**__**ring that has been caused in this**__** interdimensional war,"**_

"Interdimensional war?"

Libra nodded, but within seconds gasped. Yuusake turned around to see the side of the East Coast where Drake and Terra were. An alien mark covered both Drake and Terra, around their right knucle and right shoulder respectively. A swarm of darkness covered them from the ground, as they vanished from sight.

"What is this?" Yuusake asked completely puzzled.

"_**Ira,"**_ was all Libra could bother to say as all remained silent.

…

…

As Yuusake and Libra departed the alleyway, carrying Mira; two figures appeared from within the shadows five minutes afterwards. "Well, well, well, it looks like the high and mighty Drake Merwin as defected from Team Bombardment," the shrilling voice of Slyth said, feeling insecure yet greedy upon the outcome. The near silent and muscular Bulk merely shrugged upon this setback. "Jason won't be amused by this. Simply, he will eliminate Drake Merwin and we will be much closer to big cash,"

Bulk nodded as Slyth laughed, like a maniac. His voice echoed through the coming night.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Chapter 3 was nearly as difficult as the hardest Chapter so far to write (Chapter 1). I just couldn't shorten the duel without making it too disappointing, so I had to drop some stuff I wanted to include in the Chapter. Hopefully, I won't have that problem in the later Chapters of this Arc.**_

_**Thanks for reading, I appreciate the comments and criticism!**_

_**##########**_

Oraculous Pendant – Silent Birth

[Spell/Equip]

By banishing a Xyz Monster in your Graveyard: you can Xyz Summon a "Oracle" monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters from your hand, field and Graveyard as Xyz Materials and equip this card to the monster. When the monster equipped to this card has no Xyz Materials, destroy it.

_**########## **_

Knight of the Oracle - Trophonius

[Warrior/Xyz/Effect]

3 level 4 monsters

As long has this card is face-up monster the field, the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field is swapped. When this card attacks a monster, negate its effect before the Damage Step. During your Standby Phase, detach a Xyz Material from this card or destroy it.

(2000/2500)

_****__**########## **_

_**?: **__I would like to inform everyone, there is a Tournament known as the Heartland Crystal Cup. The winner of the Tournament will receive a rare monster known as a Number. Entry tests are on during 6:00pm at the Heartland Stadium._

_**Libra:**__ Yuusake, you must get every opportunity to enter it. Otherwise, a Number card will be lost in the hands of a powerful Duelist that will only get more powerful. Or the enemies could steal the prize._

_**Card Mania has announced a miniature Tournament where the prize is **__**a Number**__**.**__** However, there is a bigger challenge infront of Yuusake than just the competitors in it. Chapter 4: Photon Rampage!**__**  
**_

_**Yuusake:**__ Can't someone else do it_


	5. Chapter 4: Photon Rampage (Part One)

**Chapter 4: Photon Rampage (Part One)  
**

* * *

In a chasm of pure red crystal rocks, five figures all stood in line as they looked up the large margin of stairs. At the top of the mountain of stairs was a throne made of red stone, occupied by a sixth figure that was shrouded in the shadows. The figure held out his hand up at the hovering jewelled crystal the resembled a petal, as it glowed bright. _**"Time is growing short, we must act now while we still can,"**_ the feminine voice of the Oracle spreaded quickly through the dense royal halls. _**"We must grab the Numbers while we still can. For the sake of the Outer Barian World!"**_

"For the sake of the Outer Barian World!" the other five repeated in a cheer, as the sixth on the throne was silent.

_**"Soon we will destroy the Astral World before they can destroy us,"**_ the Oracle finished as the radiant petal dimmered grey and silence followed the six warriors of the Barian World. Soon afterwards, the red glowing balls floated up from the ground into the dying sky.

…

…

The figure that sat on the throne vanished into a purple ray from its eyes, reappearing amongst its companions. "Things aren't looking so well in finding Invidia or collecting the remaining Numbers," the ringleader that wore a white cloak, with a golden crown-like object on his head and a black mask around his purpling eyes said. Turning his attention to one of them – the muscular Barian in a black cloak with a while mask around his red eyes – who he asked. "Ira, how many Numbers do we have?"

"The army possesses 15 Numbers," the recognised Ira replied in fear towards his superior, despite the fact Ira was the tallest of the group. However, it was he said to Superbia was in fact a lie; Number 96 wouldn't be included in the list because Yuusake Hikari and Libra have obtained it, temporally. "Superbia, true the army hasn't gained anything since the day before yesterday, but I have distributed the Numbers accordingly and collected an army. The targets when found will be eliminated,"

The recognised Superbia nodded firmly upon hearing this. "I'm counting on your Ira to produce good results. You are the General of the Outer Barian Lords after all, the Indomitable General," he complimented with complete pride in himself. "You were the one out of us seven that the Oracle chose to use the Shadow and enter the human world at Barian strength without the use of a Sphere Cube, instead of me who outranks you all,"

Ira stared at Superbia. His eyes frustrated at it glowed red. "…How nice of you to rub in your superiority over us," he responded quite bitterly as he clicked his fingers. Appearing in his right gloved hand, a piece of paper. "Here is a list of all the humans that are part of our army," he informed with a slight edge of amusement as he gave it to Superbia and vanished.

Superbia's eyes stared at the four remaining Barian's: Acedia, Avarita, Gula and Luxuria. "Acedia, I have a task for y-"

"What a pain!" the Barian moaned in an attempt to interrupt its superior, as it slumped down on the floor groggily. "Can't somebody else do it… Can't I just brainwash someone…" he protested rather grumbly and slow as he continued to lay on the floor, even lean his body against the red rock.

Superbia looked towards the other three as they wrenched out the green robed and light blue eyed Barian, Acedia. "Now, back to what I was going to say," Superbia gave a broad smile towards the four. "I will need you four to go to the Inner Barian World,"

"What a drag! Why should we bother our defeated rivals?" Acedia complained yet he gave no effort to escape his companions grip. "Ten years ago, didn't you moan on and on about how incompetent and useless they are?"

"Yes them," The robed Superbia nodded before continuing on. "However, the Barian Sphere Cube is within their territory. Without that, the only possible way to collect Numbers is through Ira, because us Barian's don't have the power to interact with other dimensions by our own power,"

Superbia's eyes glowed purple once again as he held out his right hand, containing a pristine royal white glove. "You can certainly conquer those inferior whelps," he said as his hand glowed purple. Suddenly, the four underling Barians vanished faded into their portals. Superbia then pointed his right hand up as he clicked it.

…

…

Suddenly seven tablets erupted from the mountainous steps as the circled the throne with words scattered around them, in chronological order from height: the 'Lecherous Lady', the 'Voracitious Lord', the 'Aviditious Lord', the 'Tranquil Lord', the 'Indomitable General', the 'Innocent Prince' and the 'Gem Archlord'. Bright radiant light ascended through each tablet as the crystallise petal shined once again.

Superbia's eyes once again glowed purple once again. _'I'm counting on you, for the sake of the Outer Barian World. For the sake of myself, the soon to be ruler of th__is world,'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake Hikari laid himself on a chair in the small and beautiful Reception Room at the Hospital. Bored out of his mind, he leaned his head on the arm rest on the left of him, briefly yawning. After fiddling with the plant to the right of him and staring at the TV with complete boredom, there was only one thing he can say… "What a dull weekend," he moaned referring to the date, Saturday 3nd December 2050.

He could have done something fun with his friends and family during the weekend, but he would have been lucky to find someone. The cards – Numbers – revealed themselves upon him yesterday and brutally assaulted his friends: Mira, Kai and Isaac in a seemingly life threatening situation, while his aunt and uncle were still busy working in Card Mania. Nevertheless, even if there was someone that Yuusake could hang out with, he wouldn't because he had a duty to help his friends in this tough situation.

Libra at the moment appeared out of thin air beside Yuusake. _**"Well, nobody chooses w**__**hen they are born and when they die. Any divine intervention can alter a person's fate,"**_ he explained blankly continuing. _**"However, as creations to explore this world, we are the ones that decide how our life operates and what decision we take. The many mo**__**ments you face in your life are what matter, not the class in which you are born in. That is what matters,"**_

After listening to Libra, Yuusake blankly stared at the TV as he was suddenly interested with it. An advertisement started, showing a man with green-dyed curvy hair and brown eyes. The wealthy man wore a large black tuxedo that was in pristine condition and had a black tie attached to the white shirt underneath. He was the vice president of Card Mania, Leonardo Hikari – the brother of Yuudai and the uncle of Yuusake – smiling in the midst of forgotten chaos. _"I would like to inform everyone, Card Mania is holding a Tournament known as the Heartland Crystal Cup. The winner of the Tournament will get the privilege to test out a new Archetype made by__ Card Mania, and…"_ he paused as he grabbed a card from out his pocket for everyone to see… Number 11: Big Eye.

"WHAT!" Yuusake shouted completely devastated at what he saw. One of the cards he was assigned to gain by Libra was in the hands of his uncle, who would no more than to become a puppet to Card Mania and the Numbers. "It can't be! It can't f*cking be!"

"_Entry tests are on during 6:00pm at the Heartland Stadium. Best of luck to all of you,"_ the Voice of Leonardo's blossomed as the advert ended. Yuusake was completely shocked at what he saw.

Libra hovered over Yuusake with a grim expression. _**"Yuusake, you must get every opportunity to enter it. Otherwise, a Number card will be lost in the hands of a powerful Duelist that will only get more powerf**__**ul. Or the enemies could steal the prize,"**_ he explained with a rush of reckless emotion – for the first time – as he knew it was the only resort. Upon hearing it, Yuusake literally had no other choice.

He had to win it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the newly formed gang led by Terra was located in an underground chamber deep in the Sewers of the Heartland East Coast. The room was a small room with blue brick walls, and one wooden door.

Opposite to the door, Terra rested his legs on the wooden desk as he was sat on a wooden chair. Acompanying him, was one of Terra's two bodyguards – a sly fourteen year old teenager that wore a black jacket with chains thrilling out – with curiosity. After a brief pause, Terra began the conversation. "Gago! What is it you want?" he asked laughing slightly at the nickname from the ear pierced teen, whose hair was covered in a large pointy hat.

The teen recognised as Gago smirked. "Since you returned back yesterday, you haven't been yourself lately bro. What's happened to you?"

Terra hesitantly paused before thinking of what to say. "…I get some sort of odd vibe from watching both Drake and that girl… Whatever her name… Oh yeah where was I… Duel…" he replied planting his feet onto the ground and leaning his arm onto the desk. "There is some sort of relationship between them, despite their complete differences. Their decks are similar and they have some knowledge of the other's strategies. Gago, I want you to accompany Drake on a task that I will give you,"

"Yes bro, I will do this for you," Gago nodded before arching a puzzled expression after a brief pause. "… Um… Bro… What is it that you want me to do?" he asked totally confused of what the leader could say. Normally, someone like Gago was only here to defend Terra – who literally does nothing – or something else little. Not something big like a heist.

"Have you seen the news? Concerning Card Mania," Terra asked, grinning upon Gago's grim nod upon realization of what is going to happen. "You and Drake will infiltrate Card Mania and steal Number 11 from them,"

Gago's eyes widened upon hearing this from Terra. "But bro, don't we need more people for it to work," he protested but Terra ignored as the threatening shadow looped around him, eyes glowing deep red. Gago obeyed in fear as he walked away.

…

…

Within roughly an hour since the rest of Terra's faction had left to hunt for Numbers or complete other missions, someone gently knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," Terra said remarkably bored as the door creaked open revealing the figure from outside it; an obvious woman in a pink Barian-themed cloak and wore a unidentifiable alien mask, hidden in the shadows of the hood. "Who in the hell are you!"

The cloaked figure giggles as her eyes glowed pure blue. "Heh-heh-heh… I am one of the Seven Outer Barian Lords sweetie, Luxuria is the name," she introduced in an alluring tone as she played with her hood, throwing it backwards to reveal her face from within the hood. Her blonde long vibrant hair floated in the air as Terra glanced at her mask, a golden petit mask that looked like it was for a masquerade ball. "Sweetie pie, I am here to talk to Ira. So could you tell me where he is like a good gentleman?"

Terra responded in a phony shrug. "Dunno,"

Luxuria gave a cruel grin upon that. However, interrupting them, the black hazy bear-like shadow of Ira appeared from the depths of the forgotten abyss. **"What is it that you want!" **the Shadow shouted towards Luxuria slightly irritated. Upon realizing why Luxuria was here, the Shadow grimed. **"Have your subordinates gave the keys to my subordinates?"**

Luxuria nodded honestly to the Shadow's question. "Yes, the three should have done it by now," she answered as she crossed her arms. "My men can't obviously steal Number 11 from the Card Mania warehouse without them finding out my identity. You better have good enough slaves to succeed; a powerful Number rests in the balance,"

The bears thick red eyes glared at Terra, who groggily got up from his chair to get notes. "God I hate this cr*p hideout," Terra moaned reverting back to his usual self as he searched through his drawers in the wooden desk. After a few minutes, Terra had found the paper and gave them to Luxuria. "I assigned Gago aka Brad Logan and Drake Merwin to obtain the Number,"

Luxuria grinned upon hearing Drake's name being mentioned as she licked her lips with her acidic tongue. "Interesting… Is it the same Drake Merwin as…" she commented pausing to Terra's excitement as he leaped up. Silence paused in the room as she whispered the valuable information into Terra's ear. Shock aspirated into Terra's eyes as he pushed Luxuria backwards slightly and sprinted out of the door like a rocket.

"**Luxuria, why did you tell him this!" **the Shadow spat in rage as Luxuria gave an alluring grin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake sharply arrived at the Heartland Duel Stadium for the entry test, only to realise it was actually moved inside due to the rain. Upon entering, Yuusake gazed in awe at the large hallway to realise the atmosphere was completely different to how he expected it to be. Instead of it being like a nerve wreaking and aggressive _audition_, it was a calm and sophisticated… Party?

Around the massive hall, four duels were held at the same time containing some random Duelist against some random Bouncer. While four Bouncers were on the duel ring, the rest were actually doing their primary job, orbiting the perimeters in case of danger.

"Welcome to the entrance test," welcomed Leonardo from the balcony straight infront of Yuusake. He wore the same old black tuxedo and black tie, but this time held a microphone as he acted as an announcer. The calm and sophisticated wealthy Duelists all applauded in a gental way, yet they stared at Leonardo with mainly greed for getting the prize. "Each of you who want to volunteer will get your opportunities to take the test for entry for the Crystal Cup. All you need to do is duel one of the four Bouncers that will be the Proctor in this case and win. Seems easy with them using a Generation 1 Bouncer Deck… Well, all the duels are recorded and only the top 8 will get their entry into the Crystal Cup," he informed them as the audience cheered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Both Drake and Gago had successfully infiltrated the centre of the warehouse, where the Number card was. The card was held in a container on a table, in-between a wall of crates. "Say Drake, who do you think will get to keep Number-" he said suddenly interrupted by a direct punch on the face by Drake.

Gago skidded backwards as the blue mark 16 appeared on his wrist upon reacting to the hit. "I am getting real tired of you, Gago. I remembered last year when you left Team Bombardment and abandoned us. Your stupid if you thought I would forget it," Drake snarled as the golden mark 17 appeared on his knuckle. "I overheard that Terra sent you to find my secrets. I wonder what would happen if you and your Number mysteriously disappeared,"

Gago didn't react, only grinned. "Fine. I might aswell take you out and permanently seal you away," he threatened. Drake merely laughed, responding in a cold smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Within one hour, exactly eleven duels took place for entry into the Top 8 – not much of a surprise that the Bouncers lost against EVERY single opponent. What Yuusake was surprised about was the range of skills they performed and the powerful aces they used: Fabled Dianaira, **Neo ****Lycan**** Buster**, Naturia Hydrangae, Genex Solar, Handcuff Dragon, Iron Chain Repairman, Vylon Disigma, Master Gig, Turret Warrior, XX-Saber Faultroll and **Galactic Hero**. If he could recall correctly from what Isaac had told him, most of these cards are main decked in Synchro Archetypes. It was a great surprise to see decks still take overwhelming dominance despite having no Synchros to resort to because of them being banned. ALL of them could easily defeat Yuusake with or without the help of Number 39. If any of them got their hands on the prize…

"What's the point," Yuusake said to Libra. At last, he sighed as a minuscule of tears dropped from his eyes and splattered on the ground. "There's no way of me making the top 8!" he shouted as mutters amassed around his neighbouring audience.

"_**Yuusake…"**_ Libra said softly to his companion as he felt the emotions he was feeling at the moment. It was like in a competition, an average joe performing a talent immediately after a full on contender got a standing ovation for their superior go. A small novice trapped forever in a thick layer of shadow. _**"You must believe in your deck, it is the last draw that counts,"**_

Shortly after listening to Libra, Yuusake simmered down tremendously as he tugged onto the Synchro Monster that was part of his father's deck, Orient Dragon. Even before Yuudai vanished, Synchro Monsters were banned due to the conflicts and rebellions after the World Duel Carnival. Many Synchro orientated Duelists demanded for Synchro Monsters to continue growing and for Xyz Monsters to be slashed altogether because the only finalists in the World Duel Carnival were Xyz Duelists, but Industrial Illusion denied that and ignored Synchro Monsters like they did with Ritual Monsters. As a result, rebellions were caused and stopped five years ago, when the government forcefully banned Synchros.

'_Orient Dragon must be a message, what are you telling me dad?'_ Yuusake thought putting the card back into his pocket as he listened to the remaining gossip across the audience.

"Hey, have you seen that guy duelling the Bouncer,"

"Who wouldn't, he's the twelfth Duelist and is in the 3rd lot. Therefore, he's the last one duelling before the next four come up,"

"His duel is extremely slow… Maybes he might lose,"

"Doesn't matter if he wins or loses. He will not get the prize because none of them defeated the Bouncer with flawless tactics like Basileus,"

Yuusake turned his attention to the duel on the top left side, with his D-Gazer carefully attached. A young man that wore a skulled pirate hat, a white pirate-themed shirt and black pirate-themed trousers was against a muscular man that was obviously the Bouncer (Davy: **2100** Life Points)(Proctor: **1000** Life Points). By process of elimination, the pirate was named Davy because all of the Bouncers had D-Network usernames called 'Proctor'.

"Dark Blade, attack your pathetic Papa-Corn!" the Bouncer ordered as the black demonic knight in a red cape (**1800**/1500)(Level 4) slashed its blade aggressively on the old cartoon corn (**1200**/800)(Level 4) that exploded into a thousand pixels (Davy: **2100**→**1500** Life Points). "I end my turn,"

The young man wearing a black D-Gazer over his right eye and a cutlass D-Pad grunted. "Arrr! Me Navy will crush you!" he shouted drawing a card as he grinned. "I Normal Summon my Phantom Ship in Attack Position!" he shouted again as a black hazy ship emerged from the ground (**900**/1800)(Level 4). "By halving his ATK and DEF, the effect of my** Phantom Ship** allows for me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard (**900**→**450**/**1800**→**900**). Fear the Papa Corn!" he shouted as the ancient corn with a black cape emerged back onto the field (**1200**/800)(Level 4). "OVERLAY! And rise Number 50: Blackship of Corn!"

The black and brown overlay unit rised into a black hole before exploding out in a ray of light. As the dense light faded, the true monster was revealed; a ghostly wooden ship floating in the air with the '50' mark on its sail (**2100**/1500)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). The audience gasped at its tremendous power, similar to the times when Drake Summoned his Number 17 to take out Kai. They didn't understand it… And never will.

"What the…" the Bouncer paused completely shocked as he shifted his head around in fear.

"Arr, the revenge hath come. I activate the effect of Number 50: Blackship of Corn; by detaching a Xyz Material from it, I can destroy a monster with less ATK and inflict 1000 points," Davy explained as he smirked upon the Bouncer's shocked face. The ghost ship fired a bolt of cannons (Xyz Material: 2→1) at the knight that exploded on contact. The shockwave crashed into the Bouncer who staggered steadily into the wall, as even it cracked by the impact (Proctor: **1000**→**0** Life Points). The unconscious Bouncer barely flopped onto the floor as the crowd continued to mutter.

"What was that card?"

"I dunno, but Ace Basileus will still win the Tournament,"

"I know you've been an Ace fan girl since he won last year's Inter-Regional Tournament, but can't you give the others a chance. That Davy Navy guy sure was decent,"

"Not decent enough to make the top 8,"

Yuusake glanced back as he saw Davy Navy heading to leave the room. True Yuusake needed to stay there and get entry for the Crystal Cup and win a Number, but Number 50 is dangerous like most Numbers and he must get it ASAP. But the crowd was awkward and it took agonising minutes to cut through them. After ten minutes of squirming through, Yuusake had lost Dave.

However, Yuusake heard a faint echo of scream as the floating Libra gulped from behind. _**"That was Davy Navy, the guy from before,"**_ he informed the confused Yuusake as he later continued. _**"Because our souls are connected, your hearing has increased close to mine…"**_ he explained as Yuusake nodded. Though he didn't care about what Libra said and only focused on obtaining the Number.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I will start traitor!" Gago shouted teeth gritting as he drew his sixth card and immediately started without thought. "I will Normal Summon my House Duston in Attack Position!" he shouted in triumph as array of small particles with different colourings that are shielded by a house behind it (**0**/1000)(Level 1). Drake sniggered upon seeing it, but Gago ignored him. "I will set a card, turn end,"

'_This is going to be cakewalk,'_ Drake thought grinning smugly as he drew his sixth card and glared at it. "I will Normal Summon my Big Jaws in Attack Position and Special Summon my Shark Stickers in Attack Position!" the Banishark Duelist shouted as large shark emerged onto the field with a chunk of metal within its grin (**1800**/300)(Level 3) that was accompanied by a smaller and slier shark (**200**/1000)(Level 3). "Big Jaws, attack House Duston!"

Gago grinned as the mutant shark bombarded through the house and mercilessly slashed him (Gago: **4000**→**2200** Life Points). "Ha! You destroyed by House Duston that's effect activates!" he laughed as his deck glowed upon saying that. "I will Special Summon two Red Duston monster to your side of the Field and two House Duston monsters to mine. It's a no brainer that they have to be in Defense Position,"

Drake shrugged upon seeing his field covered in two red dust particulates (0/**1000**)(Level 1)(0/**1000**)(Level 1), while Gago contained the two mother lode of dust particulates (0/**1000**)(Level 1)(0/**1000**)(Level 1). "What's the point, I will take them all out anyway,"

"You'll see," Gago replied laughing like a manic. _'He will fall to my lockdown skills,'_

"Anyway, I will go to the Main Phase 2," Drake explained as the mutant shark fell into a dimension hole much to Gago's surprise. "Big Jaws is banished, but no worries; I can Special Summon my Wingtortoise in Attack Position," he explained as a large rock-like turtle heroically appeared into the field as large bat wings was adorned to its back (**1500**/1400)(Level 3). "I will Overlay my 2 level 3 monsters into Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" he chanted as the flying fortress emerged in a jet of time as it held two sharks within it (1900/1000)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2). "I activate the effect of my Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, I can detach a Xyz Material from it to inflict 100 points of damage for each Banished Monster," he explained as the shark charged over Gago and dropped a bomb over him (Xyz Material: 2→1)(Gago: **2200**→**2100** Life Points) as he laughed at the minimal damage. "Your move,"

"Now this is where everything gets interesting," Gago said drawing another card as he proceeded his turn. "I will Normal Summon my Gagaga Magician in Attack Position," he said as a black and red robed magician with chains across its body appeared, unarmed (**1500**/1000)(Level 4). "Then I will equip my Gagaga Magician with Wonder Wand, increasing its ATK by 500," he said as a jewelled staff attached to the magicians hand as it gloated magnificently (**1500**→**2000**/1000). "Gagaga Magician attack Submersible Carrier Aero Shark,"

Drake didn't flinch as the turtle was roasted in a stream of electricity and his Life Points depleted (Drake: **4000**→**3900** Life Points). "Is that all you've got,"

Gago shook his head mercilessly as he suddenly gave a malicious smirk. "No traitor, it is time for you to face the true power of my deck… The Oja-Gaga-Dusto Lockdown!" he shouted laughing as he lost himself to the thought as the dark energy began to corrupt him completely. Before Drake could even respond, Gago pressed one of his face-downs. "I activate my Ojama Trio! This card Special Summons three Ojama Tokens to your side of the field in Defense Position,"

"WHAT!" Drake roared completely devastated as three ugly beasts wearing underwear leaped onto his territory (0/**1000**)(Level 2)(0/**1000**)(Level 2)(0/**1000**)(Level 2). There was nothing Drake could do as Gago intruded his field with a stream of dust and decay. Gago laughed as Drake's Monster Card Zone was permanently blocked from doing anything.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow, Yuusake and Libra succeeded in getting onto the roof where the aged body of Davy Navy laid motionless on the ground. Yuusake ran to the body to research it; however it was cold and lifeless. "I am the hunter that purifies this broken world!" a fearless and swift Voice said as Yuusake jolted his mind ahead of him to see the figure with the shadows. The figure wore a dark blue top hat that had hidden his face permanently and a large black trench coat with golden outlines. "I will strip that being that is corrupting and connecting to your heart and soul,"

"But then I will end up like… Him," Yuusake protested staring once again at the lifeless hollow body of Davy Navy. "Is it fair for me to di-" he was about to say but the figure revealed its right arm underneath the sleeves of the trench coat – a white plain glove joint to a metallic chunk of metal – as a red line gripped onto Yuusake's hand and snared him from escaping.

"That is a Duel Anchor, you cannot escape from judgement," the enemy explained clicking his fingers as the Augment Reality activated around them, his trench coat slowly transforming from black to white as an unidentified light shined out of his face, but it was blocked by his top hat. Seeing as Yuusake already had his D-Gazer on, all he needed to do was activate his D-Pad. Suddenly, the Phantom Thief's metallic right shined brightly as it generated a D-Pad, shaped like a crescent moon.

'AR Vision link established – duel commencing'

"DUEL!"

[Yuusake: **4000** Life Points] vs [Phantom Thief: **4000** Life Points]

"_**Phantom Thief?"**_ Libra trembled over the thought of a threatening D-Network username such as Phantom Thief.

Yuusake gritted his teeth upon looking at the username. "Only Card Mania employees can get special usernames, which means…" he muttered as the Opponent chuckled upon Yuusake's ignorance. "Your part of… Card Mania," he realised as his jaws dropped upon saying this. He knew that others who possess Numbers would target the Crystal Cup as an opportunity to gain Numbers. What he didn't expect was for Card Mania to use the Crystal Cup to trap Number users.

The enemy remained silent as he drew five cards, which signalled for Yuusake to start his turn.

"Draw!" Yuusake shouted drawing his six cards. _'What do we do…'_

"_**Extra Gate,"**_

_'But nobody uses Fusion or Synchro Monsters. Especially some guy like him,'_

"_**Trust me,"**_

Yuusake nodded thusting a card onto his D-Pad as it shot up. "I activate my Extra Gate," he smiled as a door appeared, opening to reveal a dimensional hole. "I get to select a select a level between 1 to 12, and you have to banish a monster in your Extra Deck with a level equal to it. If you don't have a monster of that level in your Graveyard, I have to discard a card… I pick 4,"

A wide smirk came over the face of the Phantom Thief. "Are you stupid, I have no Fusion or Synchro monsters in my deck. Waste of time," he snarled revealing the five cards in his Extra Deck as Yuusake skimmed through them: Number 50, Number 56, Number 72 and two other cards that's names were blocked because his fingers were over them. However, Yuusake could tell there was another Number among the two. "You're going to have to discard a card,"

Yuusake suddenly realized what Libra was setting him up to do. "I will discard my **Dayfall Knight**, which I will now banish to Special Summon my Ghost Ship from my hand, since it is a LIGHT Attribute monster," he explained as a damaged wooden pirate ship emerged onto the field with ghosts orbiting it (**1900**/1000)(Level 5).

Upon seeing the monster appear, the Phantom Thief diagonally swifted his flat right hand at the monster with disgust. "Everything you do is pointless Number Holder, I will Special Summon my Chaos Hunter in Attack Position," he smirked as a woman in brown armour and white hair appeared from within the shadows, armed with a brown deadly whip (**2500**/1600)(Level 7). Dumping a card into his Graveyard, the Phantom Thief continued explaining more to the confused Yuusake. "When you Special Summoned a monster, I can discard a card from my hand to Special Summon it. Incase your wondering, it stops you from banishing cards, so you were just lucky on that one,"

Yuusake gulped. _'Wow, he Summoned a lev__el 7 monster before __his turn__ even started__… Incredible,' _he thought continuing to glance at his hand. "I will Normal Summon my Master of the Flaming Dragonsword in Attack Position," he smiling as a muscular man appeared holding two swords embedded with fire (**1800**/900)(Level 4). "I will activate my Star Changer; decreasing the level of my Ghost Ship by 1,"

The Phantom Thief stared emotionlessly at the two monsters as a star broke off of the dead ship (Level 5→4). "Tch, you Number Holders are so boring. All you do is focus on Summoning that one card on your first turn," the Phantom Thief mocked.

"I have more than one signature!" Yuusake shouted raising his hand up as the two monsters formed into Overlay Units and spiralled into a dimensional hole. "Give me hope…Rise the guardian of the paradise, Number 39: Utopia! Attack Position!" Yuusake shouted as a wave of bright explosions unleashed a giant shining seal that floated in mid-air. Within seconds, the white wings loosed from their heart shaped formation and began to sprocket to reveal itself; a giant warrior with white wings and golden plated armour (**2500**/2000)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). The red blazing mark '39' excelled in the air before fading.

For the first time, the Phantom Thief's hazel eyes widened upon analysing Yuusake's natural body. He saw no signs of Yuusake being controlled by the Number. _'He has some form of immunity,'_

"_**Well done, now set Ego Boost,"**_ Libra explained smiling upon Yuusake's sudden grow of confidence and actual knowledge on his father's deck. _**"Therefore, no monster with less than 3500 ATK can defeat Number 39: Utopia, not that you need to worry because of its effect,"**_

Yuusake nodded. "I will set a card. Then I will end my turn," he then smirked as he with little help managed to set up a powerful starter that even top rated Duelists could fall under.

The Phantom Thief grew a cold and competitive smirk. "I guess I underestimated you. You are the fourth petty Number Holder that I will defeat. But you were the first to Xyz Summon on your first turn. Even that pathetic pirate Duelist had to lose little before Summoning his Number, which I took out easily without my ace. But I digress; I will enjoy taking everything from you,"

The final sentence was glued to Yuusake's mind. "You still must be underestimating me then if you're saying that,"

The Phantom Thief ignored Yuusake's comment as he drew the card to start his turn, the second turn of the duel. After carefully analysing his hand, his grin formed that of a maniac taking over the world. "Final turn," he boldly declared as both Yuusake and Libra were completely dumbfounded at what they just heard.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Probably one of my favourite cliff-hangers so far. But soon the mysteries behind this "Phantom Thief" will be revealed, and thumbs up if you got the reference (Not that it answers anything).**

**Obviously there are a few things I will need to confirm. ****Firstly, b****oth "Neo Lycan ****Buster" and "Galactic Hero" are made from other peoples OCs. Therefore****, some**** of the random Archetypes users will later make an appearance. ****  
**

**That is all for now (Even though I have more to say). Constructive criticism is appreciated and see ya.**


	6. Chapter 5: Photon Rampage (Part Two)

_**Authors Notes: Now that I have finished Chapter 5, I will like to inform you that I will be going on a short hiatus. Well… It might be short.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Photon Rampage (Part Two)  
**

* * *

Drake clenched his teeth as he looked at the Life Point boards once again (Drake: **3900** Life Points)(Gago: **2100** Life Points). Sure he was winning, but his field was covered with two Red Dustons and three Ojama Tokens, all in Defense Position and blocking him from using any of his monsters. Meanwhile, Gago had two House Dustons and a Gagaga Magician equipped with Wonder Wand.

Drake stared at his hand of three grimly as it consisted of: Reload, Jawsman and Surface. There was nothing he could do now to foil Gago's lockdown tactic. Unfortunately, Drake would have still been in control if only he previously went for his Number 17: Leviathan Dragon instead of his Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, yet he feared the same thing would happen to his Number as what happened with Mira.

"I've more or less secured victory over you. Haven't I traitor," Gago replied snarling as he carefully analysed his hand of two. "I will set a card Face-down. Your up traito,"

Drake gulped as he drew the fourth card, Zeus' Breath._ 'Useless… Why would I need to negate an attack when I hate these stupid things,'_ he thought shaking his head sternly. "I end my turn,"

Gago's grin widened upon seeing Drake unable to do anything. "Aren't you going to set a card or anything?... Nah, too bad for you traitor," Gago said drawing a card.

"Are you trying to bore me to death?" Drake asked remaining confident despite him being in a tough Lockdown situation.

Gago ignored as he pressed a button revealing his Face-down. "I cannot even try to stall an assault; I can see it in your eyes that you would easily counterattack it. Your so dull if you find me stupid… I activate my Face-down, Limit Reverse that Special Summons that House Duston you previously destroyed," Gago spat as a third building containing dust particles once again made its appearance onto the field (**0**/1000)(Level 1). "I will overlay my three House Dustons for Xyz Summon…" Gago smirked as the three monsters formed into Overlay Units much to Drake's surprise, as he was expecting the stall fest to last longer.

"No way!" Drake shouted realizing upon seeing the three Overlay Units collapse onto the ground that it was going to Xyz Summon a Rank 1 monster. And there was one Rank 1 Xyz Monster that would be a perfect pain in this situation…

"Rise the fourth member of the Oja-Gaga-Dusto lockdown, Baby Tiragon!" Gago shouted from his breath as a ball of fur – that resembled a tiger – bolted out of the red portal and landed onto the field, unhappy (**900**/900)(Rank 1)(Xyz Material: 3). "Time for the Oja-Gaga-Dustogon to commence. I activate the effect of Gagaga Magician, making its level 1,"

The chained magician flipped its toy staff in circles as the bright aura materialised around it (Level 4→1). _'Great, now he can easily direct attack me without worrying for me counterattacking it,'_ Drake thought as even he couldn't resist his trembling frown. _'If only I could draw the right f*cking card to get rid of this f*cki__ng sh*t he filled up my Monster Card Zone with,'_

"I activate the effect of my Baby Tiragon, detaching a Xyz Material from it to allow for my Gagaga Magician to attack you directly," Gago coldly smirked as the fluff ball ate an Overlay Unit (Xyz Material: 3→2) to allow the black magician to jump on, bypassing the dust particles that plagued Drake's field as it slammed the staff onto his head (Drake: **3900**→**1900** Life Points). "In just one more turn your defeated Drake Merwin. Won't it be easier for you to just surrender now trait-"

"NEVER!" Drake roared at the slightly younger teenager who stared in complete shock. "I will persevere and defeat you. If I can't defeat you, I can't defeat..."

Gago laughed upon listening to Drake. "Once the Oja-Gaga-Dustogon combo has set up, it will be nearly impossible for you to break it. Plus, even if you draw something like Dark Hole, the effect of each Red Duston inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points while the effect of each Ojama Token inflicts 300 points of damage to your Life Points… Say, what does that make altogether?"

"1900," was all Drake could mutter as he grimly stared at his Life Points (Drake: **1900** Life Points). Therefore, even if he draws the right card to be able to do something, Gago will just target Drake's tokens and eventually win.

"I win no matter what you do traitor," Gago grinned as he crossed his arms. "I end,"

Drake immediately drew his next card and frowned once again at the card. Drill Barnacle. _'I will have to risk it and not use Reload until later,'_ Drake thought as he glanced at two cards in his hand of five before setting them. "Two cards Face-down, I end my turn,"

Gago glared at two Face-down cards unimpressed. "I'm not that stupid you know, You're obviously bluffing. If they were any good, you would have set them last turn," he deduced drawing a card, but not caring for it because the fate of the duel was already determined on the field. "I activate the effect of my Baby Tiragon, Gagaga Magician will attack you directly!" he ordered as the black magician leaped over and fired a beam of light towards Drake (Xyz Material: 2→1).

Drake calmly pressed a button to reveal his Face-down, Zeus' Breath. "I before didn't set it because what was the point in protecting the Dustons and Ojamas, but now that my Life Points are in danger I must protect myself," he explained as a tornado swiftly blocked the attack. "You're starting to fail now, dumbass,"

Gago's confidence significantly dropped due to the fact that Baby Tiragon only had one Xyz Material left. "Shut up!" he shouted slamming a card down. "Ookazi will teach you a lesson!" he roared as the mark '16' embedded on his wrist glowed as the fire purged all around the warehouse and staggered Drake backwards (Drake: **1900**→**1100** Life Points). After a few seconds, the fire cooled down, but still existed within the warehouse. "I um… End,"

Drake drew his next card and frowned once again, Big Wave Small Wave. _'Right I have to do this,'_ he thought grimacing as he slammed the cards down that he had kept in his hand since the beginning of the duel. "I activate my Reload, I get to send my deck into my hand and draw a new hand," he explained placing his hand into his deck and drawing three cards. _'Bingo,'_

Gago stared completely shocked as he saw the card that Drake held in his hand. "U-nderwater Snow Prison!" he gulped heavily as he exhaled a lot of air.

"I can target a monster on the field and banish it, including a Ojama Token," Drake explained as a blizzard froze the underwear beast before it exploded, knocking a pit of air back at Drake (Drake: **1100**→**800** Life Points). "Furthermore, I will activate my set card; Surfacing that will allow me to Special Summon my Shark Stickers that I will tribute for my Jawsman in Attack Position,"

"Impossible!" Gago shouted completely shocked as Drake had somehow got through his lockdown strategy and was prepared for a lethal counterattack as the newly drawn card stomped onto the Field (**2600**/1600)(Level 6). Calming himself down, Gago shrugged. "Whatever, I will survive this attack and later attack the Red Dustons for the win,"

"Jawsman, attack Baby Tiragon!" Drake ordered as the shark made of jaws fired its cannon of water at the fluffy baby tiger that exploded into a thousand pixels as Gago was knocked back by the tremendous force (Gago: **2100**→**400** Life Points). Triumphantly glancing at the two cards in his hand, he placed them on his D-Pad. "I will set one cards face-down. You're up,"

"You realize you're defeated," Gago said rather confident as Drake arched an eye brow. "All I need to do is destroy two Red Dustons and your finished which I will definitely do now," he explained drawing a card as he proceeded with his turn. "Stupid Duston dead draws… I activate the effect of my Wonder Wand, tributing Gagaga Magician and destroying itself to draw two cards," he said clenching onto his deck as he rapidly drew his two cards. "It's over traitor! I've drawn the right cards!"

Drake gulped, yet he couldn't believe it because Gago's field was empty.

The darkness covered over Gago's heart as he gave a smug devilish grin. "I will Normal Summon my Gagaga Caeser in Attack Position!" Gago shouted as a wealthy man appeared wearing a upper-class royal attire as he gripped onto his spear (**1800**/600)(Level 3). "Furthermore, if I control a Gagaga monster, I can Special Summon my Gagaga Clerk from my hand in Attack Position," he said as a woman in pink hair that wore a white robe and held a book emerged onto the field gracefully (**400**/800)(Level 2). "Because I control a Gagaga monster, I can have my Gagaga Caeser attack Red Duston!"

Gago laughed as he relentlessly ordered the emperor to plunge its staff into the fire particle as it exploded on Drake.

Not paying attention to the Life Point metre, Gago's grin widened. "Gagaga Caeser's effect allows me to banish my Gagaga Magician in my Graveyard to make the level of all Gagaga monsters on the field equal to the level of the banished monster, 4," he explained embracing the power as the black aura clogged around his monsters (Level 2→4)(Level 3→4). "OVERLAY!" he screamed as the monsters formed into Overlay Units as they spiralled into a red overlay network. "Rise! Gagaga Cowboy! DEFENSE POSITION!"

The dense fire and smoke continued to cover the warehouse as Gago laughed upon having victory under his grasp. A tall and slender man appeared in a cowboy suit as he firmly held two pistols in his hands (1500/**2400**)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2).

"Take this traitor! By detaching a Xyz Material from my Gagaga Cowboy while it is in Defense Position, I can inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points! GAME OVER TRAITOR!" Gago shouted as the Overlay Unit went into the two pistols as it fired them directly at the smoke where Drake was trapped in. Small explosions ignited from the edges of the crates as they came tumbling down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leonardo stood from the balcony embracing the wonders of the Tournament Entry Test. "Well done everyone," Leonardo complimented in glee as the contestants cheered. "We have had 60 duels of perfection, let the next 60 begin!" he announced with his microphone as the lights roared out. A tall and muscular red headed Bouncer walked up the staircase to approach Leonardo.

"Sir, we have a problem," the Bouncer said to Leonardo in a urgent tone along with somewhat concerned facial expressions.

"What is it this time Alexander? Couldn't you have called in sick like Cassandra?" Leonardo responded to the inferior co-worker in a completely bored and disgusted tone, somewhat calm and quiet to not let the contestants below to hear. The red headed 6'2 Bouncer with hazel eyes whispered something into Leonardo's eyes.

Leonardo froze up hearing it. "What! Fire!" he shouted as it attracted the attention of some of the contestants. Calming down, he gently said to Alexander. "I'm sure you can take care of whats happening on the warehouse. I will take care of what's happening here. That is our fate,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the smoke cleared and the flames partially dispersed, Gago's laughed faded upon looking at Drake's Life Points (Drake: **800**→**550**→**150** Life Points). "How could you have survived that!?" Gago shouted as he was completely shocked at what he was seeing, 1300 burn damage cut down to 650. Gago's eyes widened as he saw that Drake had no face-down cards, when before the burn was inflicted he had one. "No…" he muttered voice trembling.

"Damage Diet halves the amount of effect damage I take this turn," Drake explained smirking upon himself getting a second unoccupied Monster Zone to counter heavily. "Thanks idiot,"

Sweat poured out of Gago's forehead as he looked around at the damaged and burning warehouse. His only safeguard being his Number 16. "I-I end,"

Drake's grin widened as he drew a card. "Your _perfect_ strategy failed. Without that, you face nothing but a coward and a hypocrite hiding behind a sh*t joke. I remember last year when you betrayed and abandoned us– Team Bombarment. Well, now I am going to get my revenge," he mocked coldly as he brutally slammed a card down from his hand of two. "I will Normal Summon my Hammer Shark in Attack Position," he said as a blue metallic hammerhead shark emerged onto the field aggressively (**1700**/1300)(Level 4). "Jawsman, attack Gagaga Cowboy," he ordered as the shark being (**2600**→**2900**/1600)(Level 6) roared as it pumped a stream of water at the cowboy that exploded into a thousand pixels. "Hammer Shark, take him down,"

Gago stepped back cowardly as he prepared to shield himself from the charging shark. "But NO! How can this be!? You didn't Xyz Summon your Number and you still disposed of me!" he shouted as he flinched upon the impact that knocked him down swiftly (Gago: **400**→**0** Life Points).

"You don't deserve the privilege of getting battered by my Number when you didn't even bother to use yours," Drake replied to the unconscious Gago as the snatched the Number from him, Number 16: Shock Master. Upon seeing the mark break from Gago's hand, Drake shrugged as he placed it in his pocket and looked at the fire swarming around the perimeter. "Better get the card quickly," he said coughing slightly as he went to the alter to open and find…

NOTHING!

Drake clenched his teeth angry as not even the smoke could interrupt his rage. "SHHHHIIIIII!"

"Hey! How dare you defect!"

Drake turned around, to find the aggressive Terra slamming the door from behind him. Fear aspirated in Drake's mind, but it was impossible for Terra to reach Drake with the blazing ring of fire in the middle. "I work for myself and myself only!" Drake retorted.

"No more mister nice guy! The new moon will eliminate you!" Terra shouted as a serious smug grin rang round his mouth. But there was nothing he could do at the moment, he retreated. Drake smirked as the two Numbers glowed, removing the fire in a gust of wind as he exited in the opposite direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Throughout the growing conflicts, the duel between Yuusake and the unknown person that went by the alias 'Phantom Thief' had advanced no further since the enemy's bold statement, final turn. Yuusake was completely devasted upon being said that, because the enemy wasn't aware of Number 39's effect or Yuusake's set card, Ego Boost. Silence uproared on the roof, as neither side could even talk to each other and even Libra was silent. That was until, the Phantom Thief smirked.

"That was priceless," the sadist Opponent commented upon seeing Yuusake's expression. "However, most of my victims were much more entertaining to see them beg for mercy… Shall we continue?" he said fairly rhetorically considering the fact that it was his turn anyway and he was about to make the finishing blow without any counters – as he claimed. Yuusake exhaled a lot of air as he stared at the Life Points metre (Yuusake: **4000** Life Points)(Phantom Thief: **4000** Life Points).

"You can't win, Numbers cannot be destroyed by battle except by other Numbers," Yuusake replied as he glanced at his Number 39: Utopia in Attack Position (**2500**/2000)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2) and his face-down, before looking at the Phantom Thief's monster that he Summoned on his turn; Chaos Hunter (**2500**/1600)(Level 7). It was clearly impossible for that one monster to take down Number 39: Utopia nevermind first turn kill Yuusake and even then, one Number can't first turn kill Yuusake.

Impossible…

The Phantom Thief grinned as he glared at his hand of four, and then at Yuusake's expression. "Much better," he laughed as he showed a card in his hand, Photon Lead. "This card allows for me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand, such as Kaiser Sea Horse," he explained as a purple and blue shining armoured sea horse appeared as it glared at its target (**1700**/1650)(Level 4). "Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Attribute monster and that is what I am going to do,"

Yuusake gritted his teeth as the cerulean blue aura flaked all around the emperor sea horse that vanished in a ray of light before casting down to unleash the new creation; a glittering white glowing moderately large dragon with blankets of light adorned to it like wings. "What is it!?" Yuusake shouted in question as he stared at the radiant space entity (**2500**/2000)(Level 7) in fear despite the fact it did not make a difference to Yuusake's calculated defeat.

"Photon Wyvern, arguable my favourite monster," the Phantom Thief answered still grinning with power as he pushed his flat hand forwards. "The effect of Photon Wyvern activates, destroying all set cards on the field," he explained as the radiant dragonoid roared in fury as Yuusake's face-down – Ego Boost – flipped up and exploded as the Phantom Thief laughed. "How touching, you were prepared to counterattack my monsters. Too bad my Photon Wyvern and Chaos Hunters are merely fodders for your demise,"

"I know," was all Yuusake could reply as he could imagine a Rank 7 monster being very strong, but not strong enough to break Number 39: Utopia's effect and first turn kill Yuusake. But Yuusake was only a novice and the enemy still had one card in his hand.

"_**Be brave,"**_ Libra advised to Yuusake as he hovered beside his companion. _**"Confidence is the key. It can throw **__**him off guard or to make him overuse his resources,"**_

'_OK,'_ Yuusake thought suddenly smirking as he said. "No Rank 7 monster can end my hope,"

'_Hope? How naïve. There is no hope for a puppet to the Numbers,'_ the Phantom Thief thought grinning mercilessly as he raised his hand up in the air. "This is the end of the road! Level 7 Chaos Hunter and Photon Wyvern, overlay!" he shouted as the monsters beckoned into illuminate balls as the shot up for the stars into a galactic portal.

Both Yuusake and Libra stood motionless as the waited for the chaos to begin.

"_I will construct an Overlay network… Xyz Summon… Come forth the stealer of souls, the taker of your dreams… NUMBER 11!"_ he screamed as the yellow mark 11 lighted into the sky. A red chain of nerves wrapped around it to form a demon of mysteries. Eventually it glowed bright neon as its form was seeable in Yuusake's eyes to be a gigantic cone, which was a titan in comparison to Number 39: Utopia. The giant eye opened and the ring of overlay units formed around it. Yuusake immediately recognise that that was the card that was a prize in the mini Tournament, Number 11: Big Eye (**2600**/2000)(Rank 7)(Xyz Material: 2).

"I... Am lost for words. You stole from them..." Yuusake muttered, to which the Phantom Thief laughed. "No... This card matches you. The whole time I was lured into a trap... This is a joke. the Crystal Cup is a joke. Too bad your Number isn't that much stronger than Number 39: Utopia. And then, my Numbers effect negate your attack,"

The enemy grinned malevolently as the darkness tried to soar into his head, but was somehow repelled by an unknown force. "That will be an interesting card to steal," he commented fairly confident as his eyes glared at the card. "I will detach a Xyz Material from my Number 11 to gain control of your Number 39. Temptation Glance!" he explained. The overlay unit penetrated the large white cone's eye (Xyz Material: 2→1) as it glowed red, emitting its taint onto the divine knight that became corrupted with a purple aura.

Tears saturated in Yuusake's eyes as he saw Libra become suddenly hollow and devasted. "Come back hope!" Yuusake shouted. "Comeback!"

"_**Still… That**__** isn't enough to win,"**_ the analytical Libra's eyes studied the card from the Augement Reality board. _**"Number 11: Big Eye can't attack the turn it uses that effect. Therefore, we will only take 2500 points of damage and will be able to counterattack that mo**__**ve. There's always hope Yuusake… Never lose hope,"**_ he assured Yuusake, but his confidence quivered as he saw the card that the Phantom Thief showed and then slammed down.

Omi-Gami Combo…

The key to the enemy's victory.

"The effect of Omi-Gami Combo activates, I can detach all of my Number 39's Xyz Materials to allow it to attack twice per turn," the Phantom Thief explained grinning widely as the overlay units slammed into the chest of Utopia (Xyz Material: 2→0) as the purple aura thrashed vigorously around it. "You Number Holders are full of sins, full of selfish flaws. You could have used Star Changer to disrupt my Xyz Summoning, but no – your Number is all you care about using… And I am going to use it against you… Number 39, attack your former master directly,"

Yuusake could only stare as the dark knight rigorously and mercilessly slashed its two blades at Yuusake (Yuusake: **4000**→**1500** Life Points) as he was knocked off his feet by the force of the dark knight. Vigorously slamming down near the edge of the roof in a heap of pain, Yuusake still was begging for mercy. "Please…" was all he could say, but the Phantom Thief pushed his hand flat forward to resemble paper as the corrupted angelic knight delivered the final judgement with its blade, slashing the ground as the weakened Yuusake trembled off the roof by the force of the shockwave (Yuusake: **1500**→**0** Life Points).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nearby in a popular Arcade that newly opened in Heartland, three unknown adolescence were found well hidden in the corner. One was ecstatically playing an old fashioned video game, while the other two were sitting by at a table just watching with little to do.

"YES! YES! YES!" the energetic teen that wore a white t-shirt and black jeans shouted triumphantly as he pumped his fists up into the air while jumping in his sneakers. The other two face palmed as his victory dance caught the attention of neighbouring groups. "New high score for me! I am going to reach for the stars!"

"Shadix, calm down," one of the teens sitting down said, while calmly sorting through his Deck. The teen had light blue messy hair with bangs just over his hazel eyes. He wore a short sleeve white jacket with an elbow pad attached to his arm and blue fingerless gloves. "We already know about your over competitive Personality. I don't think everyone else wants to know,"

"To bad Aero, you didn't get the high score. Only champions have a right to deny my quest to reach for the stars," the five foot and red headed teen identified as Shadix retorted. "Some weekend mini holiday this has become,"

The teen recognised as Aero gave a smirk of a remark. "If I surpassed your score, you would be wasting all of our money on trying to beat it… All night," he retorted as he slowly got up to reveal his D-Pad attached to his blue belt on his black jeans, which he repetitively tapped. "All right then. A duel might sort out this mutual rivalry,"

Shadix grinned. "Your o-"

"Hold it," the third teen interrupted the argument solemnly. "We are ordered by our chancellor to take part in this Tournament, and we must stick to that and defeat our enemies," he informed for the hundredth time to the two. The person had short combed black hair and blue eyes. His attire was fairly wealthy – like the atmosphere the three created – which consisted of a black blazer with a red long sleeved shirt underneath and brown chinos. "Otherwise, things won't be right for Central Duel Academy. We are rightfully the alphas of the spectrum and should remain the top school of Japan,"

Both Shadix and Aero were silent by the interruption of the apparent top Duelist in Central Duel Academy, Daniel Nero. Daniel Nero was the Duelist who has qualified into the Regional Inter-School Tournament three times in a row, going for his final year as the veteran of the Tournament. Yet, that was only a minority of his achievements, Daniel had also pulled off some memorial duels against some of the former competitors of the Regional Inter-School Tournament that later managed to drive their way into the Pro League. Out of all the competitors, Daniel Nero wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"Now that Basileus has won last year's tourney, it is our responsibility to stop those inferior schools from taking the gold," Daniel informed them suddenly grinning as he took out a card from his back pocket to show his two _comrades_… Silence flooded across the table.

…

…

"Do you like the gift? Obey my tactics and we will definitely get the gold,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake Hikari woke up from his slight injury and groaned, with his head flat on the ground and his right arm spat up. Much to his surprise, he was still lying on the roof and not in clinical condition. "Wha-" he grumbled slightly confused, as he slowly got up. Looking at the red cord that was in between his right arm and the enemies white gauntlet. "D-duel Anchor,"

"Ironic that the item that was intentionally build to keep you still for your demise… Saved you from a harsh fall," the Phantom Thief commented still overconfident as he clicked the white glove on his right hand, which glowed blue. "Regardless, it is over for you now that you've lost. Number 39 will be mine along with your soul… Too bad you have nowhere left to repent…"

Libra gasped as the cord lifted out, lifting Yuusake back onto his feet. Within the matter of minutes the gauntlet emitted itself as it clenched onto Yuusake's chest, as he screamed in agony. _**"Yuusake!"**_ Libra shouted as he emitted a white ray to fend off the power. After more minutes of mashing, the sounds of helicopters ripped the atmosphere as the torchlight beckoned.

…

…

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The Phantom Thief gritted his teeth upon hearing the megaphone. He was tremendously surrounded by five helicopters. The Phantom Thief pulled his gauntlet to collect the card as it appeared in his hand in a ball of light. _'Impossible, this was not the Number he used against me,'_ he thought staring at the card fairly shocked.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The Phantom Thief threw his top hat away as a radiant glow blinded everyone from his face for a second. "My name is Reaver, I will hunt you next time hunter. The Number War has just begun," was all he said before vanishing in the neon light. Shortly after the depart of the threat recognised as Reaver, the five helicopters were soon to follow after the Number Hunter.

…

…

Yuusake got up slow and steadily, as he didn't feel hollow and cold like the empty remains of Davy Navy. "Libra," Yuusake muttered to the spirit – chocking slightly – at the slight of his damaged companion. He stared as the floating spirit was weak and fading for its injury, of trying to save Yuusake from having the Numbers extracted from him. "H-how did I survive?"

"**Let me answer that,"**

Libra paused from hearing the voice behind him. _**"Ira's Shadow,"**_ he muttered as they heard the bear roar, and turned around. A thick red portal emerged from infront, as the black spiritual bear-like humanoid appeared. The beast roared as its eyes glowed pure red. _**"What do you want?"**_

"**Hikari, Libra, you haven't seen me in my true form… Well, my true fake form, you know what I mean… The form that I have to be in when entering this f****ilthy world!"** it roared slightly off topic as its eyes glowed red once again. **"But I digress; you foolish abominations have actually followed the bargain!"**

Yuusake sweat dropped totally confused at what the enemy was talking about. "What bargain?" he asked.

"**For your friends of chorse,"** the Shadow informed as its red eyes glared at Yuusake. **"Count this as a one off, but I deliberately used you as a temporally pawn to pass on Number 96 to a much more threatening target, Neon**** and his subordinates****. That was why Dark Mist didn't ****break Libra and connect itself to your soul; we wouldn't want the pawn dead before it can be of more use,"**

Yuusake blinked not caring for all the Shadow was blabbering in, only caring for one thing. "Am I getting Mira, Kai and Isaac back?"

"**Kai Kano and ****Isaac Crepundia are of little use to me as hollow bargaining chips. But the bishop – the Seeress – shall stay!"** the Shadow roared as it stomped its feet aggressively on the damaged roof. He red eyes pierced the thick air as the portal shrouded around the bear**. "You may have seized all you needed in this battle, but you have not won the war. Rest easy pawn of the Numbers, now that your morality has increased. But when you have more miscellaneous Numbers in your hands… We will assault you!"**

The embodiment of wrath gave one final roar as the red portal enveloped around it, and it faded into the darkness. The wounded Yuusake could only watch as two balls of light wisped out in the surroundings, heading most certainly for Heartland Hospital that was quite a distance away from Heartland Stadium where they were at. Both Yuusake and Libra exchanged nods as they knew the Crystal Cup Tournament was a waste of time. But things still didn't make any sense.

Nevertheless, the answer was close.

But they were back to square one, with only one Number out of a hundred in their possession.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Whelp, I definitely underestimated Chapter. It was definitely awkward because I expected the Yuusake vs Reaver duel to be short for a FTK. Hopefully I had succeeded in making Reaver look like a threat.**_

_**Oh yeah, there was also OCs that appeared in the Chapter. Aero Hoshigumo is Lightning Assassin Phoenix's OC and Shadix is Shadowmwape's OC.**_

_**Feedback is appreciated.**_

_**##########**_

_**Next time on Yugioh ZEXAL Chaotic:**_

_**News of Kai Kano's resign from the Regional Inter-School Tournament has spread and the staff of Heartland Middle School is aware. As a result, a new mini-Tournament is introduced where four representatives will duke it out where the winner will take Kai's place in the Tournament. However, in the midst of this, a n**__**ew Number Hunter takes interest in Yuusake Hikari. Chapter 6: Back to Square One!  
**_


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Square One

_**Authors Notes: I am back from my hiatus. Sorry for the long wait.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back to Square One  
**

* * *

_Within the darkness of Heartland, chaos was reaping and raging even in the silent night. Two Duelists bravely fought each other head in the Station __Courtyard, which was oddly expected by both. Up on top of the Station Courtyard building – which was basically the town square – none other than Terra was watching the duel as he was grinning madly at the Life Points board produced by the AR Vision, and es__pecially at the decent Avatar Usernames established among both Duelists (Helios: __**4000**__ Life Points)(New Moon: __**2500**__ Life Points)._

_It was Sunday__ 4__th__ December 2050__… _

"_How dull, some people would say you're no match for me," the man whose special Avatar Us__ername went by 'Helios' mocked in a fairly melodramatic tone. Helios was fairly tall and skinny in shape, and was hidden in a plain white robe while he held a large golden D-Pad to support himself. "You've clearly lost this battle, hand over your Number," __he informed fairly bold yet true as he controlled his superior Helios Duo Megistus (__**?→**__**2200**__/?__2200)(Level 6) while all his Opponent had was two Xyz monsters that were weaker yet more stall consisted: Giant Soldier of Steel (1300/__**2000**__)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: __0) and Soul of Silvermountain (1800/__**2200**__)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2)._

_The unknown Duelist 'New Moon' grinned upon hearing this news from his enemy. "Very vague ignorance Helios or should I say my former sensei," the long grey haired Duelist that wore a crescent mask, along with his pure white hooding, glared at Helios with his malicious amber eyes. "The only one watching us is the Earth and the Moon," he replied fairly calm and reserved, referring to Terra as 'the Earth'. "My turn, DRAW!"_

_Terra followed a g__rin as he saw the grin widen from on New Moon's mouth. "I will Normal Summon my Devil Motor in Attack Position," New Moon said fairly calm as small biker gang themed motorcycle appeared driving onto the field (__**400**__/400)(Level 3). "I activate my Machine Dupl__icate, Special Summoning two more Devil Motors in Attack Position!" he shouted as the motorcycle glowed upon two clones accompanying it (__**400**__/400)(Level 3)(__**400**__/400)(Level 3). "Take this! I will create an Overlay Network! Overlaying my 3 level 3 monsters…"_

_As the three monsters formed into black balls of doom and shot into the sky, Helios was not fazed by seeing that. "It has been claimed that, all you are doing is stalling,"_

_New Moon laughed as the overlay units formed into a galactic portal in the sky and__ exploded out with fury. "Xyz Summon… Rise… Number 34: Terror-Byte in Defense Position!" he shouted as a giant blue and yellow striped behemoth hovered in crouched formation (0/__**2900**__)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 3). "Furthermore, the effect of Devil Motor inflict__s 300 points of damage to your Life Points when used as a Xyz Material. Minus 1200 to you," _

_Helios staggered back as turrets attached to the metal plates and head of the behemoth, as it temporally fired on him (Helios: __**4000→**__**2800**__ Life Points). "Inevitable__!" Helios shouted as his voice croaked upon his hood gushing out and revealing a plain white mask that the dents chipped around. "I will just upgrade my invincible Helios Duos Megistus into Helios T-"_

_New Moon fiercely stompted his foot as Helios was interrupted by the three of his Xyz Monsters glowing. "I will create an Overlay Network! Overlaying my 3 Rank 3 monsters!" he shouted as the three large balls merged into a giagantic black ball, that then split into an astonishing EIGHT OVERLAY UNITS. Helios cringed as they all formed into a larger and darker galactic portal in the ground, before red eyes glowed out of the red portal._

…

…

_Yuusake Hikari – whom was at Heartland Hospital to check on Kai and Isaac with Libra – was startled as he heard an __explosion. Running out to look out the window, he saw the large explosion. It was so large; he could see it far away from in Heartland City, while Heartland Hospital was in Heartland. Even the large wall around the secure Heartland dissipated partly by __the destruction of the blast. __**"The Number War is more fierce and ruthless during the night,"**__ he commented referring back to what Reaver last said before retreating away. Flashbacks and memories of sorrow filled within Yuusake's mind._

"_My name is Reaver, I will hunt you next time hunter. The Number War has just begun,"_

_Yuusake grimly nodded. "Yeah, hopefully Reaver doesn't attack us during the night,"_

"_Reaver?"_

_Yuusake turned around, seeing Isaac lie awake on his bed that was closer to the vast window. Yuusake didn't expect Isaac to still be awake because since Isaac and Kai had woken up from their coma four nights ago, they have rested considerately. Yuusake could not come up with a lie to hide his secret from Isaac. He just stared blankly._

_Isaac's face grew irritated upon Yuusake's silence. "Who is he?" Isaac asked again pointing his left hand at Yuusake, while his right hand – his hand that he fits his duel disk on – was damaged heavily by Number 96: Dark Mist previously, the Number that Yuusake lost to Reaver. Tears saturated from within Yuusake's eyes as the memories of Reaver's attack still was bringing misery and misfortune to him._

"_This will be an interesting card to steal,"_

"_I will strip that being that is corrupting and connecting to your heart and soul,"_

"_I will enjoy taking everything from you,"_

_Oddly he began to realise that like Number 17: Leviathan Dragon for Drake, Number 11: Big Eye had become that card by Reaver's desires; to steal and humiliate all who oppose him. However, Number 39: Utopia was nothing like Yuusake who was filled with nothing but despair and dread since the Numbers appeared._

"_Hey! Yuusake!" Isaac shouted groggily getting up to inspect why Yuusake was hiding his face from him. But Yuusake had to protect Isaac, Kai and M-_

_Mira! _

_Yuusake turned around to the centre bed, where the comatose Mira still lied. Yuusake had completely had forgotten about Mira and how she became comatose like Kai and Isaac, when duelling Drake and was possessed by some unknown force._

"_Yuusake!"_

_Yuusake didn't respond, he only stormed off._

…

…

_Terra laughed fairly amused as he saw Neon's follower – Helios – groan as he crashed heavily onto the ground on his back by the force of the second explosion (Helios: __**1700**_**__****→0**_ Life Points). "Well done __Atarashii Tsuki, you have proven to be a valiant secret weapon. Like moi," Terra complimented to the Duelist identified as 'New Moon', Tsuki. Within the brief silent, Tsuki collected the Number from Helios and continued to fiddle around with him. "How many__ Numbers is that Ira?"_

"_**I started with fifteen, lost four which consisted of: Number 16, Number 17, Number 50 and Number 96 temporally due to a series of defections and arrests,"**__ the black bear Shadow emerged from behind Terra. __**"Thanks to your lieutenant,**__** I am going in the right direction on twelve. Don't fail me again,"**_

_The Shadow faded into the darkness and Terra walked away, with no idea about the plans that Atarashii Tsuki had._

Everything went blank

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake Hikari jolted up from his sleep as he felt a nudge from beside him. "Pst, Professor Geber is saying something," the voice of Kai whispered in Yuusake's ear, as he adapted himself to the surroundings. Yuusake was in the first lesson of the day with his favourite tutor, Professor Geber.

The professionally dressed teacher stood firmly on a podium at the front of the classroom – his area – while facing towards the 6 rows and 3 columns of desks infront. "Now class, I have an important announcement," the teacher known as Professor Geber that wore a black blazer and white tie informed them, while professional quality spectacles were adorned to his face. "I would like you to meet the new transfer student from Central Duel Academy, Michael Chargilt," the chestnut brown haired teacher extended his arms to the back of the classroom.

The glass automatic door opened to reveal the figure, a small and gentle green eyed boy with vibrant pink hair. The boy introduced as Michael Chargilt wore his red 1st year Heartland Middle School proudly, but he clearly looked fifteen years old. "Hello everyone, I hope we can make great friends," Michael greeted as all he got as a response was laughter from none other than Slyth, who since Drake's betrayal has become more irritating and direct with his desperate actions rather than hiding behind his superiors.

"Yeah... Riiiight. I am totally gonna worship you," Slyth responded from the front seat, next to the silent and large Bulk. All he received in _gratitude_ was a cold stare from Professor Geber.

"Edward Taylor, it stands to reason that you are falling behind,"

"Stands to reason? Falling behind?" Slyth – who's real name was Edward Taylor – was confused at what Professor Geber was saying. "Professor, you sure do talk a load of-"

"Please do not fight," Michael gently interrupted, fairly anxious and concerned. "We need to continue on. I don't want to be a hindrance,"

"Right then, Michael you can sit next to where Isaac Crepundia sits in row 2 column 1. And lets carry on with the second thing I was going to announce," Professor Geber said clearing his voice while he patiently waited for everyone to be paying full attention to him. "Now… Kai Kano… A little bird told me that you resigned your spot in the Regional Inter-School Tournament. Is this true?"

Immediately upon finishing, everyone at the front turned around to stare at Kai at the back. "Yes, I did," Kai said waving his energy-less cast, which was inflicted upon him by the Numbers. "I would be crazy for me compete when I'm injured. Not that I would have actually won or anything,"

Professor Geber arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Stranger things have happened,"

Kai grimly nodded.

Yuusake couldn't help but realise how Kai had changed since the Number Crisis began. He was fairly arrogant when around weaker Duelists and would over train himself for especially the Regional Inter-School Tournament. And now, he has become the opposite because of the Numbers.

"Well… There could be one Duelist that you could beat in a situation when nobody else could… But nevermind," Professor Geber said shrugging. "OK, who wants to take Kai's place as one of the four representatives for Heartland Middle School,"

Simultaneously, two hands sprouted up in the air from Isaac and Slyth, with determination. But before Professor Geber could speak, Michael hesitantly put his right hand up. _**"You have to accept this challenge Yuusake, there is a higher chance of coming into contact with another Number," **_Yuusake heard the voice of Libra, as he turned his head to see the floating unseen energy being that he completely forgot about. _**"I will always be there to help you… I think," **_he said as Yuusake exhaled a breath of air, and raised his hand.

A rally of gasps emitted off upon everyone seeing Yuusake's raised hand. "Yuusake Hikari, I never expected you to duel," Professor Geber spluttered out.

"I well… Started last Friday," Yuusake replied albeit nervous as sweat poured on his forehead and he blinked rapidly, not handling the attention. "Actually, Kai originally wanted me to take his place," he informed Professor Geber, as Kai confirmed with a nod.

"Then I hope it will be interesting to see you duel during the Break period. The duels will be Michael verses Edward and Isaac verses Yuusake," Professor Geber explained clearing his voice again. "OK class. Without further ado, let the Physics lesson begin. Turn to page 134,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Within hours, break time had begun where the test would begin to take Kai's place in representing Heartland Middle School. In the vast outside field, the four Duelists sternly faced each other to go all out while Professor Geber supervised from within the dense crowd.

On one side, Yuusake and Isaac were fiercely battling for a chance at replacing Kai in the Regional Inter-School Tournament in an intense duel… Or not.

Yuusake briskly staggered backwards by the slash made by the toy action figure in white armour, as he gulped upon looking back at the Life Points board (Yuusake: **2500**→**700** Life Points)(Isaac: **3700** Life Points). The blue haired Wind-Up Duelist was easily dominating with his previously attacked Wind-Up Knight (**1800**/1200)(Level 4) and his previously activated Wind-Up Zenmaines (**1500**/2100)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 1) – a large and bulky structure that resembled a tank with extended bomb arms. Yuusake had nothing, due to him falling for the obvious effect of Wind-Up Zenmaines that left him open.

"I'm disappointed in you Yuusake," Isaac criticised analysing every move that Yuusake had made. "I honestly expected for you to not fall for basic Zenmaines tricks. But nevermind, you are a novice after all. I end my turn; the fourth turn of the duel shall begin,"

'_Libra! Help me!'_ Yuusake thought staring at his hand of five cards: Achacha Archer, Monster Reborn, Trident Warrior, United We Stand.

The spirit materialised into thin air to carefully analyse the situation. Within a few minutes, Libra came to a conclusion. _**"Use Monster Reborn to Special Summon your Absolute Crusader from your Graveyard. Normal Summon your Trident Warrior, which in turn will Special Summon your Achacha Archer. Ov**__**erlay into Number 39: Utopia and equip United We Stand onto Achacha Archer. Both your monsters will be strong enough to run over Wind-Up Knight and Wind-Up Zenmaines," **_Libra explained rather sceptical about success because due the effect of both opposing monsters, at least one will survive.

'_But is using a Number against a non-Number user… Actually fair?'_ Yuusake thought as Libra remained silent. Yuusake could understand that Libra had lost the will inside of himself to be able to fight with strength and carefulness, due to their _battle_ against Reaver and the upcoming threat they will eventually encounter again.

"Hey Yuusake... Are you actually going to start your Draw Phase," Isaac reminded as the audience laughed, except Professor Geber and Kai. Yuusake gritted his teeth at that idiotic mistake, but still continued.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuusake shouted vigorously drawing as it levelled to his eyesight.

Double or Nothing.

Yuusake smiled upon seeing the card in his hand at this situation. With or without Utopia, he is going to get what he wanted. "I activate my Monster Reborn, Special Summoning my Absolute Crusader from my Graveyard in Attack Position," he smiled as the silver and golden armoured knight leaped gracefully out the black portal out of the cemetery (**1800**/1200)(Level 4). "Next I will Normal Summon my Achacha Archer in Attack Position," he said as a soldier garbed in red wools and brown wooden armour rose onto the field (**1200**/600)(Level 3). "The effect of Achacha Archer inflicts 500 points of damage when Normal Summoned,"

Isaac did not flinch as the flaming Augment arrow pierced through his chest (Isaac: **3700**→**3200** Life Points), as it did not change things. The field was silent for Yuusake to continue his turn, as only the spiritual Libra could show a form of disapproval. _**"Yuusake… You could have Normal Summoned **__**your Trident Warrior to Special Summon Achacha Archer,"**_ he protested. _**"Even though you won't get to inflict the 500 damage, in the long term you will deal more damage,"**_

Yuusake couldn't believe what Libra had become, or truly is. _'Isn't overkilling too much. Isaac isn't the enemy,'_ he responded in thought as Libra became silent, like an inanimate object. _'Is there something I don't know?'_

"Yuusake, are you stalling your turn?" Isaac asked fairly confused as Yuusake jumped startled at the voice.

"Just planning my move,"

Isaac chuckled as he arched his eyebrow. "You're not even looking at your hand. How can you logically counterattack without even looking at your hand?"

Yuusake lightly placed a card in his Spell & Trap card zone, as energy radiated around the archer (**1200**→**2800**/600). "I will equip my Achacha Archer with United we Stand; increasing its ATK by 800 for each monster I control, 1600," he explained as sweat poured down on Isaac's forehead as Yuusake punched the air to gesture an attack. "Achacha Archer, attack Wind-Up Knight. Flaming Unity Arrow,"

"Pointless," Isaac smirked his he clicked his fingers rhythmically. The shining toy knight raised its shield as it blocked the flaming arrow, before breaking. "I activate the effect of Wind-Up Knight, I can once per turn negate your attack. Face the facts Yuusake, I have successfully deflected your attack due to your foolish mistakes and now I will counterattack by Xyz Summoning my-"

"I chain with Double or Nothing," Yuusake thrusted the card down. Isaac's eyes widened upon realising that Yuusake deliberately attacked Wind-Up Knight just to activate the card and wipe the floor with him. "When the attack of my Achacha Archer's is negated, I can double is attack and attack again! Chaos Unity Arrow!"

Isaac froze completely as the golden energy infused around the primitive archer (**2800**→**5600**/1200). Within a few seemingly long seconds, the archer fired the inferno arrow that burnt straight through the golden knight and at Isaac's chest, knocking him off his feet at the overwhelming force (Isaac: **3200**→**0** Life Points). "Impressive, you certainly have improved Yuusake," Isaac complimented swiping the dust off his shirt.

"Thanks," Yuusake gratefully smiled. "Hopefully I get into the Regional Inter-School Tournament like I should and work my way to the top,"

Suddenly, the light shimmered brown as both teens looked in the distance to see what was happening in the duel between Slyth and Michael.

…

…

"Xyz Summon… Rise! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!" Michael shouted as a the red portal opened from the ground and the monster was revealed; a grey haired woman in a brown varied dress that sat calmly on a throne (**2200**/2100)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). Slyth however was laughing at the monster, due to it being weaker than his Zeta Reticulant (**2400**/2100)(Level 7). "I will detach a Xyz Material from my Madolche Queen Tiaramisu to target my Madolche Puddingcess that is in my Graveyard and shuffle it into my deck,"

"Pft, what's those girly monsters going to do? Bore my Life Points to zero," Slyth mocked as he gave a sarcastic yawn.

"Also, I can shuffle cards you control into your deck equal to the number of cards returned," Michael explained as Slyth's jaw dropped as the overlay unit went into the staff (Xyz Material: 2→1). "And Zeta Reticulant is the only card on your field,"

"NO! NO! NO!" Slyth shouted as the large alien glowed orange, before materialising into a ball and wisping into his deck. Slyth's heart sank deeper as he scanned the augmented Life Point boards (Slyth: **2000** Life Points)(Michael: **1700** Life Points). "This is not supposed to happen! I'm supposed to win this and enter the Tournament! I'm supposed to get my revenge on Drake! I'm suppo-"

"Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, direct attack," Michael gently _ordered_ as the queen emitted a wave of chocolate from her staff that pummeled Slyth In the chest, staggering him backwards (Slyth: **2000**→**0** Life Points).

"Good game, you did well," Michael complimented towards the grunting Slyth. Within seconds, the orbiting crowd cheered as Professor Geber walked in-between both fading Augments.

"Well done, the final duel for chance to replace Kai Kano in the Regional Inter-School Tournament will be commencing during the lunch break in the gym. Good luck Yuusake Hikari and Michael Chargilt,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The bell ringed at 12:30 as _everyone_ barged out of the classrooms and into the school gym. The description of the gym was nothing _special_ or unique, just a plain _stereotypi__cal _indoor school basketball court with several additional facilities. Proudly stood firmly in the centre of the gym on an engraved ring, Professor Geber was prepared to announce the duel to the audience. "Are you ready for entertainment!" he shouted on a megaphone as he received a cheer from the audience, whom were all sat on orbiting benches. "Well here is the final duel to determine who will take part in the Regional Inter-School Tournament alongside Drake, Mira and Luke. May the difference between our schools victory or defeat rest on this one duel… Michael Chargilt verses Yuusake Hikari!"

Both students entered onto the ring as Professor Geber stumbled onto a bench. Yuusake could tell something unusual about Michael when he saw him wear a red glove on his left hand. "What's the matter?" Yuusake asked as Michael didn't respond. Both students activated their D-Pad and D-Gazers, albeit off time due to Michael being slow and unsure about how to use the D-Gazer properly for some unknown reason. Excitement bailed across the Gym as the duel was beginning by the flash of green light.

'_AR Vision link established – duel commencing,'_

[Yuusake: **4000** Life Points] vs [Michael: **4000** Life Points]

"Michael Chargilt gets the first turn, due to him being new," Professor Geber informed the two as he snapped his fingers. "Also, I want you to end the duel ASAP,"

Michael gave a firm nod of respect to his teacher before drawing his sixth card. "Best of luck Yuusake," he smiled briefly analysing his hand before gracefully placing a card down. "I activate my Trade-In, discarding my Grandsoil the Elemental Lord to draw two cards," he explained gracefully drawing two cards.

"_**This is weird. Why would he want to dump a powerful monster in his Graveyard just for two cards? Why would he use Trade-In in a Madolche deck? Hell, why would he even use a Grandsoil in a Madolche deck… Things do not add up,"**_

"I will set a monster and set a card face-down," Michael smiled as the two cards materialised onto his field. "I end my turn,"

Yuusake drew the sixth card, staring at his hand that consisted of: Damage Diet, Absolute Crusader, Achacha Archer, Lancer Archfiend, **Tuning Injection** and Achacha Chanbara. Yuusake grinned at the opening, considering he could use Archer, Chanbara and Thunder Shot to spam out two monsters and inflict 900 points of damage to Michael's Life Points, while using **Tuning Injection** to Synchro Summon his Orient Dragon. "Here goes!" Yuusake shouted gripping onto Achacha Archer to perform his combo. "I-"

"_**Don't Yuu**__**sake! Remember that Synchro Summoning is banned! You were only lucky to use it legitimately in your first duel because of Ira's interference!"**_Libra shouted easily predicting what Yuusake was planning as he glanced at his hand. _**"Summon your Archfiend Lance**__**r. It can inflict piercing damage and is an OK beatstick,"**_

'_I guess Libra isn't completely crushed after the duel with Reaver,'_ Yuusake thought obeying as he swiftly placed the card on his D-Pad. "I will Normal Summon my Lancer Archfiend in Attack Position," he smiled as a purple and gold armoured demon entered the field with a skull helmet and his arms replaced with lances (**1600**/1400)(Level 4). "Lancer Archfiend, attack the set monster,"

The demon rushed through the battlefield as the set monster flipped up, revealing a child in a red uniform holding a letter in fear (1600/**1000**)(Level 3) as he was crouched down on a dessert platform. Within seconds, the steel lance sliced through the dissipated chocolate owl and slashed Michael, darting him backwards (Michael: **4000**→**3400** Life Points). "That was rather impressive," the pink haired boy complimented with a satisfied smile. "However, when my Madolche Messenglato is destroyed, I can just shuffle him back into my deck,"

Yuusake smiled as he was honestly expecting a trap, but got no resistance. _'I guess my idea would have been more successful,'_ he thought as Libra remained silent. "I will set a card. Turn over,"

"Time to get more serious. DRAW!" Michael shouted as he sniggered in satisfaction, much to everyones surprise. "Yes a lot more serious. I will Normal Summon my Madolche Mewfeuille in Attack Position, that's effect allows for me to Special Summon a Madolche monster from my hand: such as my Madolche Hootcake,"

Yuusake clenched his fists as he gazed upon the pink cartoon-like cat sat on pastry (**500**/300)(Level 3) and the humane dressed owl on a floating chocolate platform (**1500**/1100)(Level 3). "Xyz Summon?"

"Not yet," Michael shook his head before continiuing. "I activate the effect of Madolche Hootcake, banishing my Grandsoil the Elemental Lord in my Graveyard to Special Summon a Madolche monster from my deck: Madolche Baaple!" he shouted as the purple energy ascended from the floor in the same of the titan, before transforming into the being: a small cartoon-like sheep on a maple platform (**0**/1800)(Level 3). "It is time,"

Yuusake's eyes widened as he saw the purple energy form around Michael and the alien mark 34 appear on his neck, before being repelled from a illuminate glow from under his glove. "Michael," Yuusake muttered. "3 level 3 monsters… Incredible,"

"I will construct an Overlay Network! Overlaying my 3 level 3 monsters… Xyz Summon!" he shouted as the three monsters formed into overlay units and raised into the sky to form a cosmic galaxy portal. Yuusake gasped at what he realised that Michael was going to Xyz Summon a Number. The vortex exploded in a bright shimmer of light as the purple mark 34 shimmered in the background. A metallic block was revealed coloured blue and yellow, with a scorpion-like tail and devilish horn of the electronic beast. Then it began to_ open_ as several metallic wings that were shaped like squares, which the mark was embedded on the right shoulder plate. "Rise… Number 34: Terror-Byte in Defense Position,"

"Oh cr*p!" Yuusake's eyes widened as he saw the Augmented hologram project the stats (0/**2900**)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 3). "That Number is going to take Utopia _ages_ to get _rid _of,"

Immediately upon finishing, murmurs were heard among the audience; significantly among Kai and Isaac. Professor Geber was scratching his head to stare in awe and anger at the card. "Now I activate the effect of my Number 34: Terror-Byte, by detaching a Xyz Material from it, I can gain control of a level 4 or lower monster; Lancer Archfiend fits the bill," Michael explained as the orb flustered into the tip of the metallic behemoth's tail (Xyz Material: 3→2), causing it to fire an illuminate beam at the knight which fell under control. "I will equip Lancer Archfiend with Vengeful Servent before declaring a direct attack,"

Yuusake gritted his teeth as the caped demon charged towards its master mercilessly. "I chain with Damage Diet," Yuusake countered as he pressed a button. "This car-"

"I chain with Seven Tools of the Bandit! I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of your Trap Card and destroy it!" Michael interrupted in anger as the red aura cloaked around him (Michael: **3400**→**2400** Life Points). Nevertheless, the attack he planned at continued into motion as the cursed lance lunged into Yuusake (Yuusake: **4000**→**2400** Life Points). "I end my turn, so the effect of Number 34: Terror-Byte ends on Lancer Archfiend and it returns. However, the effect of Vengeful Servant activates,"

Yuusake gulped as the demonic knight turned back once again at him with a vicious glare. He could bareful recover from the first, as the second slash staggered him back onto the ground (Yuusake: **2400**→**800** Life Points). "The N-Number is making the damage real," he muttered clenching his fists as he rigidly got up. At that moment, Professor Geber ran closer to the duel ring, but was blocked by an invisible force.

Michael remained silent, cautiously staring at Yuusake as he drew the card. Upon staring at it, Libra's eyes glimmered upon seeing hope of the drawn card, Utopia Buster. _**"Yuusake, you should understand there is a major flaw in his plan,"**_

'_Flaw?'_

The ghostly spirit nodded. _**"Yes. In order for him to inflict extra damage, he had to give up some of his Life Points to get rid of your Trap and keep Lance**__**r Archfiend safe. He has just left a free Xyz Material for you to use at your disposal and I can give you one guess which one,"**_

Upon looking at the Utopia Buster card, Yuusake smiled upon even himself realising how to win. "It's been a nice duel Michael. Too bad I have to declare the final turn," he said fairly cheerful as the audience gasped, but Michael was unfazed. "I will Normal Summon my Absolute Crusader in Attack Position," he said gently as a knight in shimmering white and golden armour emerged onto the field (**1800**/1200)(Level 4). "Thanks to you Michael, I have 2 level 4 monsters! Overlay!"

"Wha-"

Yuusake shouted, punching the air as the monsters transformed into Ovelay Units that shot into the stars. Spirally in loops as they clashed into the sky. "Give me hope… Rise the guardian of paradise, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuusake shouted as a wave of bright explosions unleashed a giant shining seal that floated in mid-air. Within seconds, the white wings loosened from their heart shaped formation and began to sprocket to reveal itself; a giant warrior with white wings and golden plated armour (**2500**/2000)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). The red blazing mark 39 excelled in the air before fading.

"Interesting," Michael commented not completely overwhelmed by the monster. "But how is it going to break my defense?"

Yuusake smiled as he showed Michael a card before placing it down on his D-Pad, Utopia Buster. "Utopia Buster destroys your Number 34: Terror-Byte and inflicts damage equal to its ATK because I control Number 39: Utopia," he explained as the knight readied a rocket launched it at the electronic behemoth, that was neutralised in seconds. "Number 39: Utopia, direct attack,"

"Well done, you've passed," Michael muttered as he grinned despite his declared defeat. The divine knights blade swooped down and knocked him off his feet as he landed flat onto the ground as the cards in his hand scattered onto the floor (Michael: **2400**→**0** Life Points). Number 34: Terror-Byte floated off Michael's D-Pad and glided into Libra's hand, unbeknownst to everyone else.

Cheers escalated across the Gym as the students orbiting the duel ring leaped up from their seats ecstatic. Professor Geber was also happy, to the extent of for some reason ignoring the vanished barrier that Number 34 caused. "Congratulations Yuusake Hikari, you will now be the 4th representative of Heartland in this years Regional Inter-School Tournament,"

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuusake shouted leaping in the air with his fists held directly up to its peak.

"_**Thank you Yuusake, **__**you have once again given me a bit of hope,"**_ Libra complimented as he hazed a slight smile. _**"Number 34: Terror-Byte isn't resisting my control over it. In fact, it has allowed for me to collect some memories of my homelands name; the Astral World,"**_

But Yuusake wasn't listening.

"Great duel," Yuusake said confronting Michael as he picked up the two cards that remained in Michael's hand: Mystic Wok and Crane Crane. "So Michael, you're from Central Duel Academy?" he asked as Michael nodded firmly. "Could you help me with the tournament please? You are really skilled at construction a deck, thus proven by how you built an unusual deck that worked,"

Michael smiled upon hearing that. "Yes. I will help you tomorrow,"

…

…

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the audience, the split _alien_ Atarashii Tsuki was spectating the duel. Despite the loss of the Number that Terra originally gave him, he could only grin as he didn't care. _'Just you wait Hikari. When the Regional Inter-School Tournament begins, I will be the one to__ get my revenge on you,'_ he thought sniggering as he departed._ 'The gods will crush you,'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Through hours and hours of silence and loneliness, the shadows expanded as Drake entered a room in the hospital at the dusk of midnight. The teenager stared daggers at the comatose figure that laid in the hospital bed, Mira. "Is this guy… Terra mocking me," he muttered frustrated as he clenched his fist. Throughout the years he has gained an uncountable number of enemies, a never shrinking and ever expanding quantity. "The Numbers is the work of this. That pitiful Terra just had to punish me while letting the two brats of Yu-"

His fingers twitched as his voice croaked.

"I am seriously getting jealous of that slippery Yuusake Hikari," Drake hissed as he glanced back at the comatose Mira. "Just you wait sis, I will get my revenge on… All of them,"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: OBVIOUS MINOR PLOT TWIST HAS BEEN REVEALED!**_

_**Well, there's the "relaxing" Chapter done… Even though it has some valid hints and a little foreshadowing. **_

_**I should inform you that the surname "Chargilt" for Michael was not made up on the spot; it does have some significance behind it. Congratulations to anyone that cracks the code, but the answer will more likely leak during the next Chapter. **_

_**Coincidentally despite me planning this ages in advance, the decks of Mira, Kai and Isaac are actually lesser developed variation of meta level decks (As of before the March 2013 banlist). **_

_**Feedback is appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Shadow Incarnate

_**Authors Notes: Sorry for me being late. Hopefully I will be more consistent in finishing the next few Chapters. On another note, a Character that has been mentioned several times will finally make a debut.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Shadow Incarnate**

In the depths of Heartland, a large 50 story skyscraper was perched in its centre known as Card Mania headquarters. The plain and robust building remained in its central power, since the fall of the past Heartland Government. Even in the same midnight, it had ironically remained illuminate in the darkness because of it standing out among the others. It was stiff and serious, unlike the remnants of Heartland City that the storm swept through.

…

…

On the 49th floor, a mysterious man was dozed off at his desk. The man was perched on a wheelchair as his metallic right arm was rested on its edges. The man's attire consisted of a large white cloak and a white relic mask. Hidden in a completely mystery.

The bear-like Shadow emerged from out the door, passing through it without effort. Its eyes glowed red as it stared at the card that it held in its grasps.

"**Even Superbia didn't expect me to split a portion**** of my soul into that card before I allowed for Hikari and Libra to take it,"** the Shadow said grinning madly. **"The fools didn't realise that they were helping me get to Neon. His high government status will make a perfect vessel for me,"**

The Shadow relentlessly leaped into the masked man known as Neon – who immediately woke up – as the dissipating darkness was covering over him. His purple eyes glared down at one of the draws in his desks, as he yanked it open. In plain sight was the back of a card, which Neon swiftly touched.

The darkness possessing him is _neutralised_.

Neon merely chuckled at the futile attempt that the Shadow did. "Your schemes won't make it past a genius mind like mine," he retorted in the cold silence, his voice sounding robotic. Then suddenly, his purple eyes widened as a card infiltrated onto his desk, Number 96: Dark Mist. He grabbed it, as his greed surpassed his resistance.

Wisps of anger and hate poured into his soul. He was growing weak, and is just going to get weaker. All he could hear was the echos of laughter within his mind.

"**The darkness that sleeps in a person's heart can come out as long as there is even the tiniest opening. No matter how much you resist, the darkness will slowly expand and take over you. It is inevitable,"**

"Preposterous!" Neon roared as he slammed his right metal fist onto the desks, scarring several cracks onto it.

"**Everyone has a dark side to them. That they will inevitably fall into,"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was Tuesday 7th December 2050.

Inside Heartland Middle School, a teenager – who looked roughly fifteen years old – was casually sat in a private office in the school, roughly half an hour before the beginning of school.. The teenager had black newly gelled hair, with designer quicksilver 23 spectacles adorned to his polished face. The person was traditionally reading the news on a newspaper, rather than flickering through his D-Gazer for a wider range of results. '_Hmm… So that Ace Basilieus guy won the Crystal Cup last Sunday. Too bad he is pisse__d off about the prize apparently being burned in the warehouse on the day of the Tournaments beginning, the day before his victory. I certainly do not believe that nonsense,' _the teenager thought chuckling as he then partly leaned back on his chair, while also looking at another card that was in his right hand.

The door thudded with an elegant knock as the teenager was startled by the surprise. Placing the card back into his pocket and regaining himself to a professional posture, he allowed the visitor to enter. "You can enter,"

The door creaked open as a short boy – who also was a third year Student – entered hesitantly. "C-council President," he stammered nervously. "T-there's a-"

"Address me as Luke, Luke Uchuu," the superior teenager scowled uneasily. "I think after months as a class representative, you would understand the gist of your duties. Comprender, John Smith?"

The insignificant and bland boy nodded. "Yes sir… I-i mean Luke," he responded, shaking quite nervously as the sweat bottled up around his scruffy face.

"Now John, what are you wanting?"

"Umm…" the boy mumbled, scratching his rough ginger hair uneasily. "There was some guy… Who wanted to meet you,"

"Who?" Luke sharply replied with a slight element of anger or hostility.

"He… He didn't give a name," John spurted out as he patted his head into his focus. "It was yesterday night. I was doing a task in your office and the guy came in… He had a black coat on, because of the rain. I remember the guy being really tall and having freakishly long silver hair,"

"What time did he want to meet me?"

"After school," John answered. "He didn't mention where, but I think he will chat with you here,"

Luke nodded firmly, pointing to the door for John's exit. With seconds to reflect that moment, Luke then succumbed to a satisfied smirk. _'Excellent,'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back in class, barely anything was happening. Professor Geber was disturbingly very late, despite having a firm reputation of being obsessively early. Kai took the opportunity to duel Michael – with Isaac holding Kai's hand of cards and Kai placed the cards down with his right hand – to pass the time. Yuusake actually enjoyed seeing Michael use his Madolche deck to its true purpose and Kai freely using his Geargia deck. But within a solid fifteen minutes, Kai had won the duel 2-1 with 1300 Life Points to spare on the last game.

"Good game," Kai muttered, somewhat emotionless and bland in his voice. He somewhat felt something unusual about fifteen minutes of duelling against Michael in comparison to Michael's duel against Yuusake. For one, Michael oddly appeared to be more prepared during his _one_ duel against Yuusake, but had barely countered Kai throughout their duel. Nonetheless, it was probably just him misunderstood.

"I erh… Agree. It was a fun duel to watch," Isaac said nodding his head. He was quite hesitant by the contrast of the tone that Kai said the words and the actual words themselves.

An awkward silence stumbled among the four. Yuusake sighed as he changed the subject partly. "So Michael… I've heard you were previously from Central Duel Academy. Is that true?" he asked as Michael gently nodded. "What's it like there?"

Michael awkwardly glanced across the classroom, hesitantly checking all those around him. "It's very… Nice," he whispered fairly hesitant, before turning his attention back to Yuusake. "D-do… Do you want me to tell you about the four duellists selected to compete in the Regional Inter-School Tournament that are from there?"

Yuusake blinked nervously, completely surprised by what Michael was saying. "Um… Is it really fair to know about your Opponent's deck?"

Michael nodded firmly. "I know some people that will use more desperate methods to win. Trust me, it's fair to get even with it. Besides, there is nothing for me to gain,"

"Ermm…. OK then," Yuusake responded. He was fairly confused about how Michael knows about this and was still hesitant. Nevertheless, Yuusake did need help in modifying his deck.

Michael's response was a devilish grin, which within a millisecond reverted back to a gentle smile – without anyone noticing. "The rank 1 duellist at Central Duel Academy is Daniel Nero, whom I can say is considered a veteran in the Regional Inter-School Tournament," Michael informed, letting the words linger in the atmosphere. "He has competed in the previous two years apparently and has done rather well. His deck is a-"

"How well?" Kai asked, stubbornly interrupting Michael's fast pace. "I don't remember him winning those years,"

Michael nodded. "He didn't win those years, just got to the top four the first year and the top eighth in his second year. He had the potential to win it the first year he competed though,"

"Continue then,"

"His deck is a Gem-Knight deck. You probably know this, but they focus on Fusion Summoning," Michael said, his tongue bitter and slow. His eyes widened by Kai's chuckle and Isaac scratching his head confused. "Sorry, is there something I missed?"

Both Kai and Isaac stopped. They were mimicking Michael's confusion. "… Aren't Gem-Knights really old in comparison to today's meta?" Isaac asked rhetorically, because it was already obvious. "Don't you normally expect top rated duellists to use meta-level decks? Or at least decks that focus heavily on Xyz monsters?"

"Well, you will be surprised on the day you see him in action," Michael replied. He once again paused to wait and see if anyone had any questions, before he continued. "Moving on… The rank 2 duellist is Aero Hoshigumo. All I know about him is that he is very popular among his peers and that his deck is a one of a kind deck, a Galactic deck. He duels quite frequently and the cards focus on low level swarming,"

Kai quickly bolted his head back at the clock that ticked at the back of the classroom. "Professor Geber sure is late,"

Michael gritted his teeth, slightly disturbed by Kai's interference. "The rank 3 duellist is Shadix Fuso, the speed king," he informed then, as Kai merely facepalmed by that title. "He's a really enthusiastic and playful peer who is obsessive about playing video games. Luckily his deck is completely different, a Lycan deck, which consists of werewolves that are treated as Normal Monsters specifically for his ace monster, Lycanthrope. Out of the four, he duels by far the most,"

"You would think during this era, everyone would be obsessed with duelling," Kai said shrugging. "Meh, I suppose not,"

Michael completely ignored Kai. Though his hidden expressions could tell his annoyance. "The rank 4 duellist is Damien… Bas- I mean Damien Anderson," he said, scratching his head nervously as he was trying to think of something. "…I honestly have never seen him duel. I remember that he has a very rare and valuable banned card though, Cyber Stein,"

"Pft, he sounds like an amateur that's willing to waste all of his money on sh*t. Thanks a lot for NOT knowing some useful piece of information, when you volunteered to give _the whole thing_," Kai retorted fairly uncaring and ignorant. Michael certainly wasn't amused, he was shattered. Michael silently walked away, not looking back as Yuusake glared at Kai, who jumped out of his seat to face Michael. "Hey! I was joking about that!" he yelled. Kai then exhaled a lot of air before continuing. "What would life be like without some comic relief? It's what friendship is all about,"

Immediately after Kai finished, the door creaked open as the white bushy haired teacher – Professor Geber – entered. "Sorry I am late. However, is it necessary for you to waste precious school time playing Duel Monsters?"

Trotting back to his podium, Professor Geber readjusted his spectacles while reading his notes.

"You should remember what page we are on. Page 135,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bored out of his skull, Luke Uchuu was slouched on his seat inside his awarded office. He was waiting for the visitor that he was expecting, considering it has been 20 minutes since school ended. Time was slowly slipping from his grasps from every second and minute and hour that passed. The rain bolted and the thunder thrashed down outside. Eventually, a door creaked open and a figure entered.

The tall figure wore a dark blue coat and white trousers, that were both wet from the considerably long journey. His hair was long and silver, while his eyes were azure blue. The figure was quiet with every persist footstep. "You're needed," the figure said. His voice was calm and emotionless.

But Luke could only snore, due to him being still asleep. The anger bottled up in the impatient figure, as the then smirked seriously. In a fraction of a second, a indescribable and barely seeable beam of light blue light radiated into the still Luke, knocking him of his seat and down onto the ground, with his chair shortly toppling on him. "Wh-what?" Luke groaned, waking up in complete shock and surprise. The current Student Council President pushed the laid chai away and got up to see the figure. "What?" Luke asked. But he was drowsy and exhausted. Within seconds of silence, Luke exhaled a lot of air before continuing. "What did you do that for!?"

"You're needed," the figure repeated again.

"Couldn't you have arrived earlier!?" Luke moaned. "Seriously! Your subordinates were quicker than you!"

"Associates," the figure corrected. "Besides, what is the point in getting here quicker when the Number War is more active around this time, rather than an our ago,"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Number War?" he repeated solidly, before realising that he would be involved in it. "No… No… No…" he whined for mercy. "Look, I d-don't wa-want to get involved! Plus, don't you have more competent Number Hunters in your arsenal,"

"Everyone else is pulling their weight, unlike you." the figure responded as once again the blue light passed straight through Luke, who succumbed to the control. Satisfied, the figure turned around to face the door. "I will only use you to attract attention to the enemy Number users that will be roaming Heartland City. Intelligence has found that there are other Number users in this school. Now, come along," the figure said clicking his figures as a blue portal appeared in front of him, which he effortlessly walked through.

Within seconds, the brainwashed Luke stumbled through the portal.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was getting dark and drooling rain when Yuusake, Isaac and Michael exited an old modernised building. "Gee, old man Shino's Card Shop sure is nice for getting the right cards," Isaac said as Yuusake raised an eyebrow. "Sure he doesn't sell those big broken cards for power freaks like them Elemental Dragons and Envoy monsters, but the shop is nostalgic,"

Yuusake then grinned. "Yeah Ojii Shino does have some handy cards among his pile,"

"We always want to help," Isaac replied with a smile, as Michael nodded. "For a logical victory,"

Before Yuusake could sweat drop, uproars of panics and screams flooded through the streets of Heartland. At first, Yuusake couldn't understand what was happening, until he saw that the surroundings of Heartland darken and the street lights dimmer. _**"Look up!"**_ Yuusake heard Libra's voice, as could just see that Isaac and Michael staring up to the sky with no emotions. Yuusake looked up to see…

Nothing!

The sky was completely blank. The moon was gone, and so were the populace of stars. Slowly appearing in the midst of the chaos was a glimpse of fire. _**"Yuusake… It's a Number… And what a Number…" **_Libra muttered in disbelief. _**"It wrapped itself… A**__**cross Earth! To create a blackou-"**_

Suddenly, a rally of laser light fired down from the sky and ruthlessly bombarded one desolate alleyway in Heartland City to shreds. "That place is close to us, I'm going to investigate!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the newly formed ruins with the hovering with Libra hovering at his side. Both Isaac and Michael stood behind gulping at what they both saw.

"Yuusake's being a bit… Weird," Michael muttered to Isaac, his eyes twitching in disbelief.

"Ever since Yuusake started playing Duel Monsters – last Friday – he started to get weird and slowly began to get weirder Michael," Isaac replied. "Think logically, over 90% of duellists of our era become weird by the obsession of Augment Reality. It's understandable, considering Yuusake has always been the spectator of me, Kai and his other friend's duels; never the one to embark in the action. He wants to cherish the memories by making new exciting memories. It takes years to hopefully get used to it. The sad thing is that we begin to mature as duellists through the veteranary stages, and either look back or forget those rookie moments… That is what I conclude makes a duellist,"

"Um… Yeah, that's about right," Michael smiled hesitantly. Upon feeling the rain once again, he glanced up to the sky to see the remnants of pixels, opening the veil to where the moon and stars were hidden. "It's gone; I think we need to go to where Yuusake went,"

Isaac sighed as even the sensible Michael of all people ran in the direction of the destruction. _'Was my rant completely pointless? Like something an insignificant cheerleader would say just to boost the __morale of everyone among them?' _Isaac thought scratching his head for a moment. _'Nevermind. Screw curiosity, I have to do what I can to __help,'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake arrived at the destination, pathetically gasping for air from the pile of smog storming through. Even though most of the fire departed from the wind and rain, the alleyway was nothing. The few neighbouring apartments – that firmly formed the alleyway – were torn in half and reduced to rubble by the crater. In the _dead _centre of the crater was none other than Luke Uchuu, who was too weak to move.

Yuusake ran to inspect the fallen and injured _victim_. "Hey, Student Council President guy. Are you OK?" he asked tapping the back of Luke, who strangely lied on his front. 'I guess he ran away from the hit before being hit,' Yuusake thought rolling Luke Uchuu onto his front. Within the matter of a minute, Luke opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"Numbers," was all Luke could say before he lost control in himself, heavily hinted by the hissing of the 's'. The mark 42 appeared on his chin and some blue pattern appeared on his forehead. Yuusake leaped backwards in shock, as Luke smirked. "Foolish!"

"_**I… Don't know what's happening,"**_ Libra said to Yuusake as Luke oddly got back onto his feet. _**"He shouldn't even have a Number if he was defeat. Unless, we were lured here,"**_

"Yuusake Hikari! So you're the one with a Number. Who would of funk that," the body of Luke said, laughing like a maniac upon his discovery. Besides the sudden change in Personality, Yuusake could hear a dark echo in his voice. "I would duel you now and take your Number. But because of this scheme, I am not in the condition to duel you now,"

"Too bad," Yuusake replied. "Could you give me your Number then,"

The possessed Luke scowled. "More likely the other way round. Now, we will duel tomorrow at school during break time. If you don't arrive, I can guarantee that you won't be the only person suffering," he threatened in a fit of laughter, before vanishing in a blue portal that magically appeared out of thin air. Yuusake was astonished, as all he could do was kneel of the rocky ground in despair with his head tucked in his knees.

"Im… Not ready," he moaned.

"_**Yuusake, what's the matter?" **_

"I am still nowhere near Kai's level," Yuusake moaned. "And Luke was originally at the next level. Plus a Number!"

"_**You must believe you can defeat him and obtai**__**n the Number. If you do not have hope in victory, you won't win anyway,"**_ Libra replied, in an attempt to cheer Yuusake up. _**"You must believe in victory,"**_

"But," Yuusake muttered as he got up to face the glowing spirit. "Didn't you lose hope before? Like when we got beat by Reaver,"

Once again, silence enthralled the alleyway. Yuusake sighed as he got up. "Fine. I'll try my best," he muttered. His voice was quiet and shattered in dread and despair respectively. Oddly he didn't fear the colossal being that lured him here, but he feared Luke Uchuu – the third strongest duellist in Heartland Middle School – because he would steal Yuusake's two Numbers and shatter his only chances of hope upon Luke winning. His attention was drawn immediately by the footsteps he heard from behind.

"Hello," Michael's gentle voice greeted Yuusake, who immediately turned around to see them. But his happiness froze by the angst within Yuusake's grim expression.

"What did we miss?" Isaac asked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, the Card Mania CEO – Neon – had casually organised a conference alongside his higher up employees. Such examples would be director Leonardo alongside the head bouncer, Alexander. Also standing out among the group was the selected Number Hunter of Card Mania, Reaver. After the stylish glass door closed and the Card Mania lead scientist – Helios – entered late, Neon was incline to begin with the news.

"It is good that you all can make it," Neon said. He still was shaded in his white robes and white relic mask, which made his physical appearance barely see able and therefore unrecognisable. He still was shaded in a voice amplifier, which made his voice sound robotic and therefore unrecognisable. He still was shaded in a complete mystery…

Which will never be solved!

"Yes. It is essential that we do sort out these problems quickly," Leonardo replied in approval, as he grinned slightly. He then turned around towards his inferiors to inform them of the rules to the conference. "Now, here's the rules. We will have an one voice rules, where you must put your hand up before speaking," he informed as some of the lesser grunts groaned and moaned. "I know it demotes your sense of dignity. But, it is essential to follow so that we can here everyone's opinions… Clear?"

The entire group of subordinates nodded.

"Good, now with the first and most minor problem we are facing," Leonardo said clicking his fingers. "Remember last Saturday when some brat attacked our warehouse in pursue of where he thought our fake prize was. The local news press are beginning to demand to interview the brat from his _cell _to find a reason why he plotted to burn the warehouse. It would be a disaster for us in the brat told information regarding the Numbers being potentially dangerous and it will make the press angry if the brat didn't tell or gave an obvious lie. The solution is that we can threaten him to come up with an excuse. But, we honestly can't think of one,"

Alexander quickly placed his hand up, as Leonardo signalled a nod. "Just say the youngster is a hot-blooded duellist that aspires to be Duel Champion. But sadly he's a poor duellist, so he wanted to steal the card to become stronger,"

Leonardo shook his head. "Just because your hot-blooded 90% of the time, doesn't make every brat in Heartland and Heartland City is a completely idiotic hot-blooded duellist," he denied.

"Perhaps a Synchro duellist might be more… Interesting," a woman interrupted as she raised her hand. Her hair was blonde, long and loose. Her eyes were blue and sly. Her skin was pale and heavily made up. "Think about it, a rebel wanting to get some revenge for that long-term ban of Synchro monsters we issued. Remember that our reason for the ban is to give Xyz Summoning is full attention, so we are more likely to spot the Numbers. So here's our chance to exploit these fake individuals without resistance,"

Leonardo once again shook his head. "No Cassandra. I don't think it's a good ide-"

"I disagree," Neon interrupted. "We must resort to any tactics if we stand any chance of obtaining the remaining Numbers quickly,"

Alexander then leaped up at the opportunity he had. "Lord Neon. If you want to collect the Numbers ASAP, then maybes you should allow me and some of the other Bouncers to collect Numbers," Alexander offered grinning in delight, as Leonardo and Cassandra scowled at him. "Please lord. I will guarantee all one-hundred Numbers collected by tomorrow morning,"

Reaver chuckled. "And who Lexy was hunting the Numbers last Saturday when your men were getting their asses whooped?"

Alexander scowled as Neon revealed himself from behind his desk – on a wheelchair – while Helios was pushing it. "Sorry Alexander, but Reaver has a point about how incompetent the majority of your team is. Besides, I doubt you can handle the job as sufficiently as Reaver does,"

"It's not all about duelling you know," Leonardo added, supporting his superior. "Besides, you are already a well-known member of Card Mania's Bouncer Staff and Heartland's Police Force. A Number Holder would recognise you a mile away, and that would expose our _true motives_,"

"Fine," Alexander signed as he sat back onto his seat. "I guess you are right about that,"

"Good… Now onto pressing matters," Neon said, even his voice amplifier sounding grim. "Last night… I was attacked by a black bear shadow with red eyes… It leaked inside me and attacked my mind and soul… But I fought back," his voice grim with fear. His right metallic arm pointed weakly back at Helios.

"I have gone back through Dr. Faker's research that he made ten years ago," Helios informed. "It was noted that the being could be an entity from the 22nd or 23rd dimension he discovered, the Barian World. However, Dr. Faker's research proved that they were defeated ten years ago. Therefore, this Barian must be not affiliated with the Barian's from ten years ago,"

Leonardo was flabbergasted by the information. "L-lord Neon. What are you saying?"

Neon paused still for minutes and minutes before he responded. "The entity is going to slowly take over me and weaken by soul to a pulp. The only elixir is all one-hundred Numbers to repel the force,"

Reaver's eyes froze coldly and he shivered in fear. "What do you mean!? D-d-dad, you're not saying that-"

"I'm dying... Slowly,"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Dun! Dun! DUUUUU-*Shotforbeingtoointense***_

_**Feedback is appreciated. Especially considering I might have filled the Chapter too much with events and overdid some sections of it.**_

**_##########_**

_**Next time on Yugioh ZEXAL Chaotic**__:_

_**Luke:**__ Perhaps I should make the duel… A little more interesting._

_**Yuusake finally duels Luke Uchuu, the third best duellist in Heartland Middle School. With no idea about Luke's Number or deck, Yuusake is falling into a simple trap. Luke is prepared to tweak the location and audience to his favour. **__**Chapter 8:**__** Order of**__** Commotion!**_

_**Yuusake:**__ Can't somebody else do it._


	9. Chapter 8: Order of Commotion (Part One)

_**Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here's Chapter 8.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Order of Commotion (Part One)**

Meenwhile in the Outer Barian World, Superbia leaned on his throne as he stared blankly at the Baria Cystal, which hovered in the centre of the silent chasm. _'I have received no new news from Ira concerning obtaining the Numbers and my army is slowing down on obtaining the Barian Sphere Cubes from the ghastly Inner Barian World__. I hate to admit it, but my army is falling behind,' _Superbia thought. The robed Barian then slammed his white glowed hand onto the seat rest as his eyes glowed purple. "Oracle! Tell me the location of Ira!" he demanded sharply.

The petals glowed from the flower-like Baria Crystal. _**"Ira has disappeared,"**_ the voice from the Oracle telepathically said, simultaneous to the Baria Crystal.

"What! Impossible…" Ira said in disbelief as he hissed in annoyance. He was furious that his most trusted General – the Indomitable General – was struggling to even succeed in gathering a mere one hundred Numbers, despite his overwhelming powers. Superbia couldn't believe it. "Explain Oracle,"

"_**Ira's body has vanished from the Human World,"**_

"… What about that ability you gave him? Did the Shadow powers also disappear?"

"_**Yes. This could possibly mean that Ira has been defeated,"**_

Superbia's eyes widened so badly that his pupils filled the eyehole in his mask-like head. "Possibly?" he repeated as he spat a fluid of liquid onto the rocky ground. "I thought you're the God of the Outer Barian World. Hell, I know you're the God of the Outer Barian World. Your powers equal that of the Don Thousand for christs' sake. You can travel through time and change the fate of the world. So why don't you go back in time and see what happens with Ira?"

"_**Remember Superbia, by changing time you change space… Forever," **_the Oracle replied before continuing. _**"Let the splitting of the Barian World be **__**my evidence,"**_

"Nevermind," Superbia replied stubbornly with bitterness. "I find it unbelievable that a Barian Lord – especially my most powerful and trusted General – would lose to a random worthless human,"

"_**The scales of fate has made its judgement,"**_

Suddenly, a blue portal opened as a Barian appeared at the bottom of the cave. The shortest Outer Barian Lord wore a rich yellow cloak and a shining platinum mask. "I sensed the same thing master. We all do," he said with great courteousness to his leader. "How about I go to the human world,"

Superbia shook his head. "No Avaritia, I need you in the expedition into the Inner Barian World,"

Avaritia's eyes glowed yellow in anger. But it was greatly inferior to Suberbia's vastly superior purple eyes. "But you allowed Luxuria to go through," he responded with disapproval.

"I-… What!?" Superbia's eyes widened as he was flabbergasted.

"Well… That was what she said to me,"

"Fine," Superbia spat impatiently. Avaritia clicked his fingers to open the blue portal, but was interrupted by Superbia slamming his hands on the seat rest again, shattering the throne by his sheer power. "But, you must follow the task given to you by the Oracle. I trust that the pathetic army that Ira gathered is at least good enough by human standards. I remember the Oracle needed you to complete a task, concerning her prophet,"

Avaritia firmly nodded to his master's orders, as the giant cluster Baria Crystal glowed vibrantly across the chasm of darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuusake entered Luke Uchuu's office, suddenly surprised upon entering. Not only was Luke Uchuu inside on his desk, but he was accompanied by other members of the Student Council. "Um… Why did you want me?" Yuusake asked fairly hesitant in how to summarise his confusion. "Because… Well, didn't you already say we are dueling,"

"Nonsense, we still have some organising to do," he replied, maintaining his manner of confidence and control. Yuusake could easily notice that he wasn't controlled by the Number – unlike last night – due to his monotonous voice. However, Yuusake had felt some form of fear within Luke's tone, hinting that this isn't his own free will. "Now, now, now Yuusake Hikari, I thought of an interesting idea to make sure that nobody will _accidentally stumble_ upon our Numbers as they battle each other,"

"What?"

Luke grinned, as his fists rested on his chin while his arms were pillared on the desk. "Perhaps your _friends_ can duel my _friends_ on the field, while we duel in the Gym. To attract everyone's attention and to ensure they won't disturb our duel," he hissed as his acidic tongue stinged strains of emphasise and amusement. He clicked his fingers to dismiss his three followers.

"B-but," Yuusake's voice croaked with terror and his eyes widened. "T-that m-means that… I-"

"Neither of us will have that loving crowd – the support that Duelists crave for. Plus, don't you prefer to not get more people involved," Luke interrupted with reason, as Yuusake was forced to accept the challenge because it's his only shot at getting the Number. The teenager then got up from his desk and unbuttoned the top layer of his shirt, to reveal his bandaged chest. "Numbers are dangerous,"

"Tell me about it," Yuusake moaned. "But, don't you want to just give up your Number and stop the pain."

"The pain is worth it, as long as I contribute towards the _greater good_," Luke said chuckling at Yuusake's annoyance. The _prestige prodigy_ buttoning his shirt back up and smirked as Yuusake cupped two balls of fists.

"Do you think you are actually doing any good!" Yuusake shouted in fury. "You deliberately damaged housing and could have killed innocent people yesterday, only to get my attention! You're sick!"

"How naïve of you," Luke replied acting smug and superior under his shifting façade. "A few peasants or a few sheds is an essential sacrifice. This is because, if I don't get all the Numbers in Heartland, dicey things might happen,"

"… Is that a threat or a warning?" Yuusake responded clearly pissed off by the motives of his enemy. Truthfully, he didn't completely understand the statement that Luke made.

"Awwwww, how heartbreaking," Luke said sarcastically. "To think I was considering to ask you to join sides with me,"

"I would obviously decline your offer," Yuusake sharply disapproved as Luke grunted. "I don't want too many people getting involved and getting hurt,"

"Fine! But let me tell you something; if everything goes your way, **everyone** will be involved in the second Number Crisis," Luke shouted furiously. Similar to the last statement made by him half a minute ago, Yuusake was filled with more queries concerning this undying mystery. Once again, Luke returned back to his serious and well known manner. "I will see you at break time for our duel. Please arrive early and don't stall the duel. I don't want to have to get both of us out of afternoon lessons,"

Upon listening to the final moments, Yuusake swiftly left the room and the three Student Council members entered with wary motives. Among the trio was John Smith, who nervously questioned his leader. "Council Preside- I mean Luke," he addressed frantically. "I don't understand. Is there something I am missing here?"

'_It is not missing if you never had it,'_ Luke thought mentally laughing before he responded. "No John, I just want to entertain everyone by scheduling you three to duel Yuusake Hikari's friends. Actually, it's like a celebration for Hikari's entry in the Regional Inter-School Tournament. If Heartland Middle School has a chance to beat the other schools, we must encourage others to try their best. Feel proud your taking part in it,"

"But Luke, I am a poor duelist. Sure I started before Yuusake did, but I certainly would get creamed by him if I dulled him," John detested as the other two nodded. "And I think the same would apply if I dueled is friends. I am pretty sure that they've dueled for years,"

Luke hesitantly gritted his teeth. _'Although I don't care whether they win or not. I do need them to hold their duels up…'_ he thought as he paced back to his desk and searched through the drawers. "You three can borrow some of my old decks then,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The bell finally rang signalling the lunch break, as the distressed Professor Geber sighed. "Alright students, the lesson will have to be carried on into tomorrow," he dismissed the class as he glanced over at the missing seats of the absent students, Slyth and Bulk. _'Think on the bright side. At least they aren't here to annoy me or further disrupt the lesson,'_

Kai instantly leapt out of his seat to speak with Isaac, but was interrupted when Yuusake nervously sprinted out the classroom. "I… Wonder where he is going to?" Isaac asked as the adjacent Michael shrugged and Kai shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't know. Don't care," Kai replied, waving his casted arm . "That John guy from the Student Council stupidly challenged me to a duel. So… Will anyone hold my D-Pad and hand for me? Please,"

Both Isaac and Michael shook their heads. "Sorry," Michael replied. Kai as a last resorted grumbled into submission, because he couldn't persuade them. "I was also challenged by one of the guys from the Student Council,"

"Yeah," Isaac muttered. "The same applies to me," he admitted biting his tongue frail. The nerdy teen scratched his hair suspiciously as glanced around Professor Geber's nearly empty classroom. "Don't you find it unusual that we were challenged simultaneously?"

"Dunno," Michael shrugged. "We just have to go with the flow,"

"I suppose so," Kai agreed as the three departed the classroom, towards the school field. "By the way, good luck. Because I've got to tell my opponent to duel me at a table," he said irritated as his voice died down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Within a few late minutes, Yuusake sprinted direly into the Gym, exhaling a bag of air as he entered. "S-so… Sorry I am late," he apologised automatically, though regretting it. Luke Uchuu – who was at the opposite side of the Gym – was merely smirking smugly as he stood straight and firm. "Alright, I'm going to smash you!"

Suddenly, Luke's elitist smirk changed into a babbling cackle as the blue marking appeared on his forehead. "Hehehehe," he laughed, applauding wildly in sarcasm. "_I'm going to smash you_," he mocked impersonating Yuusake's voice as his giggle of laughter erupted into deranged fit. The current Student Council President flexed his arm out to activate his bronze coloured counterpart to the Standard D-Pad. "It was a fluke that you squeezed into the Regional Inter-School Tournament!" he shouted weakly as his calmness erupted into a pit of confusion. "You are nothing but a beginner that has had his lucky wins! I deliberately separated you from your friends because of one valid reason; their support could be the reason behind your fluke of victories,"

Libra appeared from the augment of conflicts. "Luke, tell me… Why do you hunt the Numbers?" Yuusake asked cautiously as he activated his D-Pad and attached his D-Gazer onto his eye. "Is there any reasons why?"

"Enough!" Luke replied as the wave of light green energy formed around the Gym, beginning the Augment Reality. "The time for talking is over. Now we duel,"

'_AR link established – duel commencing,'_

[Yuusake: **4000** Life Points] vs [Luke: **4000** Life Points]

Five cards quickly ejected out of Yuusake's D-Pad, as he firmly drew a sixth. '_Ok Libra. From what I remember, Luke always changes his decks when __dueling. So… Do you have any idea what to do?'_ Yuusake though, contacting with the blue spirit as he stared blankly at his hand.

"_**Even though there's no chance of setting a definite Trap, you can still get a pre-emptive strike,"**_ Libra advised.

'_What?'_

"_**Sorry Yuusake, I think I should not help you. This is an ideal opportunity for me to not help you and you to learn independently what to do. You can never become better from any task if you only listen. You have to act independently,"**_ Libra explained as Yuusake sighed. _**"However, if things look **__**bad, I will help you. We've lost before and I am not going to take another risk. I doubt my body can handle it,"**_

'_Fine,'_ Yuusake thought as he blankly stared at his hand to try and figure out what Libra was meaning. _'I believe I can do it, I believe I can do it, I believe I ca-'_ his thoughts paused as he leaped straight into the air. "Horray!"

Luke's eyes widened. "What?" he asked grumbling.

Yuusake smiled as he slammed a card fiercely onto his D-Pad. "I will Normal Summon my Achacha Archer in Attack Position," he said as a soldier garbed in red wools and brown wooden armour rose onto the field (**1200**/600)(Level 3). "The effect of Achacha Archer inflicts 500 damage to your Life Points when Normal Summoned," Yuusake explained as the archer fired the bow with haste as it pierced Luke's chest (Luke: **4000**→**3500** Life Points). "Furthermore when a card effect is activated that inflicts damage, I can Special Summon my Achacha Chanbara from my hand in Attack Position," he said as a red robed samurai emerged holding two flaming blades. "Plus its effect inflicts 400 damage to your Life Points,"

"Damn!" Luke cursed as the twin blades clashed and the tornado of fire staggered him backwards (Luke: **3500**→**3100** Life Points). The enemy merely chuckled as a result of this. "Is that all you've got? A bit of burn,"

Yuusake shook his head as raised his fist into the air. "I will overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!" he shouted with excitement as the monsters formed balls of light and sank down into a red portal. "Xyz Summon… Rise! Lavalval Ignis! Attack Position!" Yuusake shouted as the being raised to the ground; a grey armoured and red caped knight with a head and two hands made completely of flames (**1800**/1400)(Rank 3)(Xyz Material: 2).

"Pft where did you get that weak monster," Luke mocked, scratching his head.

"Yesterday," was all Yuusake can say. "Michael helped me with rebuilding my deck. He directed me to Ojii Shino's card shop,"

"That superfluous old geezer! Thank god you turned to his card shop instead of a one that – oh I don't know – is actually competent!" Luke shouted with a smug grin. Yuusake was completely shattered, as he then cackled once again. "Ha ha ha. Priceless,"

"_**Yuusake, does this guy norm**__**ally act like this?"**_ Libra asked as Yuusake's eyes widened. Luke is normally quite professional and serious in his attitude. So therefore, unless Luke Uchuu is secretly a two-sided lunatic or is pulling a façade, he is possessed by the Number he has. _**"Reme**__**mber Yuusake, Numbers are capable of manipulating and hyperbolising people's emotions for their own gains. They only need to exaggerate and push out two completely different facts together, and the victim becomes a confused and bipolar psychopath,"**_

"Kai…" Yuusake muttered biting his tongue upon the carved memories returning. _'OK. I have to keep up a good shield just incase Luke breaks through it… Bingo!'_ he smiled slamming a card onto his D-Pad. "I will set one card face-down. I end my turn,"

Luke simply drew his sixth card and stared at it. The excellent tactician analysed his hand to prepare his turn, like a magician preparing their one-shot magic trick. "I deduce that I can one turn kill you. This turn," he smirked fiercely as Yuusake spiritually cowered in terror. During the weekend, Reaver easily performed a one turn kill against Yuusake, despite Yuusake's set cards – like the card he currently set – being capable of stopping one turn kills. Yuusake was terrified.

"P-pppp… Prove it," Yuusake stammered. At that moment, he lost eye contact with Luke. He was simply staring at his side of the field, the field that he imposed weaker field control than his duel with Reaver.

"Because you control an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon my Starship Spy Plane from my hand in Attack Position," Luke said as the circular spaceship appeared onto the Augmented field (**1100**/500)(Level 4), with a vacuum-like core. "Furthermore, the effect of Starship Spy Plane returns your set card to your hand,"

"No!" Yuusake yelped. He cringed as the spaceship emitted a space typhoon that returned Yuusake's set card – Damage Diet – to his hand. Without his set card, Yuusake was becoming completely vulnerable. Luke could just take out Lavalval Ignis and take out the rest of his Life Points without resistance. A weakness in Yuusake just realised was that he just slams cards down and has no way to protect them. Reaver exploited the weakness and Luke has done the same thing.

Like an open book.

"Now. Take this! I will Normal Summon my Starship Adjust Plane in Attack Position!" Luke shouted slamming a card onto his D-Pad as a pillar of light emitted from below himself. A small stable ship hovered next to the circular spaceship (**500**/1100)(Level 3).

"Hmm… Both monsters have low ATK and different Levels," Libra realised. "Why is he resorting to a tactic like that? And how is it going to be a big threat to us?"

"I activate the effect of my Starship Adjust Plane, making the Levels of itself and my Starship Spy Plane equal," Luke informed as the energy formed across both monsters and the holographic boards across both monsters changed (Level 3→7)(Level 4→7). Libra's eyes widened at the thought of possibly seeing another Rank 7 monster with the potential of wiping them out in one turn. "Now, I will overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters…"

Upon seeing the two monsters form overlay units and rises into a galaxy portal, Libra's eyes widened. _**"Crap. We've lost this one,"**_ he said to Yuusake with great pessimism. Though Luke heard it, and smirked as the Number 42 formed on his chin and a blue marking on his forehead. _**"The Number has possessed him again,"**_

Luke laughed. The galaxy portal attached to the Gym roof exploded as the pink 42 alien markings ignited. "Show yourself, Number 42! My impenetrable trump card. Come forth and let your invincibility bring dread amongst all your enemies! Starship Galaxy Tomohawk!" The possessed Luke screamed. A blue and pink box hovered in the centre of the Gym, until expanding into a colossal ray-like shaped spaceship. The gigantic stealth bomber had a bluish armour, with saps of pink energy leaking out of itself. Suddenly, a thick blue barrier formed around the monster, initiating that it is in Defense Position. Yuusake literally chocked when he saw the holographic board that showed its stats (0/**3000**)(Rank 7)(Xyz Material: 2).

"3000 DEF!" Yuusake whimpered and whined. "How am I supposed to get past that!?"

"You aren't," Luke answered. "Not that its large DEF is that much of a worry to you. Considering I am going to wipe out your Life Points right now,"

"How can you one turn kill me when you placed your monster in Defense Position," Yuusake noted as his confidence was replenished.

Luke ignored Yuusake. His cold devilish eyes glared at his hand of four, while he continued to cackle with amusement. "How foolish of you," the Student Council President hissed in disgust as he slammed. A beacon of light shimmered on the ground as Luke dumped a card in his hand in it, which teleported into his Graveyard. "The effect of One for One allows me to send a monster from my hand to the Graveyard to allow me to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck. Such as my Mecha Phantom Beast Warburan,"

Libra glared at the small green probe-like spacecraft with an unimpressed glare (300/300)(Level 1)(Tuner). _**"There can only be one use for a card like that," **_he muttered, drastically glancing at Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk (Rank 7). _**"But it's a Xyz Monster. Tuners can't use Xyz Monste**__**rs for Synchro Summoning… Nevermind the fact that Synchro Summoning is banned,"**_

"I will detach two Xyz Materials from my Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk to activate its effect; allowing for me to Special Summon as many Battle Eagle Tokens as possible to my side of the Field," Luke explained, his maniacal grin widening beyond imagination as the overlay units orbiting around the titanic stealth bomber dissipated into it. Suddenly, shooting out of the mantaray-like fortress came three smaller and stealthier spaceships (**2000**/0)(Level 6)(**2000**/0)(Level 6)(**2000**/0)(Level 6)(Xyz Material: 2→0). "Next I will tune my Level 1 Mecha Phantom Beast Warburan to my Level 6 Battle Eagle Token,"

Both Yuusake and Libra's eyes widened at the thought of a Synchro Summon. "That's unfair! Synchro Summoning is banned!" Yuusake protested.

"How foolish. That phony only banned Synchro Monsters to increase the likelihood of locating Xyz Monsters or more exactly, Numbers," Luke replied. His laughter reached frenzy levels from his loss of control. The blue pattern glittered on Luke's forehead. "Plus, you're a hypocrite. I know you've got a Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck," he added. The white haired boy nodded his head stiff and still, much to Luke's satisfaction.

"C-c-continue your turn,"

"You're persistent to be Numberless. But whatever. Hikari, I cannot blame you for wanting to get rid of the burden of those Number cards – your suffering," Luke snarled as he glanced back at the flash of light to see the Synchro Monster emerge from the glistering rings. "Synchro Summon… Take Flight! Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda!" Appearing onto the field is a long and big eagle-like jet (**2400**/1200)(Level 7)(Synchro). Upon the Synchro Summon, a smaller and toy-like spaceship supported by the other ship (0/**0**)(Level 1). "Do you like my army? Because they are about to become dangerous. Normally the effect of Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk prevents me from dishing out the massive damage. However, the Continuous Spell Card – **Tomahawk Vaccine** – renders that negative effect invalid, but I have to pay 1000 Life Points now and more during each of my Standby Phase,"

"Such a risky strategy," Yuusake commented as the energy sapped around Luke's Life Points (Luke: **3100**→**2100** Life Points).

Luke shook his head. "Nope. There is no risk, because I have gotten rid of all the risks," he denied with full confidence. "Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda, attack Lavalval Ignis!"

Yuusake bit is tongue. The jet fired a streamline of rockets towards the knight, as Yuusake could only extend his fists to counterattack. "Because Lavalval Ignis is attacked, I can detach a Xyz Material to increase his ATK by 100," Yuusake countered bravely as the overlay unit stormed into the flaming man's hands, as they erupted and expanded (**1800**→**2300**/1400)(Xyz Material: 2→1). Nevertheless, the rockets bombarded the knight and the gust of wind sliced Yuusake softly (Yuusake: **4000**→**3900** Life Points).

Although he knew Lavalval Ignis' effect, Luke honestly did not expect for Yuusake to activate it. "Are you a complete idiot!? You're going to lose here and now anyway! So what's the point of minimising the damage!?" he barked aggressively.

Yuusake did not reply. The teenager only lowered his head in defeat.

"It's over! Your Field is literally empty for my remaining monsters to devour the last droplets of your Life Points! Battle Eagle Token number one, attack Hikari directly!" Luke ordered as the small space ship rammed into the ground around Yuusake, literally knocking the boy three metres into the air from the impact, before collapsing back onto the ground in a great thud (Yuusake: **3900**→**1900** Life Points). The wounded teenager staggered back up, groggily exhaling air. "Now, I can finally steal your Numbers! Battle Eagle Token number two, end this!"

Instead of slowly ramming into Yuusake, the small stealth bomber dropped a bomb, which ignited and covered Yuusake's side of the field in a pit of smoke. The shockwave knocked Libra out of pit of smoke – not that Luke could notice – in a damaged state. A glitter of green light emerged from the entrance of the Gym, as Michael Chargilt sprinted in puffing. His eyes widened as he heard Yuusake's scream and the glanced at the augmented Life Point board with a devastated reaction. Luke laughed in a sadist tone, as he had finally won the duel.

"YUUSAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Hopefully I won't keep you all in a cliffhanger for too long. I plan to complete Chapter 9 in the next two weeks, maybes one if I am lucky.**_

_**Concering Luke's deck, Uchuu is Japanese for a word meaning space, as in cosmic space. So a Starship/Mecha Phantom Beast Deck is quite relevant for him. Especially considering the Tokens created from Number 42 is similar to the Students that he used to distract Yuusake's friends.**_

**_##########_**

Tomahawk Vaccine

[Continuous Spell]

Pay 1000 Life Points: as long as this card is face-up; negate the effect of all monsters that would prevent monsters from inflicting battle damage. During each of your Standby Phases, you must pay 1000 Life Points.

**_##########_**

_**Next time on Yugioh ZEXAL Chaotic:**_

_**After the duel between Yuusake and Luke reaches its conclusion, Drake is**__** rudely confronted by his former teammates. What could they be planning? **__**Chapter 9: Order of Commotion (Part Two)!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Order of Commotion (Part Two)

_**Authors Notes: Phew… That was close. Sorry for the slight delay.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Order of Commotion (Part Two)**

But the AR Vision didn't fade away. A dust cloud of smoke filled Yuusake's side of the field, blocking both Luke and Michael's sight of whether the attack hit or not. Michael's eyes widened in complete awe at what was happening, while Luke was literally stood straight with his usual smug grin. "The Augment Reality Vision should have gone by now," Luke muttered calmly. Gradually, his belief of victory crumbled into a form of doubt, which in turn made him more susceptible to Number 42's control over him. "Oh come on. I don't have all day to wait for the Augment Reality Vision to go away,"

Eventually, the smoke faded, revealing Yuusake's side of the field. Michael stared dumfounded at the Life Points board showing Yuusake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, both Kai and Isaac were both duelling against their Opponents from the Student Council inside Professor Geber's classroom. Isaac's opponent – a skinny third year student with black bed hair and brown eyes – was dominant in the duel so far. He controlled a white spaceship known as Gradius – which was equipped with United We Stand – in Attack Position (**1200**→**36****00**/800) and two orbiting probes that were known as Gradius' Option in Attack Position (**0**→**36****00**/0→800)(Level 1)(**0**→**36****00**/0→800)(Level 1). "Gradius, attack the nerdy slacker directly!" the Opponent ordered as the colossal white spaceship fired a rally of laser beams at Isaac, who was knocked onto the crackling ground (Isaac: **4000**→**4****00** Life Points). "Well then. I can promise you that you won't last my next turn against my armada. I end my turn,"

Nevertheless, after getting up Isaac exhaled a breath of relief. He only survived the attack because of his Wind-Up Knight and Zenmairch combo, which stalled the attacks from the two Gradius' Options. "Time to begin my counterattack," Isaac said upon drawing. He smiled as he stared at the card he drew, Wind-Up Shark. "Time for your armada to burn. I will Normal Summon my Wind-Up Knight in Attack Position," he said as a jewelled knight in shining white armour stormed onto the field once again (**1800**/1200)(Level 4). "Because I've Normal Summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon my Wind-Up Shark from my hand in Attack Position," he smirked as a blue and silver metallic shark stormed onto the field (**1500**/1300)(Level 4). "Level 4 Wind-Up Knight and Shark, overlay! I will construct an overlay network with these two materials! Xyz Summon…"

The Opponent stared unimpressed as the monsters formed into balls of light and plunged into a red portal. "Tch. Your Xyz Monster can't take down my mighty armada," the Opponent mocked.

"Let's see then. I will gladly counterattack your hypothesis," Isaac smirked as he clicked his fingers. Energy flourished out of the red portal, which fired out the monster; a green, purple and white armoured toy rocket ship (**1900**→**2500**/1500)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). "Rise! Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

Despite seeing a weaker monster, the Opponent stared dumbfounded at the new monster. "How did its ATK increase?" he asked sheepishly.

"I never expected for such an elite Student to not know such a common card. The first effect of Wind-Up Zenmaister entitles that its gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it," Isaac explained. Though he quickly slammed another card onto his D-Pad. "Zenmaister's effect is of little relevance to my victory. I activate my Xyz Energy, allowing me to detach a Xyz Material from my Wind-Up Zenmaister to destroy one monster on the field. I select Gradius, and because of this, your Gradius Options have no source of energy to support," he declared as one of the overlay units glowed vibrantly (Xyz Material: 2→1). The toy rocket punched its gear arms at the overlay unit (**2500**→**2200**/1500), shooting it at the giant spaceship, which exploded on contact.

"No-" the Opponent chirped speechless in fright. The energy whisked away from the two supporting probes (**3800**→**0**/800→0)(**3800**→**0**/800→0), rendering them useless. "Dammit!" he swore upon realising his inevitable defeat.

"Wind-Up Zenmaister! Attack one of the Gradius Options!"

…

…

Meanwhile, both Kai and John were currently dueling on a table, as Kai requested due to his injuries. As expected, Kai dominated the entire duel and was beginning to earn his victory. "Gear Gigant X will attack," Kai declared calmly. The timid and depressed John mentally imagined the last blow as if it was an Augment Reality duel. He silently collapsed his head on the table. Moaning.

"President Luke ain't going to like this," John sighed as he exhaled a deep breath of air. Shrugging, the third-year Student got up groggily. He looked towards the door, seeing Isaac enter triumphant. "Well darn. Luke's plan failed,"

"Luke's plan?" Isaac repeated in a mutter. His curious eyes glanced towards John. "What exactly was Luke's plan?"

"I don't know entirely. I do know that he wanted for us to stall our duels for as long as possible," John replied in his usual quiet voice. The teen glanced around the classroom with great unease, before quickly trotting towards the door. "Your friend is duelling Luke in the Gym. I'm not coming with you because Luke will be furious when he finds out I failed him,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luke froze as his eyes glared at the augmented board next to Yuusake (Yuusake: **1900** Life Points). He just couldn't believe that Yuusake survived the attack. Even more bizarre, his Life Points for some reason decreased (Luke: **2100**→**2000** Life Points). "Impossible! The Augment Reality Vision must be in a state of malfunction! He can't still be in the game," he shouted at Yuusake with disbelief. Yuusake on the other hand, smiled in a teasing manner. The Student Council President scanned the entire Field, noticing another monster on the field; a gigantic wall of scrap (400/**1800**→**2100**)(Level 4).. "How in the world did that monster get there!? My tactics emptied your Fiel-" his voice trailed on as his eyes widened upon looking at Yuusake's monster. He then remembered its name and effect. "Damn. Junk Defender,"

Yuusake's smile widened. He nodded towards the relieved Michael, who leaped up in joy. "Michael helped me," he said softly. "After our duel, he immediately figured out my weakness. My Opponent can easily just eliminate my two Zones and attack me directly for the game. Michael's solution was for me to get one of these _Hand Trap_ monsters, which I got from Ojii Shino's card shop. Is the shop really useless?"

Luke was silent. His eyes stared savagely at Yuusake and his teeth clotted around his mouth in frustration. He was annoyed that his assault failed.

"Are you going to end your turn?" Yuusake asked. Luke merely scanned the remaining card in his hand…

'_Tomahawk Vaccine is useless now that I have run out of Xyz Materials. Even worse, it will continuously sap my Life Points away during each of my Standby Phases. It is best for me to get __rid of it,'_ Luke thought, glaring at his remaining card. "I will activate my Emergency Provision. You see, this card send my Tomahawk Vaccine to the Graveyard and increases my Life Points by 1000," Luke explained. The augmented card exploded and turned into biscuits, which Luke ate as the aura formed around him (Luke: **2000**→**3000** Life Points). "I end,"

Suddenly, the two Battle Eagle Tokens exploded vigorously. Kai and Isaac bolted through the door into the Gym. "Sorry we're late," Isaac smiled sheepishly as Kai gasped for air due to his exhaustion from running.

"What!? This can't be!" Luke shouted. The blue pattern on his head glowed upon his flabbergast. "I told them to stall the duel. How could they lose!?"

"That's simple; they weren't using their own Deck. They were using your Decks," Isaac replied, with Kai's supporting nod. "I know what I am going to say might sound cliché, but it's true. If you don't duel with your own Deck, you don't duel with your heart and soul,"

"Enough!" Luke barked at Isaac, whose excitement dampened down. He then turned towards Yuusake. "With or without friends, your still facing a Number – who can only be destroyed by battling with another Number – with 3000 DEF. Begin your turn, scum,"

"Draw!" Yuusake shouted as he drew his card. _'Libra… Kai… Isaac… Michael… I'm going to win this duel for you. Third best is nothing,' _he thought as he slammed a card down. "I will Normal Summon my Absolute Crusader in Attack Position," he said. The silver and golden armoured knight leaped heroically onto the field (**1800**/1200)(Level 4). "Be afraid! I-"

Luke glared at the two monsters unimpressed. "No Rank 4 Xyz monster in this situation can take out Number 42! Why should I be afraid?"

"You don't know about every single Number. Level 4 Junk Defender and Absolute Crusader, overlay! I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters. Xyz Summon…" Yuusake shouted as the monsters transformed into overlay units and shooted into the stars. Spiralling into loops, they clashed into the sky as a galaxy portal. "Give me hope… Rise the guardian of the paradise, Number 39: Utopia!" Yuusake shouted as a wave of bright explosions unleashed a giant shining sealed form that floated in mid-air. Within seconds, the white wins loosened from the heart shaped formation and began to sprocket into its true form; a giant warrior with white wings and a golden plated armour (**2500**/2000)(Rank 4)(Xyz Material: 2). The red blazing mark 39 excelled in the air before fading.

"But Hikari, I am correct and you know that I am,"

"Shut up Luke! Potentially the most important thing I know about dueling is that no card is invincible. Eventually I will destroy your Number," Yuusake snapped as he punched the air, signalling an attack. "But first I have some other business to attend to. Number 39: Utopia, attack Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda!"

The divine knight slashed its blade at the avian ship, which exploded vigorously upon having its centre clashed in half. A small gust of wind slashed a staggering blow at Luke (Luke: **3000**→**2900** Life Points). Due to the effect of Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda, Mecha Phantom Beast Warburan made a return (300/**300**)(Level 1)(Tuner). Both Luke and Kai leaped in the air in excitement upon this, while Michael stared silently at the still large Life Points that Luke accumulated. _'This is going to be a long duel,'_ Michael thought.

Yuusake then glanced over at his remaining hand of two. "I will set two cards face-down," he said as two cards materialised face-down on his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Luke clenched his fist, deducing that one of them was the card he bounced to Yuusake's hand last turn_. 'I just need to keep fighting and hold on,' _he thought turning his attention to Luke. "I end my turn,"

Luke swiftly drew the card, smirking upon it reaching his eye's level. "I activate my Aurora Draw. Because there aren't any other cards in my hand, I can draw two cards," he explained as he drew two cards, snagging them into his hand. "Heehehehe… I will switch my Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk from Defense Position into Attack Position!" he yelled with a laughing roar. The blue barrier around the spaceship broke the augmented board flipped (**0**/3000).

Yuusake arched an eyebrow upon seeing the spaceship changed its Battle Position. He was as confused as everybody else. _'What is he planning?'_

Luke gracefully leaped in the air and slammed a card onto his D-Pad. "I activates the Continuous Spell Card, Weapon Change. This card allows for me switch the ATK and DEF of my Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk," he snarled. Yuusake cringed as the barrier dissipated from the spaceship, but the energy glowed around its armour (**0**→**3000**/3000→0). "Now for the entertaining part. Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, attack Number 39: Utopia! Gigantic Beam!" he shouted as the spaceship reluctantly fired a large laser beam towards the divine knight.

"I chain with the effect of Utopia; by detaching an Xyz Material, I can negate your attack. Moon Barrier!" Yuusake countered as the shimmering knight used an overlay unit (Xyz Material: 2→1) and formed a barrier, which blocked the attack.

"Well… This is going to be a long duel," Luke muttered as he stared at the one card in his hand. "I will set one card face-down. Then I will end my turn,"

"DRAW!" Yuusake shouted upon drawing a card and looking at it. He smiled upon relating it to his situation. "Alright, I activate my Utopia Buster; because I control a Utopia monster, I can destroy the monster with the lowest ATK and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to its ATK. Lucky for me that your Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk has zero ATK," Yuusake explained. A rocket launcher magically

Luke quickly pressed a button on his D-Pad, revealing his face-down. "I will chain with Safe Zone. I will obvious target Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk," he smirked. "Now my Number can't be targeted or destroyed by your card effects, but it also can't be destroyed by battle. Nice try though, whelp,"

"Fine then. Number 39: Utopia, attack the Mecha Phantom Beast Token," Yuusake ordered as the holy knight easily slashed the miniature plane into pieces. "I will end my turn,"

Luke swiftly drew his card. Although, he didn't bother to look at it. "The effect of Weapon Change forces me to pay 700 Life Points during each of my Standby Phases," he explained as the red aura wrapped around him (Luke: **2900**→**2200** Life Points). "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, attack Number 39: Utopia! Gigantic Beam!"

"I chain with the effect of Utopia; by detaching an Xyz Material, I can negate your attack. Moon Barrier!" Yuusake countered as the shimmering knight used an overlay unit (Xyz Material: 1→0) and formed a barrier, which blocked the attack. Yuusake gritted his teeth. Luke will destroy Number 39: Utopia next turn if he doesn't do anything about it. _'Damn,'_ he thought. The teen then glanced down to his two set cards with great hesitation.

"I end my turn,"

Yuusake swiftly drew his card. His heart sank upon seeing it. "I end my turn,"

"DRAW!" Luke roared as the dark aura formed around him (Luke: **2200**→**1500** Life Points). The possessed Student Council President then skimmed through his D-Gazer before making his final strike. Victory was in his grasp. "It's over! Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, attack Number 39: Utopia! Gigantic Beam!" he ordered. The large spaceship fired a giant beam of light at the divine knight, which pierced straight through it. Yuusake scratched his head upon receiving no damage. "The effect of your Number 39: Utopia instantly destroys itself when it is attacked with no Xyz Materials, which causes a replay to occur. Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, purge this distraction from the face of the Earth! Gigantic Beam!"

"B-but Safe Zone stops your monster from attacking me directly!" Yuusake protested in a chirp.

"Then you'll be absolutely devastated when I destroy you with this card. **Tomahawk Mirage**," Luke snarled upon slamming a Quick-Play Spell onto the field. "If I control Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk, I can target 1 face-up card on the Field and negate its effect until the End Phase of your turn. Safe Zone fits the bill,"

Yuusake quickly looked at his face-downs to see if there was any possible way of surviving the blast. Upon finding it with great relief, Yuusake nervously pressed a button on his D-Pad. "I will activate my Damage Diet; having the damage I take this turn," Yuusake countered as the beam split, but still turreted into him (Yuusake: **1900**→**400** Life Points). "Arghh," Yuusake gasped. The attack pummelled him down onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Luke cursed. He completely forgot about Yuusake's two face-downs, which is because they were set during Yuusake's third turn – ages ago.

Yuusake steadily got up, exhaling a lot of air. "Phew. That was close,"

"Damn you," Luke grunted as he once again looked at his hand. "I'll beat you and take your Numbers next turn. For now, I end my turn," 

Sweat poured down Yuusake's head as the immobile barrier formed around Number 42. _'Here goes. It is now or never,' _he thought, clenching the tip of his middle finger onto the top of his Deck. "I DRAW!" Yuusake roared. The boy vigorously drew and reared the card to his eyes.

Double or nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, both Slyth and Bulk were leaning on the fence as they stared on at the sea. They were outside Team Bombardment's secret hideout, which was located in the East Coast of Heartland City at the desolate docks. "Bulk, I can't believe it. We are the only two members left of Team Bombardment," Slyth grumbled, continuing to stare at the dying horizon. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to reconciliate with his memories. "We used to be the gang that dominated the ante business in Heartland City. Then guys quit us for rival gangs and come back to bite us in the bum. Jason couldn't handle that he bit more than he could chew, and left. Drake then became more desperate to get stronger. But he made himself weaker for temptations, and left,"

"Yeah…" the taciturn Bulk muttered while simultaneously inhaling air.

"Well bro, it's just you and me," Slyth sighed. "Maybes we should just give up,"

"Bulkie, Slythide, I am so disappointed in you,"

Slyth, and even Bulk, jumped startled by the sound of the voice behind them. Turning around, they saw two figures. The first was a short and stocky man with a wrinkled and gormless face. The man wore a short-sleeved black jacket, which showed the skull tattoos that were branded on his arms. His jeans were daubed grey from the dusk around it. Small holes were formed around his shoes. "Jason!" Slyth's voice croaked in fright. "I… Never expected you. We thought you were gone and never coming bac-" his voice trailed on as he glanced at the second man, who was exactly the same height as Jason. To contrast, the second man's attire consisted of a yellow robe and a platinum mask.

"Nevermind him. He's one of my clients," Jason reassured firmly. "After our many failures, I have always wanted to move away from Heartland City. I was thinking that Neo Domino City would be a better place for me setting up _my_ card anteing _business_. This guy will pay _me_ handsomely if _you_ do a small task," Jason explained. He searched through his pockets and scavenged a piece of paper, which he gave to his goons. "So mooks, all you gotta do is follow the instructions and badda bing, badda boom, success. Oh yeah. Unfortunately guys, if you fail or disobey me, my client will surely hunt you down,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Darn it," Yuusake cringed, collapsing onto his knees . Luke laughed with great pride upon his presumed victory. _'I can't do anything. Number 39: Utopia is in my Graveyard, so Double or Nothing is useless. I've __lost,'_ he thought, getting up. "Luke…" he muttered weakly as he stared down at the ground. The boy prepared to position his hand over his D-Pad. "You've won. I surren-"

"_**NO!"**_

Yuusake shivered upon hearing that voice. He felt time slowing down to slow motion – seconds becoming minutes. He could see it in Luke, Kai, Isaac and Michael's face that they also heard that powerful voice for the seconds it lasted.

Libra.

Yuusake turned around, to see Libra hovering behind him. _'Libra,'_ he thought, smiling.

"_**Yuusake, you missed one important d**__**etail. Like your Opponent, you spent quite a lot of your time on the battlefield when you didn't spend that much time looking in the most important place, your Spell & Trap Card Zone. You only activated your Damage Diet because you were in a situation when**__** you were **__**desperate for survival,"**_ Libra informed. Yuusake rolled his hand with cheek, gesturing for Libra to get straight to the point. _**"You've still got one face-down card. Look at it,"**_

'_Eh… OK,'_ Yuusake thought as generated a board from his D-Gazer, which projected the card. _'I don't see how Xyz Reborn makes the difference.__ All it does is Special Summon a Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attach a Xyz Material to it. I don't see how my Number 39: Utopia can beat i…'_ his mind trailed on as he looked back at his hand, and then at the board showing the Life Points (Luke: **1500** Life Points). _'…Oh. Now I get it. Thanks Libra,'_

Coughing, Yuusake leveled his arm horizontally and proceeded with his turn. "I am not giving up! I activate my face-down card, Xyz Reborn. This card Special Summons my Number 39: Utopia from my Graveyard and attaches itself as a Xyz Material to it," he explained. Suddenly, the knight emerged out of a purple hole (**2500**/2000), and the card behind it emitted a yellow orb, which orbited around it (Xyz Material: 1→0).

"Not bad for a whelp, but not exactly good," Luke shrugged. "You can only hold on for another tur-"

"Number 39: Utopia, attack Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!" Yuusake ordered, while everyone else had one of their own special reaction. Luke laughed triumphantly, Kai facepalmed, Isaac scratched his chin while analysing the situation carefully and Michael gave a faint smile. Luke's laughter suddenly halted upon noticing the glimmer of hope within Yuusake's comrades.

"There's no way a 2500 ATK monster can take down a 3000 ATK monster!" he protested, looking at the Life Points metre (Yuusake: **400** Life Points). "You just want to give me your Numbers,"

"I will activate the effect of my Number 39: Utopia! Moon Barrier," Yuusake countered as the shimmering knight used an overlay unit (Xyz Material: 1→0) and formed a barrier, which blocked the attack.

"Pointless. Now your back to square on-"

"NO! I activate the card that will finish you off, Double or Nothing. You see, when a monsters ATK is negated; it can attack again and its ATK is doubled. Number 39: Utopia, counterattack! Hope Blade – Double Slash!"

Luke's eyes widened. He froze completely upon seeing the tremendous amount of energy form around the divine knight (**2500**→**5000**/2000), who charged towards the spaceship like a comet. The Number lunged its blade straight through the spaceship, which exploded dramatically. The shockwave emitted from the explosion thrashed into Luke, swooping him into the air like a toy, as he crashed back onto the ground fifteen metres away (Luke: **1500**→**0** Life Points).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon! Attack Number 49: Fortune Tune! Vice Stream!"

Number 49's Holder – a cheerful little girl – cowered backwards in fear as her Number – a small and innocent baby bird – exploded into pixels from a blue beam emitted by the medium sized blue scaled dragon. "No," she cringed in fear. Her voice became so weak that it didn't form a shout of resistance. The eleven year old dropped to her knees and begged for mercy from her Opponent, Drake Merwin. "Please mister. Don't hurt me with that card," she begged glaring the other Number that Drake controlled with fear.

"So you know that Numbers can inflict pain in duels. Yet your reaction when I first turn Xyz Summoned my Number 17: Leviathan Dragon was amusing. You never expected for there to be other Numbers in existence. I was like you when I obtained my original Number. I thought I was unique. That was until I saw the truth that ninety-nine other Numbers existed and plagued the world," Drake said to the Number Holder in amusement. Despite the irrelevance in saying it, it did amuse him of the Number Holder's confusion. "But enough of this. Number 16: Shock Master, direct attack,"

"Mommy… Daddy…" Number 49's Holder whimpered as small droplets of tears fell from her eyes. The majestic contraption fired a pillar of light from the centre of its head, which knocked the girl straight onto the ground, screaming upon receiving the jolt of electricity (Number 49's Holder: **2200**→**0** Life Points). "Help m…me," she said softly before falling unconscious. Her grip on Number 49: Fortune Tune loosened and the wind blew it closer to Drake.

'_My fourth Number,'_ Drake thought. He was satisfied upon collecting the card as the Augement Reality faded. He did get a one last stare at his Life Points (Drake: **2800** Life Points), scowling in disappointment afterwards. _'My Life Points should have been higher. I deserve a perfect victory,'_ he thought bitterly. _'These last few duels have been a pain in the ass. Not only did my sister nearly defeat me__, but my Life Points got dented by an eleven year old. I don't know what is more embarrassing,'_

Suddenly, Drake heard a somewhat sarcastic applaud from the distance. The _prodigy _teenager jolted backwards and scanned the park to detect the threat. Near the rusty blue gate at the entrance of the park, Slyth leaned on the fence acting cool while Bulk stood firmly next to him. Drake tensed upon seeing his former cronies that he betrayed.

"Well, well, well, aren't you on fire today. Not in a million years did I ever expect for you to massacre a little girl in Duel Monsters," Slyth commented with a wide smirk as he giggled at his own annoyance. Drake stoically walked the few metres to confront his enemies. "You're on fire Merwin. Top of the class,"

"I was and still am the top student of Heartland Middle School before I even had this power up. Last time you losers even bothered to oppose me, I crushed you both single-handedly in a duel. You've got no right to criticise my power when you've got now power," Drake replied, coldly glaring at Slyth, who felt like he had full control. "So unless you've got something important to say, fuck off or face a beating,"

Slyth couldn't help cackling into laughter by Drake's threats. "You and what army. Seriously Drake, you say you're all mighty and strong. But you're just a lone wolf. Regardless of power, a lone wolf is nothing. I repeat, nothing," his amused grin turned into a vicious evil smirk. "Ever since you abandoned us for that scum, you're nothing more than a shadow of your former self,"

"I don't care for them. I left them. All they cared about was getting my…" Drake paused as Slyth's laughter continuously shattered the silence. Much to even Bulk's annoyance.

"Ha ha ha, another group of people you betrayed. And now your crawling back to the almighty Team Bombardment for help," Slyth's aggravational smirk didn't fade. Drake grunted, charging towards Slyth in an attempt to break him with a fierce punch with his right fist. However, the strong and muscular Bulk intercepted Drake's punch by grabbing Drake's arm, hesitantly. Though Drake was a year older than the thirteen year old, Bulk was still very strong due to his more bulkier build. Drake degradingly surrendered. Slyth coughed, clearing his throat. "Though there is one thing that I need to tell you. You know that card that you used before you betrayed us, a… Number Card was it?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, apparently a first year student – Yuusake Hikari – has some Numbers," Slyth replied. Drake merely gritted his teeth and balled his left fist at that name. Though, Drake also didn't understand how Slyth knew this information. He was surprised that Slyth and Bulk knew about the Numbers…

"What!?"

"Oh, and Jason's back and better than ever. He's not too fond with us that you betrayed him. I have to admit that you were the one that use to collect most of the dough for Team Bombardment. Team Bombardment is close to collapsing," Slyth explained. "Now to the point that I am trying to say. Jason wants you to lure Yuusake to his mansion so that you can both eliminate Yuusake once and for all. We will obtain most of the Numbers to sell, while you keep one of them,"

"Slyth, have you and Jason joined Bulk in stupidity?" Drake asked in a smug grin. Annoyed, Bulk tightened his grip onto Drake's arm, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Like I would accept something that doesn't benefit me that much. You, Bulk and Jason are all mediocre duelists. I would rather take Yuusake's Numbers myself,"

"Well then, would the fact that we kidnapped your sister help you dec-"

"WhaTTTTTT!?"

Before Slyth could retort to Drake's interruption, Drake uppercutted Bulk's chin with a full throttle punch with his left fist. The large teen thudded onto the floor into a staggering groan. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Slyth protested. The slippery student stepbacked stealthily and waved his hands frantically in fear. "No need to get punchy. You'll get her back after you're done with Yuusake. Count yourself lucky that Jason was generous enough to leave one Number Card for you,"

"I'll tear you down unless you free her!" Drake threatened. Though Slyth wasn't fazed by even this. He even halted Bulk for retaliating. "Then I will take out Jason and take any Numbers he could potentially have… And free Mira of course,"

"But Drake, didn't you also hurt her. In fact, it's your fault that your little sister is comatose in the first place." Slyth retorted. "Drake, Drake, Drake, your nothing but a hypocrite,"

Drake's eyes widened.

How did he know?

"Like you understand, Slyth. Mira was an obstacle blocking my way. She was used as a puppet by an enemy,"

"So wait a minute. You fought against your sister because she was in your way of getting these Number Cards. I guess you care more about Numbers than the safety of your own sibling," he mocked. Bulk sighed with unease and Drake collapsed onto his knees. Slyth shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I think I've owned ya too much. Get Yuusake at our base by tomorrow night or dicey things might happen to your glorious family's pride. See ya later," he said in a fairly playful – yet dangerous – tone. He walked away with a boastful laugh, while Bulk tagged behind and walked like a zombie.

'_I envy the weak,'_

* * *

_**Authors Notes: I should inform you that I did skip a scene in Chapter 9, the aftermath of the duel, because of the fact that this Chapter already has enough words in it. I hope that I will get that showed in a flashback in Chapter 10. And then Luke's role in the Arc 1 will be more or less done.**_


End file.
